Logan's Surgery Fails
by Original D
Summary: Season 1 - ML shippy & Logan issues ---------- NEW CHAPTER : 26 : The Gun--------
1. In The Hospital

Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it belong all to  
James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so  
please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping  
Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement  
intended.  
  
Alternative ending of Blah Blah Woof Woof.  
  
Read and Please Review, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1- In The Hospital  
  
Just a few moments later , after Max was taken away by the Sector  
Police, Logan wakes up.  
  
The sun was shining bright in his eyes. He yawned rubbed the sleep  
from his eyes with his palms, still feeling disorientated.  
  
"Uhhh" - He winced. His back was sore. It felt like he was hit by a  
truck.  
  
Doctor Sam Carr entered his room. He had a worried look on his face.  
  
" Hey . . ."  
  
"Hey."  
  
There was a short moment of silence. Logan saw Dr Sam took a breath  
before beginning to speak. But Logan's response was quicker.  
  
"Here, Sam, let me start you off . . . Logan, I've got some bad news."  
- He said with sarcasm.  
  
"We removed the bullet fragments, that's a good thing. But the  
fragment has migrated upwards and hit an artery. You were bleeding  
from the inside, and that is why Bling found you unconscious. You've  
lost a lot of blood, Logan. We've almost lost you, if it wasn't for  
Max's blood. She transferred blood to you."  
  
"Her blood? "Logan frowned. "Where is Max?".  
She was not supposed to be here in Seattle where they are looking for  
her? -He thought.  
  
Doctor Sam hesitated. Should he tell Logan the truth, that Max was  
taken by the sector police? Or . . .  
  
". . . I don't know " - He lied. "Bling might know."  
  
"Ok" - Shrugged Logan.  
  
Dr Sam started scribbling something in this notepad. He felt guilty  
for not telling the truth, but he didn't want him to get upset right  
now, since Logan didn't know the whole story about his current  
condition.  
  
Logan looked at the pre-occupied doctor and realized that he wasn't  
wearing his glasses. No wonder his vision was a bit blurry!  
  
He rolled over to the left, where his glasses were lying on the  
nightstand.  
  
"Aaarghh!" - He cried.  
  
There was a sharp pain in his back. It felt like a knife stabbing  
him. His upper body was still turned to the left. The pain was so bad  
that he couldn't turn back.  
  
Dr Sam dropped his notepad and reached out for Logan, who's face was  
grimacing with pain. He carefully supported Logan's upper-back in its  
current position.  
  
"Easy, Logan . . . easy . . . You need to lie down and rest, you just  
had major back surgery!"  
  
With one hand supporting his back and one under arm, Doctor Sam  
began to lay Logan slowly on his back ."  
  
"Come on . . . slowly . . .easy . . . there you go . . ."  
  
Logan was gasping for breath. The pain was so strong that a small tear  
rolled down his cheek.  
  
"Are you OK? " - Dr Sam asked.  
  
He couldn't respond to the question, he was still overwhelmed with  
what just had  
happened.  
  
Dr Sam scribbled something in his notepad again.  
  
"I will give you something for the pain, OK?"  
  
Logan hesitated for a while but he gave a little nod. He wasn't really  
fond of needles, medicine or any other medical stuff. Even hospitals  
freaks him out. He closed his eyes when Dr Sam was ready to give him  
a shot of morphine.  
  
"You're going to feel a bit better in a few moments. Then we're going  
to do some tests."  
  
"What tests?" - Logan opened his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"We're suspecting that the bullet fragment, which has migrated and  
hit your artery, has damaged a few nerves in your spine.  
  
Instantly Logan lay his hand on his abdomen right above his  
bellybutton where his sensation started, but he didn't feel his hand  
lying on top of his stomach. He started to panic.  
  
Maybe it was just the blankets, maybe that was the reason why his  
abdomen didn't feel the presence of his hand. Logan threw the blanket  
of his stomach and stared down at his hospital gown. He was scared,  
what if he really lost more sensation from his abdomen. He didn't want  
to know.  
  
Dr Sam moved the gown up and touched his lower abdomen right under  
his bellybutton with his thumb and index finger.  
  
"From this point your sensation has stopped. Now I am going to move  
upwards . . . Logan, can you feel this ?"  
  
"I don't know . . . I think so." - He said with a panicky voice. To  
be honest, he didn't feel the touch, he had seen the touch, knowing it  
was there, but couldn't feel it.  
He got scared, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Not here, not now in  
front of the doctor.  
  
"Close your eyes, Logan"  
  
Logan did what he was told and took a deep breath.  
  
"Can you feel this ?" - Dr Sam hands were where they were before, but  
this time he squeezed.  
  
" I don't know" - He opened his eyes and looked down and was relieved  
to see that the hands was still on the same place.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed, Logan" - He said seriously.  
  
"Can you feel this?"  
  
". . . I . . . I think so" -He lied, realizing that the injury level  
had risen.  
  
At this moment Bling walked in to the room and watched the whole scene  
without saying a word.  
  
"And this?"  
  
"Don't know . . . Maybe . . . " - The sarcasm was back in his voice.  
  
Bling and Dr Sam looked at each other. Both looking concerned.  
  
"What about this"  
  
Logan didn't respond. Dr Sam continued.  
  
"And this? . . . Here? . . . This?"  
  
He opened his eyes and saw that the hands were right below his chest  
on his upper abdomen.  
  
"Leave it!" He said while staring at the hands that were poking and  
squeezing him.  
  
"Ok, I think we know enough for now. . . Sorry Logan, it didn't turn  
out the way we wanted . . . " - Dr Sam sighed. " . . . All you have to  
do now is get some rest. I am going to give you a break now, I'll be  
back later with some more tests."  
  
Logan stared at the door and saw Dr Sam leaving.  
  
"Hey." - Said Bling with his soothing voice.  
  
"Hey" - He answered back.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine . . . How long have you been here?"- He was surprised that he  
didn't know when Bling had entered the room.  
  
"Long enough to see what's really going on" - He said with a concerned  
look.  
  
"I don't want your pity"  
  
"Don't worry you aren't getting any! I thought you know me better by  
now!." He laughed.  
  
"I don't want to stay here, Bling."  
  
"I don't think they will let you go so soon and you need your rest,  
Logan. And I am sure they want to do some more tests with you."  
  
" Why??? I don't have to be poked and squeezed again to find out what  
I already know!" - He said with an angry tone. "And besides, I can  
rest at home! In my own bed!"  
  
Bling sighed. "I'll have a word with Dr Sam." - He knew how Logan  
felt about hospitals.  
  
Logan stared out of the window wondering what Max was going to think  
of him now when he was even more crippler than before. He didn't want  
to bother her with his issues, and definitely didn't want her to feel  
pity for him. Perhaps it was better for him to keep it a secret.  
  
* * *  
  
Please review. Thanks! 


	2. Going Home

Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it belong all to  
James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so  
please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping  
Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement  
intended.  
  
Summary: Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling  
from the chest down.  
  
Read and Please Review, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2 - Going Home  
  
A few moments later, Bling re-entered the room together with Dr Sam.  
  
"Good news Logan" - Bling said happily.  
  
A smile appeared on Logan's face.  
  
"Can I go home ?"  
  
"Yes" - answered the doctor. "But on one occasion. You have to promise  
me that you will rest and stay in bed for al least a week. And I know  
that Bling will make sure of that! . . . Oh yeah, here's a  
prescription for painkillers."  
  
"Nah, I don't think I'm going to use that!"  
  
"Still as stubborn, isn't he?" Dr Sam whispered to Bling while he gave  
him the prescription. Bling laughed.  
  
"Can we go now?" - Logan asked. He sounded like a kid who got bored.  
  
"Yes, just sign this, OK?"  
  
Logan scribbled down his signature without reading the piece of paper.  
  
Dr. Sam left to get his chair, while Bling started to help getting  
Logan dressed.  
  
"Don't, I still can get myself dressed you know."  
  
"OK."  
  
Bling backed off and handed him the clothes. He knew that Logan liked  
to be independent.  
  
"Thanks." - He said dryly.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
It was obvious that Logan has forgotten that his body has changed. He  
tried to prop himself up in a sitting position. But he couldn't even  
managed that, let alone dressing himself.  
  
Angrily he threw the blankets on the floor with great force. Of course  
his back didn't agree with this kind of movement.  
  
"Uh!" Logan gashed reaching out for his back, regretting what he just  
did.  
  
Bling kept his silence and waited until the pain had subsided. To  
prevent anymore awkward situations for Logan, he helped him getting  
dressed. He supported his back into a sitting position.  
  
Logan winced with every movement made by his back.  
  
"I guess the morphine is wearing out, isn't it ?" - Bling said  
lightly.  
  
Logan didn't hear him, he was too busy with taking off the gown and  
putting on a shirt while Bling supported him to sit upright and  
keeping him balanced.  
  
After he was finished, Bling carefully lay him back on his back and  
grabbed his baggy jeans. He slipped Logan's legs one by one through  
the pipes and dragged them up so Logan could button his jeans.  
  
Bling started to put on his socks and shoes.  
  
"I can do that myself, Bling."  
  
"Yeah , I know. But you have done enough for today, and besides you  
don't want to bother your back again now, will yah?" He said with a  
smile.  
  
Logan blushed.  
  
After he put on the shoes, he handed Logan's glasses which were still  
on the nightstand.  
  
"Thanks" - Even though he never said it to Bling. But he really  
appreciated him for treating him normally and helping him out when it  
was needed.  
  
Dr. Sam Carr came back with his chair. Together with Bling , they  
lifted Logan in his chair, carefully not to cause him anymore pain  
than necessary.  
  
Once Logan was seated, Dr Sam put a Velcro strap around his chest and  
attached it at the backrest of his chair. Logan sighed and stared at  
the floor in front of him.  
  
"You know, this is to support your back, Logan." - He said.  
  
"And to prevent you from any unnecessary pain while you are healing."  
- Bling added, trying to brighten his spirit.  
  
Logan felt awkward and spun his chair with some effort.  
  
"Hey, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Home!"  
  
"Not so fast Mister! You are not wheeling today. In fact, you are not  
going to wheel for the next seven days!"  
  
Logan rolled his eyes while Bling started to push Logan's backrest  
since there were no handles on his chair.  
  
"Well , I see that you are in good hands, Logan. Call me if you are  
having trouble, Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Bye Doc." - He showed a small smile on his face.  
  
Bling pushed Logan down the hallway into the elevator.  
  
"Ready to get home?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
Bling pushed Logan over to the Azteck and parked his chair in front of  
the passenger seat. Logan looked up at Bling.  
  
"I guess you won't let me drive either, huh?" - He shrugged.  
  
"Yup, you've got that right" - He laughed.  
  
Logan removed the Velcro strap around his chest and looked up at the  
passenger seat. He prepared him self mentally for the painful  
transfer.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
Bling carefully transferred him in to the passenger seat and handed  
him his seatbelt.  
Logan didn't make any sound, but the discomfort was written on his  
face.  
  
Then he stored the wheelchair in the trunk and settled himself in the  
drivers seat. He took a glance at Logan, who kept staring in front of  
him, and drove out of the garage.  
  
"Its not going to be like this forever, it will get better you know."  
Bling said, trying to break the silence in the car. "When your back is  
healed, we can slowly start working-out again."  
  
There was a silence in the car.  
  
". . . and things doesn't have to change to much." - He continued.  
  
"BECAUSE I AM ALL READY IN THE CHAIR???" - He yelled.  
  
Bling looked over at him. Logan was surprised with his own reaction.  
  
"I am sorry, Bling. I shouldn't have let myself go like that."  
  
"You know what, I am glad you did, Logan . . . Man, you've got to  
scream a little or you're going to explode!  
  
"Yeah" - Logan snorted.  
  
Bling began to concentrate on the road, trying to avoid the bumps,  
keeping the car as steady as possible. Which was pretty hard,  
especially after The Pulse.  
  
. . .  
  
"Logan . . . Logan, wake up. We are home" - Bling shook his shoulder  
carefully, trying not to hurt his back.  
  
"Hmmm . . . what? - He mumbled.  
  
"We are home." - He said while getting the chair out of the trunk.  
  
Bling pushed the chair to the passenger seat and unbuckled Logan's  
seatbelt, who was eager to get out.  
  
"Wait Logan , you are going to hurt yourself!"  
  
But it was too late. Logan lost his balance and almost tumbled out the  
car and hit the floor, if it wasn't for Bling's quick catch.  
  
Logan screamed it out and gasped for breath, while Bling carefully  
placed him in his chair.  
  
"You've got to have patients, Logan." - He said while leaning over to  
strap the belt around the chest.  
  
Bling locked the car with the remote and pushed Logan in the elevator  
and pressed the button at the top.  
  
"How's your back?"  
  
"Awful." - He replied through clenched teeth  
  
"I'll get you some painkillers." - He said when he push Logan out of  
the elevator.  
  
"No, don't bother! I want to keep my head clear."  
  
"Suit yourself, but you are going straight to bed !"  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
But Bling rolled Logan into the bathroom first. He placed the chair  
near the toilet and handed him a bottle of antiseptic and everything  
he needed and left the bathroom to give him some privacy. He didn't  
say a word, knowing that Logan always felt awkward about this issue.  
  
The toilet flushed. This was a sign for Bling to re-entered the  
bathroom. He rolled Logan to the sink, where he washed his hands and  
face.  
  
A few minutes later, he rolled Logan to the bedroom and took of his  
shoes.  
  
With one arm under the armpits and one under the knees, he lifted  
Logan (who braced himself for the painful transfer) on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any painkillers?" - He asked when he saw Logan's face.  
  
Logan shook his head.  
  
"How long will it be like this?" -Logan asked?  
  
"What? . . . The pain?"  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"Dr. Carr said that you back will be sore for at least 5 or 7 days.  
That is why you have to stay in bed."  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
"Do you need anything? Something to read?"  
  
"No, thanks." - He groaned.  
  
"OK, then I'll make something to eat."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well, you've got to eat something. I'll be right back!" - He  
laughed.  
  
Logan sighed. He was worried about how this will effect his life. He  
was afraid. How will Max react? He hated to be in that damned chair.  
He hated that his legs didn't work, but now its even worse, can't  
sit, can't move, can't do anything. He hated his useless body.  
  
* * *  
  
Please review. Thanks! 


	3. Max Visits Logan

Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it belong all to  
James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so  
please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping  
Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement  
intended.  
  
Summary:  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the  
chest down.  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Read and Please Review, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 3 - Max Visits Logan  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bling! I am at the hospital. Where is Logan?"  
  
"Who is it?" - Logan yelled from the bedroom.  
  
"It's Max!" - He yelled back. "He's home, Max."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a sec." - She hung up before Bling could say  
bye.  
  
Logan could have smacked himself in the head. How did he manage to  
forget about Max? Why is she back? They are still after her. And if  
she was back, why didn't she come to him? He had so many questions.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts." - Said Bling while he entered the room  
with a plate full of scrambled eggs. He placed the tray on the  
nightstand and grabbed some pillows out of the closet.  
  
"Please don't move me." He was afraid of being moved once again.  
  
"Well, you can't eat while lying down, can you?  
  
He slowly lifted him up into a sitting position and propped three  
pillows behind his back.  
  
"Are you sitting comfy?"  
  
"No" - He grunted painfully.  
  
"Here eat something." - He placed the tray on Logan's lap.  
  
"Where is Max?" He asked and took a bite of the huge portions of eggs.  
  
"She is coming over now."  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
"You know, about . . ." - He sighed. ". . . about my . . ." - He  
sighed again and pointed to chest and all the way down his legs.  
  
"No, she was to much in a hurry to get over here." - Bling answered.  
  
"Good, because I don't want her to know."  
  
"And why is that?" - He frowned.  
  
"Just because . . ." - Logan sighed. ". . . because I am not ready to  
tell her!" - He said angrily.  
  
"Ok, she won't hear it from me, but you have to tell her one day" -  
Bling frowned.  
  
"Tell her what?" Max asked. She stood at the door with one hand placed  
on her hip.  
  
"Hi Max! And talk to you later." - Bling smiled and left the room.  
  
"That I am worried about you, that you should be careful." -Logan  
lied.  
  
"I'm always careful." - She smiled.  
  
"But they are still after you."  
  
"No, they are not anymore. You are kind of behind with the news,  
aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Things got a bit hectic, didn't have time to keep things  
up."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good, considering." - He lied again.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"What happened? Why weren't you at the hospital?"  
  
"I was in jail. They took me after I transferred blood to you."  
  
"Jail?"  
  
"Yeah, no big dealio! They let all the females go. I still can't  
believe it . . . That Zack had himself be taken back there on my  
account."  
  
"He cares about you. And I don't mean like a brother."  
  
Max ignored his comment.  
  
"You know about what happened . . ." - She walked over to his bed and  
sat down.  
  
"After the car."  
  
"I was really emotional with all that was going on."  
  
"I know." - He replied.  
  
"It's." - She leaned over and kissed him on his lips, the same way she  
did as in the car.  
  
"I meant it." - She blushed.  
  
"Me too." - He smiled.  
  
"So long that is clear." - She laughed.  
  
"I am glad we talked about it" - He joked.  
  
"So what's for dinner." - She looked at his plate.  
  
"Eh . . . Scrambled eggs?" - He shrugged.  
  
"Yummy." - She took a bite.  
  
"Help yourself!"  
  
She eagerly began to eat the scrambled eggs. Logan stared at her and  
smiled.  
  
"What?" - She asked with a full mouth.  
  
"Nothing." - He joked.  
  
"Girls gotta eat!" - She laughed and shoved a spoon full of eggs in to  
his mouth.  
  
"Hey, I can still feed myself, you know!"  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't eating!" - She smiled.  
  
Logan blushed.  
  
"Ow shit, I gotta bounce. I'll see you tonight!"  
  
"But you just got here!"  
  
"Normal is going to kill me, I am already late!" - She stood up.  
  
"Max! Wait." - He reached his hand out to her, telling her to come  
closer.  
  
Max slowly sat back down on his bed. Logan cupped her cheek and pulled  
her gently closer until their lips touched and kissed goodbye.  
  
After the gentle kiss, she looked him in his eyes and placed one hand  
on his stomach. She gently caressed it and stood up.  
  
At the doorway, she turned around and took one more glance at Logan,  
who was still in his bed propped up against many pillows, and left.  
  
Logan sighed. He didn't know how to feel. He was happy that Max felt  
the same way about him, as he did about her. But he also felt sad.  
  
He saw Max caressing his stomach, it was the first time she touched  
him with love, but he didn't feel it. He felt nothing but frustration  
that his body didn't work.  
  
"Hey, I saw Max leaving and she had this goofy smile on her face." -  
Bling walked in to the room with a jug of water.  
  
Logan smiled.  
  
"And I see it's contagious! Want to fill me in what happened?" - He  
poured some water in a glass and put it on the nightstand.  
  
"We kissed . . . " - He blushed.  
  
"I knew it! I knew that this would happen one day! You two are so fit  
for each other!"  
  
Logan sighed and stared at his legs.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just . . . how can she . . . I am . . ." - He  
couldn't put it in words.  
  
"Are you feeling sorry for yourself?"  
  
". . . She is so perfect and I am . . ." - He sighed and continued.  
"My legs won't work and that is never going to change."  
  
"If I ever hear you talk like that again, I'll will beat on your  
skinny ass, wheelchair or no wheelchair." Bling said seriously.  
  
"Sorry." - He said dully.  
  
"Listen Logan. She cares about you, and not about the chair."  
  
He sighed.  
  
Bling knew, that Logan didn't want to have this conversation and  
changed the subject.  
  
"Do you want to lie back down?"  
  
"Nah, it's not worth the pain."  
  
"Then I have to disappoint you, you need to be shifted. Do you want  
some painkillers?"  
  
"No" - He grunted.  
  
Bling began to reposition Logan's back, shifted his hips and legs,  
while checking for any knots and kinks.  
  
Being shifted caused him a lot of pain. Logan closed his eyes, trying  
to think happy thoughts. He tried to concentrate on the kiss with  
Max, but the burning stabbing sensation in his upper back were too  
strong.  
  
. . .  
  
"OK. You're done" - He looked at Logan who was breathing deeply with  
his eyes still closed.  
  
"Here, drink some." - Bling handed him the glass of water.  
  
Logan opened his eyes and took the glass with shaky hands.  
  
"Painful?" - Bling asked, knowing it was a stupid question, the answer  
was written on Logan's face.  
  
"Yeah." - He said softly.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want something?"  
  
"Yeah. . . No painkillers."  
  
"Call me if you need anything, OK? I'll be in the kitchen."  
  
"Can you get my notebook, Please?"  
  
"Not Eyes Only I hope?" - Bling handed him his laptop.  
  
"No, I just have to write my thoughts down." - Logan started to type.  
  
* * *  
  
Please Review. Or at least say Hi :-). 


	4. Logan In Bed

Thanks for your reviews.  
*Steffi __ WOW , thanks you so much! And thanks for the info, I don't  
know anything about those stuff. And good luck to you :-D  
*dark98angel__ Thank you for your review and suggestion. ;-)  
  
*Lucy__ I also love S1 and ML, I prefer S1 over S2  
*Jade-Angel5__ Thanks! and i think your going to like the next  
chapters ;)  
*Suzanne__ thanks.. I also liked BBWW, rising and female trouble, I  
just cant pick. Did you re- watch BBWW after reading my story ?  
*zusanli__ thanks.. I will try !  
*Huntress k __ that is what i actually missed in the show, and now I  
wrote it on paper. ( digital paper )  
*Rajana __thanks, I will continue,  
*mirja __ thanks, for your time to review  
*Dankangel81__thanks. when are you going to finish the story when  
Logan trades his legs for max? I love that story!  
*Angel451 __ thanks. you were the first reviewer !  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it belong all to  
James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so  
please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping  
Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement  
intended.  
  
Summary:  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the  
chest down.  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his  
condition.  
  
Read and Please Review, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
* * *  
Chapter 4: Logan In Bed  
  
"No, I just have to write my thoughts down." - Logan started to type.  
  
My mother used to say: "The universe is right on schedule. Everything  
happens the way it's suppose to."  
  
Logan re-thought what his mother told him when he was little.  
Everything happens the way it's suppose to. So is this supposed to  
happen with me? That I should be paralyzed?  
  
Yeah right ! -He thought. . . . Why me ? . . . Why?  
  
"Deal with it, Logan!" -He told himself. But in fact, Logan couldn't  
deal with this. He wanted to cry, let it all go, but couldn't.  
  
Unconsciously he lay his hand on his stomach and was reminded again  
that he couldn't feel it.  
  
Logan watched his hand touching his stomach. . . Nothing!  
  
He placed his other hand below his chest. With his fingers, he tried  
to find out what he could feel and couldn't. He pinched and twisted  
his skin, hoping it would hurt, but still nothing . . .  
  
Logan placed his laptop and his glasses on the nightstand. He was too  
upset and frustrated to write anything down. Maybe a little nap would  
help, he thought. Just sleep and nothing else, don't have to move,  
feel and think.  
  
He tried to lean forward and remove the pillows which were supporting  
his back, but his body didn't respond. Calling Bling wasn't an option  
for him, he wanted to do this by himself, no matter what.  
  
Stubbornly he propped himself up with a lot of effort. Cursing and  
groaning at his sore body, he shifted his body weight on one arm and  
removed some of the pillows with the other.  
  
But Logan lost his balance and landed flat on his back, hurting  
himself.  
  
Bling heard Logan screaming and rushed to the bedroom. After seeing  
some pillows on the floor and Logan lying on his back gasping for  
breath, he knew what had happened.  
  
"Logan, I have to move you on your stomach."  
  
". . . D . . . Don't. . . " -He gasped.  
  
Bling didn't listen and carefully lifted him up and turned him on his  
stomach. With two hands he tried to massage the pain away, trying not  
to disturb the stitches.  
  
Logan's back was very tensed.  
  
"Try to relax, Logan."  
  
"I can't . . . it hurts . . . it hurts too much." -He cried.  
  
"Why didn't you call me, when you wanted to lie down? . . . You can  
not do this by yourself, Logan! . . . Not yet." -He quickly added.  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
After a few minutes the pain has subsided a little and Logan's  
breathing was normal again. Bling felt Logan relax.  
  
"Are you OK, Logan?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Do you want me to continue?"  
  
"Nah, I can't . . . feel it" -He yawned.  
  
"I'll let you rest." -Bling stood up and grabbed the pillows which were on the floor.  
  
"Bling?"  
  
"Yeah?" -He turned around to face Logan.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." -He lay the pillows on the bed and covered Logan with a  
blanket and left the room.  
  
Logan sighed again, closed his eyes and dozed off a few minutes later.  
  
. . .  
  
The music was playing. He saw Max coming closer, she was wearing a  
beautiful cream gown. She had her hair up and had a few curls dangling  
playfully in her face.  
  
"What are we listening to?" -Max asked.  
  
"Sibelius."  
  
"It's sad."  
  
"Yeah." -He replied.  
  
Max looked Logan in the eyes.  
  
"Dance with me." -She said.  
  
"I can't." -He slowly rubbed his thighs with his hands.  
  
"Sure you can. Mind over matter." -She came a bit closer.  
  
"See, my problem is I can't walk." -He motioned to his chair.  
  
"I'm not asking you to walk. Just dance." -She reached out a hand to  
him.  
  
Logan stands up with no problems at all and pushed his wheelchair  
behind him.  
He took a step, grabbed Max's hand and her closer.  
  
"Whose dream is this anyway . . . Yours or mine?" -Logan asked.  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
They started to dance and looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Are you OK?" -Logan asked.  
  
"Yeah . . . I'm just a little dizzy."  
  
"Do you want to stop?"  
  
"No, don't let go." -She said.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." -He answered.  
  
They kissed passionately. It felt so real, so warm, so gentle, cherry  
flavored.  
  
Wait a minute, this wasn't a dream. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Please Review. Or at least say Hi :-)  
  
Or mail me: original-d@excite.com - What do you guys want to  
happen? I am open for any suggestions. :-D 


	5. Together Again

Thanks for your reviews, its means a lot for me.  
*Kylia__ Ha ha, Thank you for your review. I must say that I do feel  
honoured that this was the first time you reviewed. Many thanks!  
* dark98angel __Thank you thank you. . .ow and thank you for reviewing  
twice-THANK You!  
*maggieann452__ Thank you for reviewing, this means a lot to me  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it belong all to  
James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so  
please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping  
Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement  
intended.  
  
Summary:  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the  
chest down.  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his  
condition.  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Read and Please Review, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
* * *  
Chapter 5: Together Again  
  
Logan slowly opened his eyes and got surprised.  
  
It was Max. She was really kissing him! It wasn't a dream. Max was  
squatting down, and their lips really met.  
  
Her bambi brown eyes met the gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"Whoops, did I wake you?" -She pouted jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't mind, because you are here now."  
  
Max smiled at him.  
  
Suddenly Logan realized that he was still laying on his stomach, he  
needed to get on his back as soon as possible, before Max would notice  
that there was something wrong with him.  
  
"Max, can you get me a glass of water, please?" -He motioned at the  
empty glass on the nightstand.  
  
"Sure!" -She stood up and left.  
  
Bling was in the kitchen flicking through a cooking book, planning  
what to make for dinner.  
  
"Back so soon?" -He asked when he saw Max.  
  
"Just getting some water." -She smiled.  
  
In the mean time, Logan tried to roll over on his back. He cursed at  
his body, he cursed at the pain it was causing him. But he couldn't  
move an inch.  
  
It was too late. He heard Max coming. Logan quickly closed his eyes  
and pretended to have fallen asleep again. It took him some effort to  
breath slowly.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"Can I borrow some hot water, sleepyhead?"  
  
No reaction from Logan.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." -She whispered and went to the shower.  
  
Logan still pretended to be asleep until he heard the shower running.  
He took a big breath of relief.  
  
"Bling." -He called as quiet as he could.  
  
Logan sighed. Bling couldn't hear him, and he can't turn his voice up,  
because Max had super-enhanced hearing ability.  
  
He opened the nightstand-drawer, got out a magazine and threw that  
through the doorway. That definitely had caught Bling's attention.  
  
"What is going on here?" -Bling picked up the magazine and entered the  
room.  
  
"Keep your voice down, Max is next door." -Logan whispered.  
  
He put the magazine back to its drawer and looked at Logan.  
  
"Can you roll me on my back, before Max comes out?" -Logan said  
quietly.  
  
Bling did what he was told, he lifted him up and gently rolled him  
over on his back. Grabbed the pillows back and piled them neatly  
behind his back so he could sit.  
  
Logan stuck his fist in his mouth, trying not to make any noise at  
all.  
  
"You shouldn't hide this, Logan."  
  
"I won't , but now is not the right time to tell . . . I am not ready  
for it." -He sighed.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any painkillers?" -He looked at the  
grimaced face.  
  
"Yeah." -Logan tried to straighten his face.  
  
"OK, then I will go back to the kitchen, trying to find a recipe that  
I actually can handle." -Bling joked.  
  
Logan smiled a little and put on his glasses which were on the  
nightstand. All he have to do now, was pretend that everything was  
normal and wait for Max, who was still in the shower.  
  
. . .  
  
It didn't take a long time for Max to finish. Logan heard the water  
had stopped running and a few minutes later she came out of the  
bathroom, wearing Logan's blue bathrobe.  
  
"Hey, you're awake!"  
  
"Yeah." -He smiled.  
  
"Hope you don't mind that I borrowed some hot water?"  
  
"Not at all !"  
  
"Good! . . . and some clean clothes?" -She pouted.  
  
"Why don't you go see for yourself." -Logan laughed.  
  
Max looked in his wardrobe and picked out a kaki combat jeans and a  
black tank-top and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
Bling knocked on the door.  
  
"I have to go shopping, we don't have the right ingredients. Do you  
need anything else?"  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
"OK, see you later, Logan"  
  
"Bye Bling."  
  
Bling took the keys of the Azteck and left.  
  
"How do I look?" -She asked when she came out, wearing the oversized  
jeans and top.  
  
"Beautiful!" -This wasn't a lie, she really looks good in anything.  
  
"Thanks! . . . So, what are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing. Just lying in bed boring myself . . . Doctors prescription."  
-He added.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
". . . Seven days. . ." - He sighed.  
  
"Well, in that case . . . Shall I keep you company?" -Max motioned to  
the bed.  
  
"Sure, hop in!" -His hand patting on the spot next to him.  
  
Max took his offer a bit too literarily and jumped into the bed. Even  
though she wasn't heavy, the impact made the bed bounce a little.  
  
"Oh!" -He gasped, reaching out for his back.  
  
She turned around to see what was going on. Logan's grimaced face  
frightened her.  
  
"Logan, are you OK? I am so sorry" -She whimpered, not knowing what to  
do.  
  
"I'm . . . f - fine."  
  
Max lay her hands on his shoulder and on his hand, which was on his  
side. Her hand gently squeezed his shoulder and continued to move  
behind his ear.  
  
He lifted his head up and looked in to her eyes. She didn't look away.  
  
"Breathe slowly, Logan." -She said seriously.  
  
Logan closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing and the hand  
which was stroking through his hair. How could he get out of this  
awkward situation?  
  
He opened his eyes and saw this friendly face.  
  
"Are you, Ok ?" -She asked.  
  
"Yeah." -Logan tried to smile.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't know that you were in pain." -Her hands were  
on her lap now.  
  
"It's just my back that has to heal from the surgery, it isn't as bad  
as it looks.  
I'll be OK in a week, I think." -He lied, trying not to make her  
feel guilty about what  
just happened.  
  
There was a silence in the room. They both didn't know what to say.  
  
"Shall we watch some TV?" -Max asked.  
  
"Sure, but there is a problem. . .No TV here."  
  
"That can be fixed!" -She carefully got out of bed, went to the  
computer-room and grabbed the TV and the remote-control.  
  
"Piece of cake!" -She said when she put down the TV on a cabinet in  
the bedroom and plugged it in.  
  
She handed the remote to Logan and carefully got in to bed, trying not  
to hurt him as she did before. This time she was thankful for her  
feline-DNA.  
  
Max carefully snuggled cat-like against Logan, resting her head on his  
chest.  
  
"Oops.are you OK?" -She left his chest and looked at Logan worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine!" -He laughed. He reassured her by guiding her back  
to him and embraced her.  
  
Together they just lay there, it didn't matter what was on TV. They  
just simply enjoyed each others presence.  
  
Until Max started to tremble slightly. . .  
  
* * *  
  
Please Review. Or at least say Hi :-)  
  
Mail me: original-d@excite.com - What do you guys want to happen? I  
am open for any suggestions. :-D 


	6. Seizure

Thanks for your reviews, its means a lot for me.  
*Dark98angel___ thank you for your third review. Are you reading my  
mind or something ?  
*Collie__ thank you so much !  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it belong all to  
James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so  
please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping  
Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement  
intended.  
  
Summary:  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the  
chest down.  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his  
condition.  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV  
together in bed.  
  
Read and Please Review, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
* * *  
Chapter 6: Max's Seizure  
  
Logan noticed that Max was shivering a bit.  
  
"Are you OK? -He asked.  
  
"I'm OK, Just a bit chilly in here."  
  
Logan embraced her tighter and pulled the blanket more up.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
A few moments later, she trembled a few times.  
  
"Are you sure you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I am fine, don't worry!"  
  
"Maybe you should drink some milk, Max."  
  
"Don't be silly, I am not having a seizure! It's just chilly in here."  
  
"Get a sweater."  
  
"Yeah, good point!" -She carefully moved to one side of the bed and  
stood up. Pulled a sweater from the wardrobe over her head and  
cautiously joined the bed with Logan.  
  
Logan smiled and welcomed her back with an embrace.  
  
A few moments later she started to tremble again.  
  
"Maybe I do need some milk." -She mumbled, she slowly stood up again  
and went to the kitchen.  
  
When she reached the refrigerator the trembling was getting worse. She  
was shaking badly. Milk wouldn't help, she needed Tryptophan.  
  
Shakily she walked back to the bedroom.  
  
"Max you're having a seizure!" -Logan said worriedly when he saw her.  
  
"D - Don't worry . . . J -Just need my . . . p -pills." -She passed  
through the bedroom and shakily stumbled to the bathroom.  
  
In the bathroom she got her jacket and searched in its pockets for her  
bottle of pills. When she found it and opened the bottle, she  
collapsed on the hard bathroom floor.  
  
The pills were spread everywhere, but they were useless now. Max was  
lying on the cold floor shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Max! Are you OK?" -Logan screamed panicky from his bed.  
  
Max, couldn't respond, her jaw was clammed together and her body  
wasn't cooperating.  
  
"MAX!!!"  
  
No response from her.  
  
Logan grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and speed-dialled  
Bling.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bling! Get over here as fast as you can!"  
  
"Whats wrong?" -He asked worriedly.  
  
"It's Max, she is in the bathroom having a seizure!"  
  
"I am leaving now, I will be there in 15 minutes."  
  
"That's not fast enough!"  
  
"Logan, I am coming over now. Stay where you are and don't do anything  
stu . . ." -It was to late, Logan already hung up before Bling could  
finish his sentence.  
  
Logan put his phone in his pocket and pulled his wheelchair to the bed  
and set the wheels on brakes. Inch by inch he shifted his body on the  
wheelchair. Screaming and cursing at every moved inch, his back was  
giving him a hard time.  
  
Finally seated in the chair, he pulled his dangling feet onto the  
footrest and started to wheel to the bathroom.  
  
At the second push of the wheels, Logan lost his balanced, due to his  
high level of injury. He landed on the floor, flat on his stomach. He  
had forgotten to strap the belt around his chest.  
  
"Aaarghhh!"  
  
Logan screamed it out. The pain in his back was excruciating. He lay  
there helplessly on the wooden floor, gasping for breath. He grabbed  
his back with his hand and tried to rub the pain away.  
  
. . .  
  
Max! He had to go to her. He had to forget about the pain and focus on  
Max.  
  
With that thought he gathered all his strength and crawled with his  
elbows all the way to the bathroom, leaving his chair behind him.  
  
Inch by painful inch, he finally reached Max. He was physically and  
emotionally exhausted.  
  
"Aarghh!"  
  
With his last breath he reached the sink, lifted himself up into a  
sitting position and leaned against the sink-cupboard.  
  
"Max . . . Can you . . . hear . . . me?" -He gasped.  
  
Max, who was still shaking, lay about 3 feet away from him.  
  
Wanting to pull her closer, he leaned forward. But he couldn't keep  
his balanced and nearly collapsed, if it wasn't for his strong arms  
which had supported his entire bodyweight.  
  
He gathered all his strength again for a second attempt. But this time  
he held the sink with one hand, leaned forward to grab Max, pulled her  
closer and lay her head in his lap.  
  
"You're going to be OK , Max. Just take some of these pills."  
  
Max slowly opened her eyes, Logan grabbed a few pills which were  
scattered on the floor.  
  
"Here, try to swallow these." -He put some pills in her mouth.  
  
"I would give you some water, if I could reach the tap." -He said  
sadly.  
  
She gave a faint smile and tried to swallow. Her body kept shaking  
uncontrollably.  
  
"What can I do?" -He asked.  
  
"S - stay . . with me . . . p - please. . ." -She whimpered.  
  
"I'm right here." -He was cupping her head.  
  
"You . . . w - won't leave?" - She whispered.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." -He ran his hand through her hair.  
  
". . .H - hold me . . ."  
  
Logan grabbed the sink again and pulled Max up with his other arm. She  
was lying shakily against his chest.  
  
He hold her with a tight embraced. His body painfully absorbed her  
shaking body. But Logan didn't let go, even though he suffered badly.  
He couldn't let her go.  
  
"Logan!..Logan!" -Bling called.  
  
"In here . . . Bathroom!" -Logan answered.  
  
Bling entered the bathroom and looked down. He couldn't believe what  
he was seeing.  
  
Pills were all over the place, Max was lying in the centre leaning  
against Logan and was shaking badly. Logan's face was covered with  
sweat and there were bloodstains on the sink-door-cupboard.  
  
Blood? Blink thought.  
  
"Oh my GOSH! . . .LOGAN you are BLEEDING !!!"  
  
* * *  
  
What do you like or don't like, what can I change or add?  
  
Please Review. Or at least say Hi :-)  
  
Mail me: original-d@excite.com - What do you guys want to happen? I  
am open for any suggestions. :-D  
  
Thank you for reading my story - TBC 


	7. Stitches

Thanks for your reviews and response, its means a lot for me.  
*jade-angel5___ You've convinced me to post this chapter today! I was  
saving this for Saturday!  
*Ashley__ wow- thanks!  
*Sossoca__ Thanks for your response and telling me your wished for the  
story.  
*Kasman___ OMG it's the famous Kasman that reviewed my story! I  
reviewed your story blessings, absolutely love it ! Thank you for your  
advice! And thanks for being straight with me! Unfortunately I don't  
have anyone who is beta-ing my work. You've noticed, huh ? THANKS  
AGAIN FOR YOUR ADVICE !  
*zizzy__ thanks for your response. And for telling your wishes.  
*Me__He he, here is the new chapter!  
*Colie__ Yes I know what angst means now ;-) & thanks for you  
response!  
*Steffi__I just love your reviews for each chapter! Many thanks! How  
are the exams doing? When I wrote this chapter, I often had in mind if  
the medical that I wrote was sort of right and believable!  
*Lost Dorsai __ I am happy that you responded!  
*Zusanli___ thank you for your response and your wishes!  
*Beth__ THANK you so much! I hope you like this chapter too !  
*Frankie Daugherty __ thank you for your response and your wishes for  
the story to continue.  
*Angel452 __ thank you for your answer on the Q.  
*Maggs__ I didn't like fox either for that!  
*Guevera__ I will try but no promises!  
*a reader __ wow, you've got a good point there! THANKS for making me  
realise!  
*idlehands452 __ Thanks, I try and do my best!  
*MynaBird __ Thanks! That site really helped!  
*Rajana __ Two words for you , THANK YOU ! And for the quick reply on  
email!  
*Huntress K __ thank you for letting me know what your wishes are.  
*MaggieAnn452 __ wow , thanks! And thanks for your opinion .  
  
( I think that I have replied everyone now, If I forgot someone ) (  
this chapter is dedicated to all of you who has responded and  
encouraged me to go on with this story)  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it belong all to  
James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so  
please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping  
Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement  
intended.  
  
Summary:  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the  
chest down.  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his  
condition.  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV  
together in bed.  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Read and Please Review, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 7: Stitches  
  
"Max . . . You're going to be OK . . . Bling is here." - Logan  
whispered in to her ear.  
  
She didn't respond, her body stopped shaking and her brown eyes  
refused to open.  
  
"Max? . . . Max!" - He screamed, he shook her a little, hoping that  
she will react.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"We need to get you off the floor, Logan." -Bling kneeled down next to  
Logan. He put his hand on Logans back and took a closer look at this  
back.  
  
"Don't help me. Help her!" Logan said angrily when he saw from the corner of his eye  
that Blings hands were supporting his back.  
  
"You are bleeding, Logan." -Bling said seriously.  
  
"I am fine!" -He said stubbornly.  
  
Bling moved over to Max. And lifted her eyelids and checked her pulse.  
  
"She's OK, she's sleeping. How much did you give her?"  
  
"Just a couple."  
  
"That will do. I will bring her to the living room."  
  
"Use the bed, I want to be there when she wakes up."  
  
Bling placed his arms under Max's shoulders and knees.  
  
"Let go Logan, I've got her."  
  
Logan released his grip around Max and continued supporting her head  
as far as he could reach, while Bling lifted her up.  
  
After Max was nicely tucked in bed, Bling moved the wheelchair back to  
the bed and returned to Logan. He kneeled down beside him.  
  
"You know, Logan. You should have waited for me."  
  
"It would be to late then, Bling. If she didn't get her meds, her  
seizures will get pretty bad and she could go into a coma and die."  
-Logan looked over to Bling and continued. "I had to be there for  
her."  
  
Bling sighed.  
  
"How's the back doing?" -He placed his hands on Logan's back.  
  
"I can feel the pain continuously tapping everywhere in my body, but  
besides that I am doing fine." -He said coldly.  
"You're still bleeding."  
  
Logan's hand reached for his back and felt his wet t-shirt. He looked  
at his hand and saw a smutch of blood.  
  
"Let me take a look, OK?" -Bling put an arm around Logan's chest and  
and arm on his hip and turned his whole body away from the sink-  
cabinet.  
  
"Arghh" -He cried.  
  
Bling lifted the bloodstained t-shirt up, and took a look at the scar.  
  
"You've definitely have ripped some stitches." -He said while  
supporting his back.  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"I can't really see, I have to clean the blood up first . . . Lets  
get you on bed."  
  
He carefully place his arms under Logan's shoulders and knees and  
lifted him up and placed him slowly on his bed next to Max.  
  
"OK, we're not done yet." -Bling said and he lifted Logan up and lay  
him on his stomach.  
  
Of course this didn't happen pain free, Logan did curse and did  
scream, but Max was in a deep sleep and didn't notice a thing.  
  
Bling got a wet towel from the bathroom and cleaned up the dried blood  
around Logan's scarred back.  
  
"I think we need to call Dr. Sam." -Bling said seriously.  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Well, Logan, you ripped more than a few stitches and I don't want it  
to get infected."  
  
Bling covered the scar with some gauze and left the room to call Dr  
Sam Carr.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan just lay there on his stomach looking at Max, who was still  
asleep. He took her hand and held it, seeking for some comfort.  
  
After a few moments Bling came back.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine." Logan let go of Max's hand. "Is Dr. Sam coming."  
"Yeah, he is on his way." -Bling lifted the gauze up to check the  
stitches again.  
  
"What are you doing there?" -Logan asked.  
  
"Just checking out if it's still bleeding. . ."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"No, I think it has stopped." -He put the gauze back in place.  
  
"Good. . . Bling, can you check on Max please?"  
  
Bling walked over to the other side of the bed and checked her pulse  
and her forehead for any signs of a fever.  
  
"She's fine, Logan."  
  
"Good." -Logan felt relieved.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I think that's Dr. Sam Carr." - Bling walked to the door and opened  
it.  
  
"Hi Bling, how bad is it."  
  
"It stopped bleeding, but I think you need to check it out."  
  
Dr Sam entered the room , Bling was right behind him with an extra  
chair for him to sit.  
  
"Thanks Bling." -Dr. Sam took the chair and pulled it close to the bed  
and sat down to face Logan.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in bed." -Dr. Sam said seriously, his  
eyes wondered over to Max, who was fast asleep.  
  
"I was, but Max had a seizure in the bathroom and I had to go to her!"  
-Logan protested.  
  
"I see . . ." - He put on his gloves. "Let's see how much damage is  
done."  
  
He removed the gauze and examined the stitches.  
  
"Can you feel this?"  
  
"Nope, the good and the bad thing of a blown-out spinal cord."  
  
Dr. Sam ignored his comment and continued.  
  
"Well I am going to give you some antibiotic to prevent infection and  
then I am going to stitch it up back together."  
  
With tweezers, he removed the old stitches and repaired the damage.  
  
"OK, I'm done!" - He covered the scar with some new gauze.  
  
"Thanks." -Said Logan.  
  
"Promise me that you will take rest and stay in bed, OK? Otherwise you  
are going straight back to the hospital with me."  
  
"I promise." -Logan laughted.  
  
"Be good!" -Dr. Sam Carr smiled.  
  
"Always!"  
  
"Bye Logan."  
  
"Bye Doc!"  
  
"I will walk you out." -Said Bling, and left the room together with  
Dr. Sam.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan turned his head over to watch Max. She was so beautiful when she  
was sleeping. He touched her cheek with his hand.  
  
Max responded to his touch. She was slowly waking up . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Like it? Or Not? - Tell me.  
  
Please Review. Or at least say Hi :-)  
  
Mail me: original-d@excite.com - What do you guys want to happen? I  
am open for any suggestions. :-D  
  
Take care  
XXX  
  
Original D 


	8. I'm Sorry

Thanks for your reviews and response, its means a lot for me.  
*Me __ There you go, this one is for you !  
*Jade Angel 5 __ thanks! I feel honoured that you added my story to  
your favourites. (  
*Solana __ thanks for the suggestions! Are you solanacea? If you are ,  
I love your latest story!.  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it belong all to  
James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so  
please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping  
Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement  
intended.  
  
Summary:  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the  
chest down.  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his  
condition.  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV  
together in bed.  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Read and Please Review, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 8: I'm Sorry  
  
Logan just lay there, on his stomach, watching her breathe. She  
trembled slightly. His hand gently rested on her soft warm cheek. He  
removed one of her curly locks from her face and saw her respond to  
his touch in her sleep, she was smiling.  
  
He just wanted to move closer and kiss her on her luscious lips while  
she was sleeping. He tried, but his sore back didn't let him move an  
inch.  
  
Max let go a deep sigh and opened her dark brown eyes. Their eyes met.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself . . ." -She smiled  
  
"How are you feeling ?" -He touched her forehead and then continued  
cupping her cheek..  
  
"A bit shaky." -She pouted.  
  
"You've scared me today." -He tucked his hand under his pillow.  
  
"Oh MY God!" -Max suddenly remembered what had happened in the  
bathroom.  
  
"Are you OK?" -She sat straight up and made the bed bounce.  
  
"Oh!" -Logan winced.  
  
"I am so sorry, Logan." -Max slowly rested her hand on Logan's  
shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault, Max."  
  
Max lifted the blanket up to take a look at his back.  
  
"Max, don't. . ." -But Logan noticed it too late.  
  
He lay there, helplessly, not able to move.  
  
"Oh my God. Did I do this to you?" -There was a panic in her voice.  
  
This was the first time, she saw his bare strong shoulders and his  
back covered with the scars. His old surgery scar was clearly visible  
and the new scar was covered with gauze. She'd noticed a little bit of  
blood which was absorbed by the gauze.  
  
"Max . . . I'm sorry. . ." -He apologized.  
  
She covered him back with the blanket and carefully lay down on her  
back.  
  
"I am the one that should be sorry." -She said sadly.  
  
"I don't want you to see me like that." -He sighed.  
  
Max slowly rolled on her side to face him and touched his cheek.  
  
"You don't have to hide from me. . ."  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
". . . not ever." -She finished her sentence.  
  
He took her hand, which was still resting on his on his cheek, and  
gave it a gently squeeze.  
  
"Sorry."-He apologized again.  
  
"Logan, you've got nothing to be sorry for . . . or ashamed of. It's  
never been about you being able to walk . . . Not for me."  
  
"But Max . . . Look at me, you deserve so much better."  
  
"Me?"-She shrugged. "I should kick your ass for saying that! I am  
nothing but trouble. I should have known that I had a seizure coming.  
Then this wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't get hurt . . ."  
-She sighed.  
  
"Max, listen . . .You've got nothing to be sorry for, it's not your  
fault.  
  
She smiled a little.  
  
"Will you look at us?" -Logan laughed  
  
"Pathetic. . . "  
  
"Hopeless . . ."  
  
"Lucky we hooked up." -Max replied  
  
"I love you, Max."  
  
"Me too." -She joked.  
  
"Hey!" - Logan frowned  
  
"Just joking!" -She punched him in the shoulder, not intending to harm  
him.  
  
"Auch!"  
  
"Ow sh*t, are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't make a habit out of this!" -He winced.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." -She moved closer and kissed him on the lips  
  
"Better?" -She pouted.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
She gave him another passionate warm kiss.  
  
"Better now?"  
  
"Yep, all better."-He laughed.  
  
"Good! . . . By the way, I love you too." -Max smiled.  
  
Logan smiled and felt his cheeks were going red.  
  
Max snuggled closer to Logan and wrapped her arm around his  
shoulder's. She felt him tense at her touch.  
  
"Are you OK?" -She removed her arm away from Logan, thinking he was in  
pain.  
  
"Yeah, it's just . . . I haven't been so close to anyone after. you  
know, after the shooting." - He said shyly.  
  
"Well, you better get used to it soon, because I am not going  
anywhere!"-She laughed and placed her arm back where it was before.  
  
There was a peaceful silence between them. They both enjoyed each  
others presence.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know, what you did. . . in the bathroom. You didn't have to. . .  
I mean you were risking your own health for me."  
  
"Max, I would do it again, if I had to. . . DO you really think I  
could leave you like that?"  
  
"Thanks for saving my ass" - She joked.  
  
"Yeah, I and thank you for saving my life, again." -He laughed.  
  
"You know. . . We'll be connected forever. . ."  
  
". . . Because I have your blood running through my veins."  
  
"I told you, you won't get rid of me that easily!" -She laughed.  
  
"I won't even try to! I always wanted a cat that I could pet and  
feed!" -He joked.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" -She playfully slapped his shoulder again.  
  
"Careful, Max. . . I might need them one day!" -He laughed.  
  
Logan's fingers ran through her hair and guided her closer. His lips  
met hers.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just want you to know, that you are more than just a meal-ticket to  
me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"But speaking of meal-tickets, I am starving! What's for dinner?" She  
looked eagerly at Logan.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me! I can't leave the bed, doctors prescription,  
remember?"  
  
"I know, silly." -She leaned forward and hiss him on his forehead.  
  
"Thanks Max." - He said dully. "Oh, and Bling is the new chef."  
  
"Good! Then I'll go find him and see what's for dinner."  
  
She carefully got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
. . .  
Logan smiled. He was happy that Max was with him, he was relieved  
that she accepted him the way he was. He was thrilled that they have  
admitted what they felt for each other. But how will Max take it if  
she found out what he was hiding from her?  
* * *  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Like it? Or Not? - Tell me.  
  
Please Review. Or at least say Hi :-)  
  
Mail me: original-d@excite.com - What do you guys want to happen? I  
am open for any suggestions. :-D  
  
Take care  
XXX  
  
Original D  
  
PS. I am going to take a week off- Holiday. But don't worry , I take  
my pen and paper with me to write some more chapters! 


	9. Dinner Time

Thanks for your reviews and response! Very appreciated!   
  
*huntress k - M/L Only - Jane - Kylia- iddlehands452 : Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*Me : this one is for you again!  
  
*steffi & Rajana : my reason why the relation ship is speeding up so quickly in this story is because I couldn't stand it in the series that they danced around each other for so long and ended up with almost nothing.   
  
*maggieann452 : THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
I don't have a beta person, so Sorry about my grammar and spellings and my limited English.   
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it belong all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Read and Please Review, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Dinner Time  
  
"Hey."-Max walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Max! Are you going to help me with dinner?" -Bling joked. He already had spread everything on the kitchen table.  
  
"Sure! I can boil the water!"  
  
"Don't let it burn, Max" -He joked back.  
  
"Of course not."-Max laughed.  
  
"How is Logan?"  
  
"He's OK. What are we having for dinner?"  
  
"Pasta à la Bling"  
  
"Sounds good!" - Max smiled.  
  
"Max, can you keep an eye on the pasta?"  
  
"Sure, that's easy!"  
  
Bling added the sliced vegetables to the sauce along with some salt and pepper.  
  
"Max, I am going to check on Logan, can you still the sauce once in a while?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
Bling left the kitchen.  
  
. . .   
  
Logan was still in the bedroom lying on his stomach. His hands were tucked under the pillow and he was facing the wall.  
  
"Knock, knock." - Bling joked.  
  
Logan turned his head towards the doorway.  
  
"Hey Bling."  
  
"Dinner is ready in a few minutes."  
  
"What are we having?"  
  
"Pasta à la Bling!" -He moved closer and lifted the blanket up to check if the stitches stopped bleeding.  
  
"À la Bling?" -Logan grinned.  
  
"Don't you dare laughing at me!" Bling grinned back.   
  
"Who's laughing?" -Logan said innocently.   
  
"Are you ready to get up?"  
  
Logan nodded slightly.  
  
Bling placed an arm under his shoulder and one under his hip, ready to roll him over.  
  
"Is Max in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aargh" - Groaned Logan through gritted teeth when he was being rolled over on his back.  
  
Bling repositioned his legs and walked over the wardrobe to get a new shirt.  
  
"Here! Put this one, don't want you to catch a cold!" - He threw the fresh T-shirt to Logan, who caught it with one hand.  
  
With two hands under Logan's armpits, he lifted him up into a seated position and supported his back. Logan put on his shirt.  
  
Then he guided Logan to lean forward, gathered the pillows on the bed together and placed them behind his back. Bling repositioned Logan against the pillows.  
  
"Are you OK? Do you want some meds?" -Bling asked when he saw Logan's grimaced face.  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"OK, it's dinner time then!" -Bling left the room.  
  
. . .   
  
In the kitchen, Max was stirring the sauce.  
  
"How is the sauce doing?" -Bling entered the kitchen.  
  
"Smelling good!" -She answered.  
  
"I think it's ready." -He said after taking a closer look.  
  
"Great, I am starving!" -Max grabbed three plates.  
  
"Can you get something to drink for us?" -Bling asked while he scooped the pasta on the plates.  
  
"Sure, no problem!"  
  
. . .   
  
"Room service!" -Max said, as she and Bling entered the bedroom with each holding a tray with food.  
  
Max placed the drinks on the nightstand and sat on the bed with her plate with pasta.  
  
Bling handed Logan his tray and grabbed a chair and begin to eat.  
  
"So . . . what do you think of my cooking?" -Bling asked.  
  
"Actually, it taste quite good!" -Logan grinned.  
  
"Yep!" -Max answered.  
  
"Great!" - Bling smiled and continued to eat.  
  
They all sat there together enjoying the dinner. The sun was shining brightly.  
  
And there was a sound of a spoon being dropped on a plate.  
  
"Uh." -Logan dropped his head down and reached for his back.  
  
"Are you OK?" -Max asked panicky and lay her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Back spasm?" -Bling placed his plate on the floor and came come closer.  
  
"I don't think so. . .It's gone now." -Logan looked up.  
  
"How did it feel like?" -Bling asked with concern.  
  
"I don't know . . . weird. . . .like a very quick spasm."  
  
"Do you feel anything now?" -Max asked.  
  
"Nope, its gone. . . let's continue to eat, OK? Don't want it to get cold." -He began to eat and avoid their worried faces. It's probably nothing, he told himself.  
  
They finished their dinner in silence.  
  
"OK, it's time to do the dishes." -Bling stood up.  
  
"Sit down Bling, I will take care of it!"   
  
"Well I won't say no to that!" -Bling laughed and sat down.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"There is a dishwasher in the kitchen." -Logan hinted.  
  
"For three plates? I don't think so!" -Max laughed and stood up and gathered the plates and glasses.  
  
Logan waited until Max had left the room.  
  
"Bling can you get me to the bathroom please, I want to prepare myself for sleeping."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Bling sighed, he realized what was going on here. But he did what he was told and lifted Logan in to his chair, strapped his back against the backrest, wheeled him next to the toilet, handed him his stuff and waited outside.  
  
When Bling heard the toilet flush, he entered the bathroom, and pushed him in front of the sink and waited outside again.  
  
Logan washed his hands and face and brushed his teeth as quickly as possible. He wanted to be back in bed before Max had finished the dishes.  
  
"I'm done." -He mumbled.  
  
Bling wheeled him out of the bathroom and transferred him back on the bed.  
  
"Logan, you can't keep this charade up forever, you know."   
  
Logan pretend not to listen.  
  
"This is not fair to her, she deserves to know." -Bling added.  
  
"Fair? It is fair to me that I am stuck in this damned chair for the rest of my life?"  
  
"It's better for you to tell her before she finds out herself."  
  
Logan remained silent.  
  
"Think about it." -Bling left the room.  
  
A few minutes later Max walked in and sat on the bed.  
  
"Logan, I have to go."  
  
"So soon?"   
  
"Yeah I promised the guys that I would come to Crash tonight, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not, have fun!" -He tried to sound casual.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning then." -She leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek and left.  
  
Logan felt really disappointed. He had expected her to sleepover. But then why would she? It's more fun to go out and chilling at Crash than stay here with a cripple! Why would someone so perfect be with a guy like me, he kept wondering. Logan drowned himself with self-pity again and dozed off.  
  
* * *   
  
T.B.C TONIGHT.  
  
Please review the good and the bad! Thanks!  
  
  
  
I am back from the Holidays!  
  
XXX Original D 


	10. Cold Feet

Thanks for your reviews and response! Very appreciated!   
  
*_Me  
  
*_M/L Only  
  
*_agmgdafan  
  
Thanks for reviewing!  
  
  
  
I don't have a beta person, so Sorry about my grammar and spellings and my limited English.   
  
  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it belong all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
  
  
Read and Please Review, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Cold Feet  
  
  
  
It was an early cold morning, the sun was about to rise in any minutes. Logan was sleeping in his room. Max entered the apartment through the window, the same way like she did when they first met. The room was allot warmer than outside.  
  
  
  
She stood there in the doorway. Looking at Logan who was still peacefully fast asleep. One hand was tucked under the blankets and the other was lying on his stomach.  
  
  
  
Max tiptoed to the bed and squatted down to face Logan. Should she wake him up? She wanted to seem him before she had to go to work. But maybe its better not to wake him up, he needed his rest, after all he just got home yesterday!  
  
  
  
But she really wanted to be with him right now, they had wasted so much time already. Max took off her black boots and slowly crawled next to him in bed. She turned over and watched him breath.  
  
  
  
She couldn't resist it anymore. She wanted him to wake up. With her fingers she caressed his scruffy chin.  
  
  
  
"Logan . . ." -She whispered.  
  
  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
  
  
"It's time to wake up, sleepyhead. . . " -She whispered a bit louder.  
  
  
  
Logan mumbled something inaudible.  
  
  
  
"Wake up Logan. . ." - She ran her fingers through his spiky hair.   
  
  
  
He opened his eyes and saw his angel with a smile on her face. His Dark Angel.  
  
  
  
"There you are!" -She smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
  
"Hey yourself." -She replied.  
  
  
  
"I thought you were staying at your place."  
  
  
  
"I was, but I want to see you before I go to Jam Pony."  
  
  
  
"Well here I am." -He joked.  
  
  
  
She carefully moved closer to Logan, who already welcomed her with an embrace.  
  
  
  
Max rested her cheek on his chest, her forehead touched the scruffy chin and wrapped her arm around his chest.  
  
  
  
"Are you OK with this." -She asked insecurely.   
  
  
  
"I am fine." -Sometimes he wished that she didn't treat him a fragile piece of porcelain, but he really couldn't blame her because of the circumstance.   
  
  
  
Max smiled and cuddled him a bit tighter and tucked her cold feet under his warm legs.  
  
  
  
"Your feet are freezing." -He mumbled.  
  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" -Logan just realized what he had just said. He looked at Max.  
  
  
  
"Can you feel it?"  
  
  
  
"Am I dreaming or is this for real?" -Logan asked unbelievably. He removed the blankets from the bed and stared at his fully exposed feet.   
  
  
  
"Can you feel this?" -Max rubbed her feet against his slightly atrophied legs.   
  
  
  
"I. . .Uh . . .I don't know, maybe I am imagining things." -He was still in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Close your eyes Logan." -Max sat up and moved to the feet end of the bed.  
  
  
  
She lay her hand on one of his shins, waiting for Logan to tell her he felt her touch. But nothing happened, he didn't respond.  
  
  
  
"Max? Are you there?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, wait . . ." -She squeezed him firmly in his calf.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God." -He opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
"And?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you just did, but I definitely felt something against my calf!" -He said excitedly.   
  
  
  
"What about your other leg?" -Max squeezed him again.  
  
  
  
"Yep, kinda numb though."  
  
  
  
"And this?" -She squeezed in both of his thighs.  
  
  
  
"Yes!"  
  
  
  
Logan placed his arm on his stomach and was happy that he felt it too, even though the sensation wasn't that strong. But he definitely could feel something.  
  
  
  
"Logan, this is amazing."  
  
  
  
"I just cant believe this is happening to me." -He almost cried a happy tear.  
  
  
  
"I am so happy for you!" -She flung herself around his neck, knocking the air out of his lungs.  
  
  
  
"Uh"  
  
  
  
"Oh My God! Your back! Did I hurt you?" -Max was so excited for Logan that she had forgotten about his surgery.  
  
  
  
"I am fine!" -He laughed. "No pain at all!"  
  
  
  
"Why are you two kids making so much noise?" -Bling stood in the door way half asleep.  
  
  
  
"Bling, I can feel my legs!"  
  
  
  
"What?" -Bling was wide awake now and came closer to sit on the bed next to Max.  
  
  
  
"I have some feeling back in my legs!"  
  
  
  
Bling touched his leg and looked at Logan who had a wide grin on his face.  
  
  
  
"Can you move your leg?"  
  
  
  
Logan was dumbstruck. How come he didn't try that before?  
  
  
  
"I . . .I don't know. . ." -He stumbled. "Haven't tried it yet."  
  
  
  
He focused on his feet, trying to move it. But nothing happened. Even his toes didn't responded.  
  
  
  
"I can't move them." -He said disappointedly.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, this is already a great beginning." -Bling tried to lighten his spirit up again.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
  
  
"I am going to call Dr. Carr." -Bling left the room.  
  
  
  
"Max, pinch me in my arm. Am I dreaming this?"  
  
  
  
"Of course not, silly!" -She pinched him in his thigh instead.  
  
  
  
"Ouch." -He joked. He felt a light, but noticeable pressure against his thigh.  
  
  
  
Max continued stroking his shin.  
  
  
  
"Max, you have no idea how wonderful this is feeling."  
  
  
  
"I can, I just have to look at the dopey smile on your face!" -She joked.  
  
  
  
"Max! I am serious!"  
  
  
  
"Me too! "-She laughed and continued with massaging his feet.  
  
  
  
"This is pretty weird."   
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"I see what you are doing and I used to be ticklish, cant stand it if someone was touching my feet."  
  
  
  
"What about now?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, I definitely feel something, its feeling rather numb though . . ." - He shivered a bit.  
  
  
  
"Are you cold ?" -Max asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just a little bit."  
  
  
  
Max grabbed the blankets and lay down next to him. Covering herself and Logan with the blankets.  
  
  
  
"Thank."  
  
  
  
"No problem." -She knew that sometimes Logan had a hard time regulating his body temperature, because of his paralysis.   
  
  
  
She cuddled closer to him, wrapped her legs around his.  
  
  
  
He just wanted to roll over to her and fully embrace her, he tried it, but all he could do was lying flat on his back.  
  
  
  
Logan never felt so happy since the shooting. The feeling in his legs were coming back and he had a beautiful girl his side to share it with. Maybe he will have a normal life after all. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
  
  
T.B.C tomorrow   
  
  
  
Please review the good and the bad! Thanks!  
  
  
  
XXX Original D 


	11. After The Doctor's Visit

Thanks for your response and reviews ( even the good and the bad) : - )  
  
silverstar27 - M/L Only - idlehands452 - huntress k - Max Guevera Cale - agmgdafan -Thanks for reviewing and liking the chapter!  
  
zusanli : thanks for the suggestion, and trying to safe my ass from the negative reviews ;)  
  
colie : nope he isnt  
  
* * *OK - MY OVERALL REACTION ON THE NEGATIVE REVIEWS:   
  
Dear readers. . . I must say I did expect these reactions ( remembering the reactions I've gotten from my multiple choice question.)  
  
But I really had hoped that you would know me better by now ( after ready 9 chapters). Its not my style to just give Logan a miracle cure and 'they life happily ever after', I love this story to much to do that, I don't think I can even end this story!!!! . . .And remember this story IS called. "Logan's Surgery Fails".  
  
I really had thought about my story lines and how it should continue. I had the structure ready before I went on my holiday. During my holiday I wrote everything out on pieces of paper! So I have my good reasons why I let this "Rising" happening. And you will find out why.  
  
MY MISTAKE WAS:  
  
That I have only posted chapter 10, and didn't post the rest of the chapters that I ve written, cuz I simply didn't made them digital YET. Maybe I should have waited and post the whole bunch of chapters at once, then this whole confusion wouldn't have happened.   
  
( maybe I will do that next time )  
  
* * * OK- NOW THE INDIVIDUAL REACTION - _____thanks I also like your reviews, a lot actually, (that means you do care about the story!)  
  
Steffi : Bling isn't such a good cook, so he made the kitchen dirty, he used all the pots and pans.. so max had to clean up the mess he made. ( haha , this was just an excuse why it took Max so long in the kitchen, I was just trying to get rid off Max so that Logan could do his thing!) . BTW, Logan did needed help from Bling to roll over to the sink. ( I've changed "He" into "Bling" to make it more clear now." Oh yeah and thanks for being honest! But I can assure you I would never go for a quick happy ending.. that is just not my style.  
  
Darkangel81 : don't worry , I am not! I will never do that ! I love this story to much to do that!  
  
mapleleaf : Who says that this is a miracle cure??? And didn't rush this chapter off: I had my definite story lines already ready, before I went on holiday. All I had to do was write them out on a piece of paper. And I am not taking the easy way out, cuz the easy way out was "stop writing!".  
  
Alaidh: Of course I'm not!. I am all about the "Logan Surgery Fails".." I know it doesn't make sense at the moment to give him al little bit of an "Rising" but you will find out soon why I did it !!!  
  
me : I feel sad that you will stop reading it, I wished you had more faith in this story.  
  
* * *To ALL : But I still love your reviews! : - D  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!   
  
  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
  
  
Read and Please Review the good and the bad, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
I do apologise about my POOR English, still haven't found a beta person.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Chapter 11: After The Doctor's Visit  
  
  
  
Her cheek rested on his chest, his slender fingers played with her curly curls. The light shined through the blindfolds.   
  
"Ow S***!" -She stared at the watch on her wrist. "Gotta bounce, Normal is gonna kill me if I am late again!"  
  
Logan disappointedly relaxed his arm which was wrapped around her. He knew that he had to let her go, even though he didn't want to.  
  
Max reached down to grab her boots and pecked a kiss on Logan's cheek.  
  
"I'll come by at lunch-break." -She hurried off with her boots still in her hands.   
  
  
  
He sighed and rested his arm on his abdomen. He pinched the skin between his thumb and index-finger. There was a smile on his face, he could definitely feel something.  
  
. . .   
  
The doorbell rang. It was Dr. Sam Carr. Logan heard him coming closer to his room.  
  
"Good morning, Logan."  
  
"Morning , Sam. Thanks for coming so quickly." -Logan said happily as he propped himself a little up so he could face Sam properly.  
  
"No problem, but I can't stay long, it's a madhouse at the clinic. Bling told me that you regained some feeling in your legs."  
  
"Yes." -He replied proudly and picked up his glasses from the nightstand.  
  
Dr. Carr grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed to face Logan and took out a metal instrument from his bag.  
  
"OK. Lets get started. Logan, close your eyes. . . Can you feel that?" -He tapped on his feet.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Dr. Carr tapped on his thighs.  
  
"Yeah." -Logan replied.  
  
"And that?" -Dr. Carr asked, but he didn't touched him.  
  
"No Sam, because you didn't touch me." -He said dryly.   
  
"Well, I think we're dealing with phantom sensation."  
  
"So, how do you explain the fact that I do feel it when you touched me?"  
  
"Logan, spinal nerve damage does not just heal itself, not ever . . ."  
  
"But I'm telling you, this is not something I am imagining."  
  
"I need a sample of your blood to see what we're dealing with here."  
  
"I hate needles." -Logan grunted.  
  
"I know that, you've told me that before!"  
  
Logan sighed and stretched his arm out and looked away.  
  
"Relax your arm Logan, otherwise it will hurt."  
  
Dr. Carr shook his arm until it relaxed and stuck a needle in a vein and got two tubes of blood.  
  
"OK, I'm done. I will run these through the lab, then we'll see what we are dealing with." -Dr. Carr put his equipment back in his back.  
  
Logan felt disappointed. This is not the reaction what he had expected from Sam. Its should have been: Logan! You are getting better, you will be able to walk very soon!  
  
Dr. Carr saw the sad look on Logan's face.  
  
"You know. . .I am not telling you not to have hope, anything is possible, but as your doctor I have the responsibility to give you the medical facts. And I will call you right away as soon as I know what's going on here."  
  
"OK. . ." -He sighed.  
  
"I will call you this afternoon."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Dr. Carr stood, up and left the room.  
  
. . .  
  
"Phantom sensation, yeah right!" -He mumbled to himself.  
  
Logan propped himself up on this arms. His abdomen and back muscles weren't doing what they were used to do. He grunted at his limp body and dragged him self up, feeling the texture vaguely rubbing underneath him.  
  
Finally, he was sitting, leaning against the headboard breathing heavily. It took him more effort and time than normal.  
  
When he caught his breath. He shoved his legs off the bed and shifted his position to face his chair.   
  
He placed one hand on his night stand and slowly leaned forward to reach his chair. which was a few feet away.   
  
"S****" -He hissed.  
  
Logan had his hand on one of the wheels of the chair, but he was leaning to much forward. He didn't had the working back muscles to drag the chair closer to the bed, nor had he the strength to push himself back to the bed.  
  
He felt trapped, deceived by his own body. There was no way back.  
  
Bling was only a few rooms away, all he had to do is to call out his name. But Logan kept himself quiet.  
  
Stubbornly he gathered his breath and let go off the chair and placed his palm on the wooden floor. Then he let go off the nightstand and made himself tumble slowly out of the bed. With a quiet drop he landed on the floor.  
  
On his elbows he crawled towards his chair and reached up to put the chair on its brakes. With two hands on the rims on the wheels, he took his final breath and pushed himself up with allot of effort.  
  
Once seated, he lifted his leg up, but the counterweight of his leg made him lose his balance. He landed on his own knees.  
  
"Damn." -He said through his breath.  
  
He pushed himself up again and reach down behind his backrest to get the Velcro belt, strapped himself in his chair and pulled his feet up.  
  
For the very first time he sat in his wheelchair and could feel that he was actually sitting in it. He felt the cool footrest underneath his bare feet.  
  
Logan placed his hands back on the wheels and wheeled himself to the bathroom.  
  
He opened the medicine cabinet and got out his stuff and the bottle of antiseptic and rolled over the toilet. He didn't have a lot of feeling down there, but he definitely felt discomfort when he inserted himself.  
  
"Kssssstttt."-He hissed.  
  
Logan's face grimaced when he pulled out the catheter, that was definitely painful! 'Well thats a improvement,.'-He thought. This was one of the things he felt so embarrassed about, he hoped that this was one of the last times he had to do this.  
  
He rolled himself over to the sink to wash his hands and face and to brush his teeth.  
  
His eyes glanced over to the shower-seat and the handles that were attached on the wall. "Could I take a shower by myself?" -He wondered. He really wanted to take a shower.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I rather not risk it" -He mumbled under his breath and wheel out of the bathroom.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan was in the kitchen counter, preparing a sandwich.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" -Bling raised his voice when he entered the kitchen and saw Logan.  
  
"Making breakfast." -Logan spun his chair around and smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Do you think you're being funny?"  
  
"No." -Logan answered, he felt like a kid who was being caught.  
  
"I'm serious Logan, you've could have hurt yourself, again." -He emphasized the last word.  
  
Logan sighed, but he knew that Bling was right. But he couldn't help feeling grumpy about it.  
  
"Did you speak to Sam before he left? " -Logan tried to change the subject.  
  
"Yes." -He answered. "You shouldn't strain your back like that, Logan. You just got home yesterday! Or do you want to go back to the hospital?" -Bling continued lecturing him.  
  
"Look. . . nothing happened." -He said in an relaxed kind of way.  
  
"But it could."  
  
"I am tired of being stuck in bed all day long! I just wanted to get out of bed."  
  
"And who said you could?"  
  
"Me!' - He said with frustration. He turned his chair around, and placed his plate with a sandwich on his lap and wheeled over to the dinner table and set the wheels on brake.  
  
Bling followed him.  
  
"Logan, you should have known better. You could have ripped your stitches again!"  
  
"But I haven't." -Logan placed the plate on the table.  
  
"How can you be certain of that?"  
  
Logan ignored him and started to chew on his sandwich.  
  
"Can I at least check out your stitches? Just to make sure?"  
  
"If you really want to. . ." -He shrugged.  
  
Bling glanced over to the wheels to see if they were on brakes, and removed the Velcro belt.  
  
"Logan, put your arms on the table, OK?"  
  
Logan did what he was told too.  
  
Bling guided Logan to lean forward and rolled his T-shirt up. He removed the dressing to take a look at the stiches.  
  
"Hmmm, that's odd. . ." -Bling frowned.  
  
* * *   
  
Sorry about the weak cliff-hanger! I try to type everything out A.S.A.P and post all the chapters at once!  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Please say Hi or review if you are still reading this!  
  
  
  
Take Care + XXX ,  
  
Original D  
  
Feel free to mail at: original-d@excite.com 


	12. Pluripotents

Thanks for your response and reviews ( even the good and the bad) : - )  
  
-Pecan ---Thank you, i am try following my heart. Thanks for the encouraging words :-)  
  
-Me --- i am glad to hear that i haven't lost you as a reader. Please have faith in this story, you might not like these few chapters, but i promise i will make it up to you. Please let me hear from you again.  
  
-idlehands452 --- Thank you for the encouraging words :-D Thanks again :-D  
  
-steffi ---sorry that the medical stuff isn't right, but i dont have a medical degree and i was following the original DA episodes.  
  
-missundaztood --- Thank you for your review. I appreciate it very much and thanks for liking my little chapters ;-)  
  
-Darkangel81 --- whoops, there is a temporarily miracle going on.  
  
-Beth --- thanks for your review. Yeah, i think i will go on forever with this one. LOL ;-)  
  
-zusanli --- thanks for the review and reading ;-)  
  
-Colie --- Thank you Colie, for reading and reviewing :-D  
  
-Max Guevera Cale --- Wow thanks! Is this the real Max ? *wink*  
  
-huntress k --- haha, sorry for the long waiting time, i hope that this will make it up!  
  
-skatergirl --- Thank you, actually i saw some of those stories!  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!   
  
  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself when Sam left, and got told off by Bling.  
  
  
  
Read and Please Review the good and the bad, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
I do apologise about my POOR English, still haven't found a beta person.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Pluripotents  
  
  
  
Bling took another closer look at the stitches.  
  
"What? . . . What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just. . .they just look remarkably well."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It doesn't look like you had surgery 24 hours ago."  
  
Before Logan could say a thing, the phone ringed.   
  
Logan pushed himself up, wanting to pick up the phone himself. But he was too late. Bling got there first.  
  
"Hello?" -Bling answered.  
  
Logan grumpily strapped himself back in the chair and wheeled over to Bling.  
  
"OK, hang on, he is here now."  
  
"It's Sam." - Bling passed the phone to Logan.  
  
All of the sudden, Logan got goose-bumps. Why was Sam calling so soon, its not even afternoon. He took a deep breath before answering the phone.  
  
" . . .Hi Sam. . ." -He said slowly.  
  
"Logan, I've got the results of your blood work here.  
  
"That's fast."  
  
"Yeah, it was quiet in the lab."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I did find something, well, unusual. You have pluripotents in your bloodstream."  
  
"What are pluripotents?"   
  
"They're undifferentiated stem cells. It's what an embryo develops from and they can become any type of cell in the body."  
  
"So, maybe these cells are repairing what's been damaged."  
  
"Anything is possible Logan, but I don't want to speculate about something I can't even pretend to understand."  
  
"I'm getting out of that chair, Sam."  
  
"I'm going to hold a good thought for you on that. In the meantime, I'll run some more tests."  
  
"OK, thanks." -Logan hung up the phone and looked over at Bling.   
  
"Did the results show that the stem cells are repairing your spinal cord?" -Bling asked Logan.  
  
"I don't know, that is what I am thinking. Sam didn't tell me anything!"  
  
"Maybe Max's blood has some healing powers, that should be the reason why your incision is healing up so well."  
  
"Who would have thought that I would have revved up Manticore blood running through my veins?" -Logan laughed it off.  
  
He spun his chair around and wanted to pop a wheelie. But due to his lost of abdominal muscles, the chair flipped backwards. Bling was just in time to caught him before he would hit the ground.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
"Easy Logan! There is no need to be on the floor again." -He laughed and pushed Logan back up.  
  
"Yeah." He said shortly and wheeled towards the computer room.  
  
"Logan, wait!" -Bling noticed that the Velcro-band had slipped off the backrest.   
  
He spun his chair around to see why Bling called him.  
  
"The strap." -Bling pointed out.  
  
Logan looked down at his chest, but didn't see what was wrong with it.  
  
Bling walked around his chair and pulled the belt back over the backrest.  
  
"OK you ready to go!" -He padded on Logan's shoulder.  
  
"Oh wait!" -Bling called again.  
  
Logan turn his chair around for the second time.  
  
"You need a shower!"   
  
Bling helped him with transferring and taught him some tricks to stay balanced in the shower seat.  
  
. . .  
  
It was already afternoon, but still no sign from Max. Logan decided to page her. Some minutes later Max called him back.  
  
"Hey, I should have called." - She apologized.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Yeah, me and the guys were on our lunch break, but it took a little longer than I expected. So I'll catch you later, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, OK." -Logan hung up. It didn't feel right to him to tell her this over the phone. What was he suppose to say? 'Max, I want more of your blood and I want it now?'. He shook his head and laughed at the idea.  
  
  
  
The whole day, Logan stayed in the computer room. Things were pretty quiet around Eyes Only, so he spend the rest of that day finding information about pluripotents.  
  
. . .  
  
"Max! How was your day?" -Bling looked up from the recipe book.  
  
"Boring! So, Bling, what's cooking?"  
  
"Not sure yet."  
  
"Aha! Sounds good." -She joked and left the kitchen to head over to Logan's bedroom.  
  
"Max, he's in the computer room."  
  
"OK!" -Max turned around and headed to the other direction.  
  
When Logan had heard her voice, he struggled with Velcro strap. He definitely didn't want Max to see him like that!  
  
Just in time, he fumbled the strap his pocket.  
  
"Hey" -Max peeped around to corner to see what he was up too.  
  
"Hey yourself." -He unconsciously ran his fingers through his spiky hair.   
  
"What yah doing?"  
  
"Heading back to the living room. Wanna join me?"  
  
"Sure." -Max turned around and walked towards the couch and sat down.  
  
Logan cautiously followed her, leaning slightly backwards so he wouldn't tumble forwards.  
  
He parked himself sideways from the couch and locked the brakes. Logan casually placed his hands back on the wheels to steady himself.  
  
"So what did Sam say?" -She looked up at Logan.  
  
"He couldn't really tell what was really going on, but he did say that I have pluripotents running through my bloodstream."  
  
"Stem-cells?"   
  
"Yeah, it's in your revved up Manticore blood and I believe that is exactly what is repairing the nerve-damage."  
  
"Well, We were designed to recover from injuries quicker. . . Do you think what I am thinking?"   
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"Ok, don't move. I'll be right back." -She stood up.  
  
"I am not going anywhere." -He shrugged.  
  
Max was looking though Bling's medical stuff in the therapy-room and found the stuff she needed for a blood transfusion.  
  
"I got what I needed." -She returned back and sat down. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable?" - She patted on the spot next to her.  
  
"Nah." -He shook his head. "I am doing fine up here."  
  
"OK." -She shrugged. "Now, give me your arm."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No, next year. . . Of course now!"   
  
"Do you know how to do this?" -Logan rested his arm on the armrest of the couch.  
  
"Sure I do, I had a lot of practice down at Manticore." -She was about to stick a needle through his vein.  
  
"Oh, I really don't like needles." -He looked away grimacing.  
  
"Yeah tell me something new." -She sniggered.   
  
Logan smiled a little, but Max couldn't see that.  
  
"Done!" -She said proudly.  
  
Logan turn his head back and saw Max's blood running through the tube and entering his arm. Then his eyes met hers. They were lost in each others gaze.  
  
A moment later, Max's eyes were starting to droop.  
  
"Max, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a bit sleepy."  
  
"Shall we stop?"  
  
"Nah, I can take it" -She mumbled.  
  
"Are you sure?" -Logan asked.  
  
Max didn't respond.  
  
"Max. . .?"  
  
Still no response.   
  
"Bling!" -Logan yelled.  
  
Bling came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" -He said when he saw the scene in the living room.  
  
"Can you take the needle out of her, Bling? I think she has given to much blood."  
  
Bling took the needle out of Max and checked her pulse.  
  
"Is she OK?" -Logan asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah she is fine, she's just sleeping tightly." - He picked her up and lay her in a more comfortable position on the couch.  
  
Then he removed the needle from Logan's arm.  
  
"I don't even want to know what you kids were doing, but if this really works. . ." -Bling smiled hopefully.  
  
"Lets hope it does." -Logan smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
I don't know who is still reading this: so make me happy and say HI  
  
Feel free to mail at: original-d@excite.com  
  
Please review.  
  
please please please???? 


	13. A Beginning

Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!   
  
  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself when Sam left, and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
  
  
Read and Please Review the good and the bad, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
I do apologise about my POOR English, still haven't found a beta person.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Chapter 13: A Beginning   
  
  
  
A couple of hours had already passed and Max was beginning to stir on the couch.  
  
Logan carefully wheeled over. He still wasn't wearing the strap. His hands stroke through her silky curly hair.  
  
"How long did I sleep?" -Max sat up and yawned. She stretched her arms and exposed her bellybutton.  
  
"Just a couple of hours."  
  
"That long?" -She yawned again.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"Good."  
  
"How are you feeling?" -She motioned to his legs.  
  
"Still the same." -He sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, it probably needs some time."  
  
"Yeah. . . So, are you hungry?" -Logan tried to change the subject.  
  
"Actually, I am!"  
  
"OK. The kitchen is that way! Follow me please." -Logan released his brakes and wheeled off.  
  
"What? No room service?" -She pouted.  
  
Logan turned his chair around. "Nope, its buffet night, tonight!" -He laughed.  
  
She followed him to the kitchen.  
  
"We've saved you a plate, it's in the microwave."  
  
Max heated her plate up and took it to the dining room table and began to eat.   
  
Logan placed a opened bottle of wine and two glasses between his legs and wheeled over to the table. He set his chair on brakes and put the two glasses on the dining table. With one hand holding the rim of the wheel, he removed the cork and poured some wine for the both of them with his other hand.  
  
"A good old Pre-Pulse." -He laughed and kept her company while she was eating.  
  
"What. . .?" -Max asked when she notice that Logan couldn't keep his eyes from her. "Never seen a girl eat before?"  
  
Logan felt his cheeks were going red, he was in fact staring at this beautiful creature.  
  
"Sorry." -He smiled and took a zip of his wine.  
  
She giggled at the thought of Logan being embarrassed.  
  
. . .  
  
Max had finished her dinner, and cleaned up the plates in the sink. When she was finished she headed towards the living room and found Logan yawning in his chair.  
  
"Sleepy?" -She asked.  
  
"Yeah." -He yawned again.  
  
Max walked closer and carefully sat down on his lap.  
  
"Oh." -He groaned.  
  
"What? Am I too heavy for you?"   
  
"No, it feels kinda strange to feel you sitting on my lap."  
  
"You better get used to it."   
  
She pecked a kiss on his forehead and stood up.  
  
"Where you going?" -Logan asked.  
  
"Taking a hot shower!"   
  
"OK, help yourself." -He smiled.  
  
Max headed towards Logan's bedroom. Logan spun his chair around and followed her.   
  
"Do you want to take a shower first?" -Max asked Logan.  
  
"Nope, already showered today!"  
  
"OK, see you in a minute!" -She smiled and went into the bathroom.  
  
Logan got out a new shirt and boxers from his wardrobe and headed to the guest bedroom.  
  
He passed the therapy room where Bling was working out with free weights.  
  
"Don't push yourself to hard, Bling." -He joked.  
  
"Never!" -He laughed. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To the guest bathroom, I hope you don't mind. Max is taking a shower in mine."  
  
"No, not at all . . . need any help?"  
  
"No I don't think so, thanks" -Logan wheeled off.  
  
In the bathroom, Logan took out a new toothbrush from the cabinet and went through his normal routine.  
  
When he struggled with taking off his clothes and changing into his fresh ones, he got surprised with something. He leaned forward to see if his eyes weren't deceiving him.  
  
Excitedly he rolled out of the bathroom and headed towards the therapy room.  
  
"Bling! Look!" -He motioned to his toes which were wiggling up and down.  
  
"Oh my God, Logan this is great."  
  
"I guess the blood transfer worked, huh?" -Logan said happily.  
  
"Can you move your leg?"- Bling asked.  
  
"No not yet." -He pursed his lips together.  
  
Bling picked up his foot from the footrest.  
  
"Try to move your foot."  
  
Logan tried and to his surprise, he saw his foot moving slightly sideward. It didn't move a lot, but it did move.  
  
"If I look at what you have achieved today, I think you'll be up and walking in no time!" - Bling placed Logan's foot back on the footrest.  
  
"Yeah." -Logan smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow we can start with some strengthening exercises."  
  
"I can't wait!" -Logan wheeled off.  
  
"Good night." -Bling called, but Logan didn't hear him.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan was back in the bedroom. To his surprise he heard that the was shower still running. He wheeled as close as possible to the bed and clumsily transferred himself. With some more effort than usual, he succeeded to drag his limb body onto the bed.  
  
When he covered himself under the blankets, he heard the water had stopped running.  
  
A few moments later, Max came out of the bathroom, wearing a short black short and one of Logan's shirts.  
  
"That shower took you more than a minute!" -He joked.  
  
"I can't help it, you have running hot water!' -She laughed.  
  
Logan propped himself up on his elbows, having a goofy smile on his face. He wanted to surprise Max with what he had discovered just a moment ago.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"   
  
"Nothing." -He said innocently.  
  
Max climbed into bed and rolled over to Logan, resting her cheek on his chest. She placed her arm around his waist and tangled with his legs.  
  
When Logan felt Max's feet touching his, he started wiggling his toes against her feet.  
  
"What was that?" -She looked up surprisingly at Logan.  
  
"Me." -He smiled.  
  
She smiled and stroked her foot against his and embraced him into a tight hug. Logan tangled his fingers with her curls.  
  
"Max, I . . ." -But before Logan could finished his sentence. A big spasm was attacking his back.  
  
"Arrghh" -He cried out.  
  
"Logan what's wrong? What's going on?" -Max released her grip of Logan. She didn't know what to do. She had never seen Logan like this before. The fear was written on her face.  
  
"Arghh . . .back. . . s-spasm." -He gasped and reach out for his back.  
  
"What can I do?" -She placed her hand behind Logan's head to give him some sort of support.  
  
The spasms were so bad that he couldn't answer her.  
  
"I'll get Bling." -Max left the bed to get help.  
  
"Bling!" -She yelled.  
  
"In here!" -He called from the therapy room.  
  
"Bling! It's Logan. He is having a spasm and I don't know what to do!"  
  
Together they hurried off to the bedroom.  
  
Logan lay on his back and was suffering terrible spasms. There was a tiny amount of sweat covering his forehead.  
  
"Logan I am going to move you on your stomach."  
  
"Don't." -Logan gasped, he was afraid of being moved which caused him more pain.  
  
Bling showed no mercy and slowly rolled him on his stomach. With long strong strokes, he started to massage the spasms out of his back.  
  
Logan cried with pain.  
  
Max climbed on the bed and sat down on her knees. She felt bad, because she couldn't help him.   
  
"Logan, it's gonna be OK." -She grabbed Logan's hand and tried to comfort him.  
  
She felt Logan squeezing her hand firmly. With her other hand she padded the back of his neck.  
  
  
  
After many strong massage strokes, Bling felt Logan was starting to relax. His pain was subsiding. Bling gave him another few strokes to be sure.  
  
"Bling, it's OK now."   
  
"Are you sure, Logan?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OK." -Bling rolled Logan back on his back.  
  
"Thanks Bling."  
  
"No problem, goodnight." -Bling left the room.  
  
There was an awkward moment in the room. Logan felt self-conscious about what just had happened. He wished that it didn't happen in front of Max. His eyes kept staring to the ceiling.  
  
Max lay down next to him and rolled on her side to face him.  
  
"Are you OK?" -She asked insecurely.   
  
"I'm sorry." -He apologised.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For scaring you like that."  
  
"I wasn't scared, Logan. I just didn't know what to do." -Max hooked her arm with his and held his hand with both hands.  
  
Logan sighed.  
  
"So that was a spasm?" -She tried to break up the wall that was coming in between them.  
  
"Yeah, one of the lovely side-effects of spinal cord damage." -He sighed.  
  
"Do you get those spasms often?"  
  
Logan nodded.  
  
"I never knew that."  
  
"Well, that isn't something you tell." -He looked at Max.  
  
Max wrapped her arm around him and rested her cheek on his chest.  
  
"I am sorry you had to see this." -He apologised again.  
  
"Logan, don't be sorry." -She raised her head to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to hide from me, not ever."   
  
Logan wrapped his arms around her. Words needn't to be said anymore. They enjoyed each others touch. He fell asleep some moments later.   
  
* * *  
  
Please please please review. Please? Oh -boy do I sound desperate?  
  
Love,  
  
Original D 


	14. Patience

Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!   
  
  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself when Sam left, and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
  
  
Read and Please Review the good and the bad, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
I do apologise about my POOR English, still haven't found a beta person.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Patience   
  
This morning, Logan woke up to find out that Max already had left. He picked up his glasses from the nightstand and noticed a little note.  
  
It was from Max.  
  
"Dear Logan,  
  
Sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you,  
  
You look so adorable when you are sleeping,  
  
Gotta blaze now, I'm already late!  
  
See you tonight.  
  
Kiss,  
  
Max."  
  
Logan smiled and placed the note in his drawer.  
  
He propped him self up and pushed his legs over to one side of the bed. Logan was surprised with how much feeling he had regained in one night.   
  
Logan was able to move his legs a little and could almost sit up straight with out any support. Even his transfer to his chair went more fluently.  
  
Looking down at his bare feet, he wondered if he could take a few steps. Logan set his chair on brakes and placed his feet, which landed heavily, on the wooden floor .   
  
On the count of three he pushed himself up.  
  
"Aarghhh" -He screamed, when he realised that his body wasn't strong enough to be able to stand. Logan landed flat down. With frustration he hit his fists on the wooden panels.  
  
Bling heard the commotion in the room and rushed over to Logan who lay frustrated on the floor.  
  
"Easy, Logan . . . easy. You got to have patience." -He hooked Logan under his arms and placed him back in his chair.  
  
Logan grunted.  
  
When Bling was about to reposition him better in his chair, Logan raised his hand, telling him to stop. Bling backed off and left the room.  
  
It took him a moment to gather himself back together. Grumpily, he dragged his legs back on the footrest and wheeled himself over to the bathroom   
  
There suffered great discomfort again from going to the toilet. At this moment he wished that he couldn't feel it, but he knocked it off on the wooden cabinet.  
  
At the sink he washed his hands and face and brushed his teeth and continued to take a shower and dressed himself up. As a finishing touch, he ran a towel through his wet hair and tossed it in the laundry basket.  
  
. . .  
  
"Sorry." -Logan apologised when he entered the living room.  
  
Bling looked up from his sports magazine.  
  
"You need to fix your temper, Logan."  
  
"Sorry."-he apologised again. "It's just, I want to be out of that damned chair as soon as possible."  
  
"Patience, Logan. You got to have patience."  
  
"I want to walk again, Bling." - Logan sighed.  
  
"Why don't you have breakfast first, and then we will work on that."  
  
"Great!" -A smile appeared on Logan's face, and he left to the kitchen.  
  
Logan quickly finished his breakfast and wheeled over to his bedroom to change himself into his working-out clothes.  
  
"I'm ready!" -Logan said excitedly when he entered the living room  
  
"That was fast." -Bling laughed and threw the magazine on the coffee table. "But first, I've got something for you." -He handed Logan a wrapped up long parcel.  
  
"A present for me ?"  
  
"Just open it."  
  
Logan tore the paper and laughed.  
  
"Wow, Bling you shouldn't have to." -He joked. Logan was holding one black streamlined elbow crutch.  
  
"It's the latest model." -Bling informed him. "And the other one is in the therapy room."  
  
Bling stood up and took the black crutch, so Logan had his hands free for the wheels and headed to the therapy room.   
  
. . .  
  
"Do you think you can manage to get up there?" -Bling motioned toward the exercise table.  
  
Logan struggled a bit, but he was able to.  
  
Bling did a few warming up exercises and some muscle strengthening routines with Logan.  
  
"Bling? Why are you smiling?" -Logan had spotted the grin on Bling's face.  
  
"Nothing! I just notice that you are fighting against my range of exercises!"   
  
"Because now I am able too." -Logan grinned.  
  
"Yeah, your muscles are pretty strong now!" -Bling continued with the last set of exercises.  
  
. . .  
  
"OK, lets get you on the exercise bridge."  
  
Logan transferred himself back in the chair and rolled over to the end of the bridge and locked his brakes.  
  
"Grab the pools, Logan, and pull yourself up." -Bling was in front of Logan.  
  
"Lift up your right foot. . . . . . Very good . . . . . And now the other . . . . Brilliant.".   
  
Logan was breathing heavily, because took him a lot of effort .  
  
"Do you want to rest, Logan?"  
  
"No. . ." Logan replied.  
  
"OK, try to take a step forward, but remember to shift your weight forward."  
  
Logan slowly took a step.  
  
"Very good. . . . .. . . Now, take another step. . .. .. .. Good . . . . . . . Try to walk to the end of the bridge."  
  
Logan could manage to take a few more step, he was geting better and better. But he was going to fast and it went wrong. He stumbled over his own feet. He almost landed on the floor if it wasn't for Bling, who caught him.  
  
"Damn it!" -He grunted.  
  
"Easy Logan, you were going to fast. You've got to have patience." -Bling placed him back in his chair. "Take it easy OK? We're gonna take a break."  
  
"Damn it! I don't want to take it easy!" - Logan grunted madly at himself.  
  
"Patience Logan . . . Patience." -Bling tried to calm Logan down.  
  
  
  
Logan took a zip from his water bottle. "OK, lets do it again!"   
  
"You need to take it easy, otherwise you will burn out. Your muscles aren't used to work so hard." -Bling told him again.  
  
Logan sighed and took another zip.  
  
A few minutes later he hoisted himself up again. And practice walking between the pools.  
  
Bling rolled his eyes when he saw Logan standing up and decided to walk without waiting for him. Bling knew that he couldn't stop Logan from being stubborn. He was to determined to walk again.  
  
Logan was able to walk all the way to the end and back, then practiced to sit down from a standing position and to stand up again. He continued this routine many time and eventually learned to use the crutches.  
  
Bling told him to at least take a break and warned him that he will burn out if he didn't, but Logan stubbornly would not listen.  
  
Logan was all red and sweaty, he was tired, but he kept on going.  
  
"Arghh S*** "  
  
Logan's arms and legs were giving up on him, and he collapsed. Bling's quick reaction had soften his fall.  
  
"OK, you've done enough for today." -Bling took away his crutches and picked him up from the floor and carefully lay him down on the exercise table.  
  
Logan's legs were shaking from exhaustion and his arms were trembling.  
  
"I don't want to say 'I told you so', but you just wouldn't listen to me." -Bling sighed and started to work on his legs. With firm kneading motions he started to massage him.  
  
"Urgh" -Logan winced. He could feel his body shake, but he couldn't control it. Closing his eyes, he felt the firm kneading from Bling which was more uncomfortable that the trembling itself.   
  
When Bling was finally satisfied with the work he has done on the legs and back, he padded on Logan's knee.  
  
"Do you think you can sit down?" -Bling asked.  
  
"Yeah." -He grunted. Logan propped himself up and dragged himself into a seated position.  
  
"Uh" -He winced again.  
  
"Feeling OK?" -Bling asked.  
  
"Everything hurts" -He grunted.  
  
"Told you to slow it down." -He laughed. "But you wouldn't listen." -He added seriously.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah , Go ahead, rub it in. I deserve that."  
  
"Indeed you do!" -Bling joked.  
  
Bling helped him transferring back in the chair. Logan accepted his help, because he knew he wouldn't have made it on his own, since his arms were all feeling limp from exhaustion.  
  
* * *  
  
Are you guys still reading?  
  
Before you freak out- I know what I am doing- And the story title will make sense eventually.  
  
I wish you all a wonderful Christmas!  
  
Please make Original D happy by reviewing, the good and the bad!  
  
original-d@excite.com  
  
TBC soon 


	15. New Gear

First of all.  
  
***Thank you idlehands452 for the quick Beta-ing and adding the lovely sentences!!! * muah* ***  
  
***Thank you Darkangel81 - for your help and our chat!***  
  
---M/L Only--- Thanks! Sorry I didn't have the time to read your story yet! But I will catch up soon. Happy holidays!  
  
---mapleleaf--- Happy holidays & thanks for reviewing.  
  
---Darkangel81--- Thanks for reviewing- and happy holidays.  
  
--- zusanli---yippie! Thanks for reviewing and happy holidays to you too  
  
--- idlehands452 --- Ha ha, I probably should kick your ass for skipping classes! ;-) I hope it was worth it ! - Thanks for reviewing and beta-ing .Happy holidays!  
  
---huntress k --- Thanks! And no cliff-hangers! The way you like it ! ;) - Happy holidays!  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!   
  
  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
  
  
  
Read and Please Review the good and the bad, but most importantly: ENJOY - Thanks  
  
I found a beta person!!! -Thank you idlehands452   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Chapter 15: New Gear  
  
In the evening, to Max's surprise, she found Logan in the living room.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey" - Logan spun his chair around. "How was your day?"  
  
"The same as usual, Normal kept nagging us about everything all day."  
  
Logan grinned.  
  
"So how was yours?"  
  
"OK, I guess." -Logan wheeled closer to Max.  
  
"Just OK?" -Max frowned, she was actually hoping for good news.  
  
"Yeah."-He smiled. " But I have a surprise for you, cover your eyes."  
  
Max placed her hands in front of her eyes.  
  
"Now, don't peek." -He set his wheels on brake.  
  
"I would never."- She said smiling  
  
Logan leaned forward and slowly stood up in front of her.  
  
Max uncovered her eyes and stared directly into his gorgeous blue eyes, face to face.  
  
"It's like some kind of miracle." -She whispered.  
  
"You're the miracle . . . You gave me back my life."  
  
"I've forgotten how tall you were."  
  
He laughed and leaned in to kiss her, but from the exertion from a couple of hours ago, his legs soon gave out.  
  
Logan loosing his balance fell into Max's ready arms. He sighed.  
  
Max kept her arms firmly around him and slowly levelled him down in his chair.  
  
". . . Uh. . ." -He winced a little.  
  
"Are you OK?" -Max bent down worriedly in front of him.  
  
"Yeah . . . just sore muscles." -He reflexively started to massage the muscles in his upper arm.  
  
Max frowned.  
  
"Pushed myself too hard in the therapy room." -He grinned.  
  
"Well, there is always tomorrow." -She smiled and started to rub Logan's broad muscular shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. . . Tomorrow." -He sighed.  
  
*****  
  
The next day, Logan woke up to find that Max had already left. After his visit to the bathroom, he wheeled himself to the therapy room.  
  
He set the brakes on his chair and took the black crutches, which were resting against the wall. Logan placed his arms through the loops of the crutches, leaned forward, and stood up in one fluid motion.  
  
Carefully, taking one step at a time, he slowly left the therapy room, leaving his chair behind.  
  
His legs were still feeling kind of stiff and heavy, but he had improved a lot since yesterday.  
  
Step by step he struggled his way to the kitchen, it took him more time and effort to get there on feet than on wheels. But he kept going.   
  
As he entered the kitchen, someone grabbed him suddenly from behind.   
  
"Hey!" -The person said.  
  
Startled by the two arms embracing him around his waist and chest, he stumbled forwards.  
  
"Whoops, sorry." -The two arms tightened their grip so Logan wouldn't fall.  
  
"Max . . . you startled me."   
  
"Yeah, I noticed . . . Sorry . . ." -Max apologised again; she shifted her arms around him and helped him to find his balance again.  
  
"I thought you'd left." -Logan struggled with his crutches to stand straight again   
  
"I took a day off," -She said casually. Her arms caressed his chest and waist.  
  
"Wow, Normal gave you a day off?" -Logan repositioned his crutches again so he could stand properly.  
  
"No, I had a medical emergency, so I need a note from the Doc . . ." -She pressed her cheek against his back. "Are you OK?" -She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. . ." -Logan said shyly.  
  
There was a peaceful silence. They enjoyed each other's presence and touch. Max rubbed her cheek against his back and held him tightly. Logan enjoyed her touch.  
  
"Max. . .first you have to let me go, so I can take care of the doctor's note." -He hinted to her. But the truth was, he needed to shift the weight off his legs. He felt his legs were about to fail him if he stood still any longer.  
  
  
  
Max slowly released her grip on him.  
  
Step by step, Logan carefully turned towards her.  
  
"So do you like my new gear?" -Logan motioned with his chin at his black elbow crutches.  
  
"Yeah." -She crossed her arms and leaned against the metallic fridge.  
  
Logan grinned and slowly turned around, heading over to the stools at the kitchen island.  
  
Max watched him walk away step by step, watching his skinny bottom going up and down.  
  
When he was finally seated and had rested his crutches against the kitchen island, he turned his head and saw that Max was staring at him.  
  
"Hello, earth to Max!" -He teased her.  
  
Max blushed.  
  
"I hope you had a nice view." -Logan grinned. He definitely knew what she had been staring at.  
  
"I can't complain!" -She stuck her tongue out.  
  
Logan ran his hand through his spiked hair. He got his crutches and stood up again. At his own pace he walked over to the coffeemaker.  
  
"Coffee?" -He offered  
  
"Sure." - Max walked over to sit down at the kitchen island.  
  
Logan switched the machine on, got out two mugs, and waited impatiently for the coffee.  
  
Max giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" -He turned his head around.  
  
"Nothing." -She tried to look innocent.  
  
"I hope you are not laughing at me." -He grinned.  
  
"Never."  
  
Logan poured the coffee into the two mugs and then he paused. How was he going to bring them over to the island? Both of his hands were already occupied.  
  
"Need an extra pair of hands?" -Max stood up.  
  
"No thanks, I got it!' -He replied.  
  
Logan slowly walked over to corner where his serving trolley was. Step by step, he pushed the trolley to the coffeemaker, placed the mugs on its tray, and rolled them over to the island.  
  
"Coffee is served." -Logan sat down, rested the crutches against the island, and set the mugs down in front of them.  
  
"That was very clever of you!" -Max winked.  
  
"Thank you very much." - He grinned.  
  
While they both enjoyed their coffee, Max made a few sandwiches to fill her stomach.  
  
"Do you want one?" -Max offered Logan one of her sandwiches.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry now."  
  
"OK." -She said as she munched.  
  
Logan took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"So what are the plans for today?" -Max asked.  
  
"I don't know." - He shrugged.  
  
"What? You're not telling me that I took a day off for nothing?" -She pouted.  
  
Logan laughed. "Well, what do you want to do then?"  
  
"Hmmm..." -Max tapped her chin. "How about having a walk in the park later in the afternoon?"  
  
"The park?" -Logan balled his hands into a fist and took a glance at his new gear, which was still resting, against the island.  
  
Max knew what he was thinking and held his hands, which were still clenched into fists.  
  
"Or do you want to do something else?" -She completely understood his issue at the moment and was already regretting that she even came up with the plan.  
  
"No, the park is fine. I've been locked between these four walls way too long." -He smiled insecurely.  
  
  
  
"OK, that's a date then!" -Max left her stool to put the plate and mugs in the dishwasher.   
  
Logan stood up and got his crutches.  
  
"Maybe we can have a picnic in the park, too." -Max added.  
  
"Sure." -He said apprehensively and leaned on his crutches.  
  
Max came closer and slowly hugged him.  
  
"Don't worry, we will take it slow." -She pressed her cheek into his chest.  
  
Logan wanted to embrace her back, but he needed his arms to support himself. So he rubbed his scruffy chin on the top of her head instead.  
  
"Are you up for a game of chess?" -She asked.  
  
"Always!"  
  
"Good!" -She smiled. "Last one in the living room is the loser!" -She laughed and ran into the living room.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" -He yelled back. Then a wide grin appeared on his face. "Oh, well. I am never going to win anyway"   
  
* * *  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
make me happy and review! the good and the bad!  
  
XXX  
  
Original D 


	16. First Date

First of all.  
  
***Thank you idlehands452 for the very quick Beta-ing and improving the story * muah* and thanks for the lovely discriptions***  
  
.  
  
-agmgdafan --- Thanks ! but i dont think i will be able to finish it !  
  
-forever eyes --- Thanks for reviewing. but sorry no ends :P ( not yet )  
  
-idlehands452 --- *hugs* ( no words needed )  
  
-Steffi --- Thanks for reviewing again (:-) (:-) (:-)  
  
-missundaztood --- Thanks  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!   
  
  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 16 First Date  
  
.  
  
It was already afternoon, Max and Logan were sitting at the coffee table and were still playing their game of chess.  
  
It seemed like forever, when Logan made his move.  
  
"Finally." -Max said and quickly made her move.  
  
"She beats a retreat in the face of the Sicilian gambit . . ." -Logan rubbed his chin.  
  
"Check."   
  
Logan went to make another move.  
  
"Hmm-hmm." -Max shook her head.  
  
"It's not checkmate. Is it?" -Logan leaned forward to take a closer look. "Can't be. . ."  
  
"I'm afraid so." -Max smiled.  
  
"OK . . . So, uh . . . That's. . . uh, four games to you.  
  
"Actually, it's five." -Max corrected him.  
  
"Right, five . . ." -Logan leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Shall we go and prepare our picnic?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" - Logan agreed.  
  
Max stood up and Logan did the same.  
  
"Max, look."  
  
Max, who was just a few steps away from the kitchen, turned around. She saw Logan taking a few steps without his crutches.  
  
"Am I dreaming this?" -Logan asked in disbelief.  
  
Max walked over to Logan, who was still staring at his own feet. She pinched him hard in his arm.  
  
"Ouch!" -Logan rubbed his arm, which she just had pinched. "What did you do that for?" He squinted his eyes at her.  
  
"Just making sure you weren't dreaming." -She winked  
  
"I guess . . . I'm not dreaming." -He sniggered. "But still, I can't believe it." -Logan took another few steps. "I mean . . .uh. . . your blood . . .It's happening so quickly. -He stammered.  
  
"Well, we were designed to recover from injuries quicker." -Max tried to sound casual, but she was actually thrilled.  
  
She walked over to Logan, who stood there astonished.  
  
"Come on miracle boy, let's go." -Max smiled, she held his hand, and guided him to the kitchen.   
  
Logan rubbed his thumb on her soft hand. Max looked into Logan's gorgeous blue eyes with her big Bambi brown ones. They both knew that this was their first time that they walked together hand in hand.  
  
"OK." Logan said shyly and let go of her hand. "I'll get the bread." -He said nervously.  
  
Logan sliced the bread and Max took care of the toppings, she expertly stacked the cheese, turkey, lettuce, and tomatoes.   
  
Logan watched the intense concentration etched on her face as she prepared the sandwiches.  
  
"And here I thought you would starve if I didn't feed you," -He joked  
  
When everything was done, they put the whole lot in a backpack along with some excellent pre-pulse wine Logan had been saving.  
  
"Do you have a old blanket or something?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on." -Logan took a large tablecloth out of a cabinet.  
  
"Will this do?" -He waved it in front of Max.  
  
"Yeah its fine, but it will get dirty though."  
  
"Nah, don't worry it's old, I hardly use it." -He stuffed the tablecloth in the back pack. "OK, I think we are ready to go." -He swung the bag on his shoulder.  
  
"Great." -Max walked over to the door.   
  
Logan took a glance at his crutches, which were still in the living room, leaning against the couch. He grinned and headed to the door.   
  
He passed the therapy room, Max saw Logan taking a quick look at his wheelchair, which he had abandon only a day ago.  
  
When his shining blue eyes left the chair, they wandered over to meet the chocolate brown eyes that sparkled lovingly at him.  
  
Max smiled and reached out a hand to him, which he gently took.  
  
Logan locked the door and they walked hand in hand to the elevator.  
  
. . .   
  
In the elevator, Logan pressed the button to take them to the garage.  
  
As soon as the doors closed they both felt nervousness pass between them.   
  
Max looked up at him, their eyes met.  
  
"So." -They both said at the same time and laughed at what they just said.  
  
"OK, so this is what a first date feels like." -Max began.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." -Logan broke the intense eye contact and franticly started to study the level indicator with great interest.   
  
"Are you nervous?" -She sensed that Logan was tense.  
  
"Nah . . ." -He lied. "I'm just . . . hey, we're here." -Logan was saved by the elevator bell, and the doors sliding open.  
  
Logan unlocked the doors to his Aztec and walked over to the passenger side to hold the door open for Max.  
  
"Thanks." -She said and stepped in the vehicle.  
  
"Your very welcome." -He smiled while closing the door.  
  
Logan placed the bag in the trunk and walked over to the drivers seat and got in the car.  
  
The park wasn't far away, but because of the traffic and sector checks, the ride took a little longer.  
  
Max watched how Logan still manoeuvred the car with the hand controls. He caught her watching him.   
  
"I'm used to the hand controls."-He explained. "And it's been a while since I have used the foot pedals." -He chuckled and motioned to his legs and the pedals underneath the dashboard.  
  
"Well, you have plenty of time to re-adjust again." -She smiled.  
  
"Yeah." -Logan unconsciously rubbed his thigh, which he did feel.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan, finding an open space parked his Aztec.  
  
"Wait here, Max." -He motioned her to stay put as he got out. He got the backpack from the car and walked over to the passenger seat. He opened the door with a swing and raised his palm up, which Max gracefully took as she stepped out of the car.  
  
The sunbeams were shining through the branches of the trees and landed on the path, which they followed. They passed a kindergarten playground, which was deserted.  
  
"Logan, do you wanna. . .?" -She motioned with her head to the playground.  
  
"Nah." -He nodded insecurely.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. No fun for Logan Cale." -She pouted.  
  
"Well . . . I'm not sure if I . . . uh." -He hesitated.  
  
"That means a yes!' -Max answered quickly, leaving no time for Logan back out. She dragged him over to the swings.  
  
"Sit down." -She pointed to the seat.  
  
"Max, it's been a long time . . ." -He pursed his lips together.  
  
"You'll do fine!" -She said as she sat in the swing next to him and started to swing back and forth.  
  
Max noticed that Logan was still sitting sadly in the swing, staring at his own feet. She stopped swinging and stood up.  
  
"You know how to swing? Don't you? -She asked tentatively. She kneeled down in front of him, and started to rub his thighs gently.  
  
Logan remained silent and stared at Max's hands, which were caressing his thighs.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"I was hoping you would push me!" -He grinned cheekily at her.  
  
Max realised that Logan was joking.  
  
"Oh, you think that was funny!" -She laughed and lightly punched him in the thigh.  
  
"Ouch! Max, that hurts!" -He rubbed his thigh.  
  
"You big baby! It wasn't that hard!" -She laughed and settled herself back in the swing.  
  
Logan grinned. "So?" -He asked her questionably.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to push me?"  
  
"OK, if you insist." -Max grinned cheekily.  
  
Max stood up and pushed Logan back and forth. As he gained momentum he went higher and higher.  
  
"Whoa, Max, stop!" -Logan laughed.  
  
She ignored him. Pushing higher and higher.  
  
"Max! Seriously, Stop."   
  
Max thinking he was joking again continued to push him.   
  
Logan jumped out of the swing and landed on his knees on the sand.  
  
"Oh, Logan. I am so sorry . . ." -She crouched next to him.  
  
Logan panted.  
  
"Are you OK?" -She asked worriedly and placed an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, it's just. . . I'm not really fond of heights." -He bit his lip.  
  
"I didn't know . . . I thought you were joking."  
  
  
  
They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh boy, look at us!" -Logan laughed.  
  
"And it is not even funny!" -She added.  
  
"I know!" -He grinned.  
  
"Why don't we have our picnic, now we are both on our butts."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yeah, why not. We're both dirty now." -She shrugged and opened the bag and got out the food.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan crossed his legs and Max sat on her knees in front of him.  
  
They laughed and talked while they ate, exchanging stories and relaxing in the rare Seattle sun.  
  
When they had finished their sandwiches and drinks, Max stood up and brushed the sand off her knees.  
  
Logan was still sitting in the sand.  
  
"Logan? You're not planning to stay on your butt all day, are you?" -Max looked down at him.  
  
"Max. . . I . . . Can't stand up." -He stammered.   
  
* * *   
  
TBC  
  
please review, please?  
  
original-d@excite.com 


	17. Scars

***Thank you idlehands452 for the Beta-ing and improving the story and for our chit chats! Muah * ***  
  
*** Thanks Darkangel81 for your help (again) and chit chats! * Muah* ***  
  
-Alaidh --- I am so sorry to hear that you don't like my story:(- But I am very happy with my Beta, and I am very glad that she offered to help me, and she is from an English speaking country!:). Anyway - happy new year to you! :)  
  
-Mapleleaf --- Thanks! And wishes you all the best for 2004!  
  
-Zusanli --- thank you for still reading and reviewing. And a happy new year to you !  
  
-Idlehands452 --- thank you for still reviewing!!!!!! * best wishes for 2004 to yah, Boo!*  
  
-Darkangel81--- Thanks for reviewing and the chats! -happy 2004!  
  
-Steffi --- Thanks for reviewing. It was the Sicilian gambit, huh ? That was idlehands452's idea! - best wishes for the new year!   
  
-Me --- one more chapter okay * wink * thanks! I hope you enjoyed your holidays! And I wish you all the best for 2004!  
  
* waves to my email pen-pal named "honey" *  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!   
  
  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
  
Chapter 16: A trip to the park. Logan kind of fools around with Max.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 17: Scars  
  
.  
  
"What?" -Max frowned.  
  
"I can't stand up." -Logan made an attempt to get up, but failed to rise.  
  
"I'll kick your ass if you are kidding me again."  
  
"Max!' -He snapped. "I am serious, I can't get up." -Logan said with frustration.  
  
When Max saw that Logan was really struggling with his legs, she helped to lift him back on his feet.  
  
"Thanks." -He said grumpily.   
  
"What just happened?" -Max asked.  
  
"You saw it yourself!" -Logan snapped and paced away.  
  
"Logan!" -She yelled back.  
  
Logan stopped. He knew that he had overreacted.  
  
"You've got to let me in, Logan." -Max walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Sorry. . . it's just. . ." -He sighed. "I hate when you see my. . . That I. . ." -He stammered.  
  
"You don't have to hide, Logan. Not from me." -She looked him into his eyes.  
  
"It's just. . . I don't want you to see me as weak." -He sighed  
  
"You're not weak and you never were." -She assured him and squeezed him his hands.  
  
Logan stared at her. The way she looked up at him, she seemed to mean it. But he didn't want that, he didn't want to be the weak guy that needed her pity!  
  
"My legs just aren't strong enough, not yet." -He was certain of that.  
  
"There's always tomorrow." -She smiled.  
  
"Exactly!" -He chuckled, calming down a bit.   
  
"Let's go home OK?"  
  
They left the park hand in hand.  
  
. . .   
  
When they returned Logan threw the backpack and his car keys on the dinner table. He then slowly made his way into the living room where he sat down on the couch.  
  
Max went to the refrigerator to get a drink.  
  
Logan laid back comfortably on the couch. He closed his eyes and lay his head against the backrest and spread out his arms on the large black cushions.  
  
A glass of water in hand, Max entered the living room. She smiled when she saw Logan stretched out on the couch. His eyes were still closed.  
  
She took a sip from her glass, placed it on the table, and sat down on the wooden floor.  
  
Her eyes glanced over to Logan, who still wasn't aware of her presence.  
  
Like a cat, she crawled down on her knees over to Logan and sat down in front of him.   
  
Max rested her hands on his knees; her chin rested on her hand and she looked up at him.  
  
Logan, woken by her touch, looked down and saw the beautiful creature on the floor at his lap.  
  
"Hey." -He gave one of his 100-watt smiles.  
  
"Are you tired?" -She rubbed her hands on both of his thighs.  
  
"Nah, not really." -He shrugged and watched her hands leaving his thighs.  
  
"Yeah right." -Max smiled in disbelief and rested her chin on his knee.  
  
Logan blushed when he felt her hands running up and down his calves.  
  
"You're blushing." -She noticed right away.  
  
"Yeah." -He chuckled and nervously wiped off his sweaty palms on the couch.  
  
"So, what are you hiding from me this time?" -Max grinned at the still blushing Logan.  
  
"Nothing." -Logan laughed. "It just. . . that feels amazing."   
  
"What does?" -Max looked at him with her big brown eyes.  
  
"What you're doing right now."   
  
"This?" -Max squeezed his calves gently.  
  
"Yeah." -Logan blushed again.  
  
"I haven't felt that in a very long time." -Logan smiled and cupped her cheek.  
  
Max smiled; Logan ran his fingers through her curls and stroked her cheek with his other hand.  
  
She closed her eyes, enjoying his gentle touch even more, while she continued to caress his calves softly.   
  
Logan leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss on her soft, full, lips.   
  
Max opened her eyes and found his sparkling blue ones again gleaming at her.   
  
She slowly stood up and moved over to sit on his lap. She cupped his scruffy cheeks in her hands and returned his kiss. Logan placed his hands around her tiny waist and held her close.  
  
"Dance with me, Logan." -She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Max, I can't."  
  
"Why?" -Max let go of his cheek and looked him in his eyes.  
  
"You're sitting on my lap." -He grinned and patted on her thigh.  
  
Slowly, they both stood up and walked to the centre of the living room.  
  
Logan reached out, and Max placed her hand in his. Logan, with his other hand behind her head, gently pulled her in for another kiss, before he placed both of his hands around her waist.  
  
They slowly danced around in the living room.  
  
"You do realise that there is no music?" -Logan whispered.  
  
"I'm doing fine without it."-She ran her hands up and down his back.  
  
"You dance pretty well." -Logan smiled.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." -Max slid her hands under his shirt.  
  
Logan stared lovingly in to her eyes and felt her warm fingers caressing his bare skin.  
  
Max ran her fingers up and down his lower back and enjoyed his handsome facial expressions.   
  
"How does this feel?" -She asked.  
  
"Wonderful." -He whispered and pecked a kiss on her forehead.  
  
She gently kneaded the muscles in his back and watched him enjoy her touch. She relished feeling his soft bare skin against her fingers.  
  
Suddenly she felt lump of hard tissue on the left side of his lower back, where the bullet   
  
had entered his body and had damaged his spinal cord.   
  
When she realised that, she abruptly let him go.  
  
"Shit, are you OK?"  
  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" -He tried to reassure her by placing her hands back where they were before.  
  
Her fingers ran over the scar tissue caused by the damaging bullet. She looked questioningly at Logan.  
  
"It's OK, Max. It doesn't hurt." -He smiled weakly, noticing the sympathy on her face.   
  
Max traced with her finger along the long slim scar next to the bullet entrance on his spine, caused by his first surgery.  
  
"I'm so sorry." -Max stammered.  
  
"Max. . ." -He whispered. "What's wrong?" -He lifted her chin up and saw her watery eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry." -She apologised again. "I should have been there, then . . . this wouldn't have happened to you." -She placed her hands back on his shirt. "This was all my fault."  
  
"Max, listen. . ." -He took a deep breath. "Listen, it was never your fault, Max." -He cupped her head in his hands.  
  
"I could have saved you from being hurt. I should have been there, Logan. . . I could have protected you, but I was too self-centred to do so. . . I'm so sorry." -She fought back her tears.   
  
"Max, I never blamed you, you must know that. It wasn't your fault." -He caressed the back of her neck.   
  
"And look at me now, I'm standing here, I'm dancing with you, you gave me back my life." -Logan continued.  
  
Max pressed her cheek into his strong chest and listen to his strong heart beat which was beating very fast.  
  
"Still, I could have prevented it." -She felt a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Max, it's really not your fault." -He held her firmly and caressed the back of her head.  
  
They both stood there for a long time in each other's embrace.   
  
. . .  
  
Max stomach started to rumble.  
  
"Hungry?"   
  
Max still had her cheek pressed tightly against his chest.  
  
"Max?" -Logan turned her chin towards him and he noticed the dried up tear tracks on her cheeks.  
  
"Hey its ok." -He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and looked in to her puffy eyes.  
  
Max turned her eyes away from him.  
  
"Max. . . You don't have anything to be sorry for." -He turned her face back towards him.  
  
" I guess I'll go refresh myself, OK?"  
  
"Take your time, I will go and prepare a little snack."  
  
Max let go of Logan and went into the bathroom.  
  
As Logan walked into the kitchen, his left leg started to shake. Loosing his balance he managed to grab the kitchen island and prevent his fall.  
  
He dragged himself onto the stool and tried to calm down his shaking leg.  
  
. . .  
  
Max entered the kitchen and spotted Logan on the stool.  
  
"I thought you were going to make a snack." -She smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot." -He tried to hide his shaking leg.  
  
"You're getting old!" -She joked and walked over to the fridge. "OK, what do we have here: Got a half a poulet chez Cale. . . .Some leafy green stuff. . . Mashed potatoes. . .Hmmm what else?" -She mumbled to herself.  
  
Max closed the fridge and turned around.  
  
"Oh my God, Logan!"   
  
* * *  
  
Whoops! Sorry about the bad cliff-hanger - but y'all know what's going to happen aiight???  
  
Please review, the good and the bad! And best wishes for the 2004!  
  
XXX   
  
Original D 


	18. Little Help & Time

***Thank you idlehands452 for the Beta-ing and improving the story, and preventing me from making the giant mistake! ***  
  
-Superblonde--- Thanks, and I hated that too when Logan kept hiding it, like in Kidz and Prodigy!  
  
-Me--- Sorry for milking it out. But we are almost there ! - Oh and sorry for letting you wait so long for the next chapter ;)  
  
-idlehands452 --- I know! Where are al the ML stories? I think you should write one! Thanks for beta-ing!  
  
-agmgdafan --- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-Colie --- Thank you so much!!!  
  
-Zusanli --- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Alaidh- thanks for telling me to get rid of these - - - - things!  
  
* waves to my email pen-pal named "honey" *  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!   
  
  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
  
Chapter 16: A trip to the park. Logan kind of fools around with Max.  
  
Chapter 17: He enjoys her touch, they dance, she learns about his scars and feels guilty.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 18 Little Help & Time  
  
.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, Logan!" She dropped everything down on the nearest kitchen island and hurried over.  
  
She found Logan in an awkward position. He was hanging between the kitchen island and the kitchen counter; his legs were hanging weakly underneath him.  
  
"Don't! I can do it," he grunted.  
  
Logan tried to drag himself up. His face was turning read, and wrinkles covered his face from exertion.  
  
Max saw that he was struggling and moved to help him.   
  
Logan gave her a cold look, but she already had her arms around him. She squatted down, held him closely in a tight embrace, and helped him back onto his feet.  
  
"You can let go of me now," he said, frustrated when Max supported him longer than necessary.  
  
Max slowly released her grip from him.  
  
"Logan, what's going on?" She asked worriedly.   
  
"I guess I've been standing too long," he sighed and walked over to the fridge, ignoring the look she was giving him.  
  
"I suggest you better take a rest and now," she emphasized the last word.  
  
"Max . . . I'm feeling fine," he sighed. There was an agitated tone to his voice.   
  
Logan closed the fridge and laid some tomatoes, a cucumber, carrots and lettuce on the island's chopping board.  
  
"But Logan," Max said, exasperated at his stubbornness.   
  
Logan pretended he didn't hear her and started to chop the vegetables.  
  
Max grumpily sat down on the other kitchen island and glared at Logan, whose attention was still focused on the vegetables.  
  
While chopping the lettuce, Logan felt a minor muscle spasm in his lower back. He ignored it and concentrated on the lettuce.  
  
"Damn it! Will this never stop?" Logan groaned. He dropped the knife on the chopping board and exhaled deeply, trying to control some of the pain.  
  
Max, shocked by the sudden outburst, thought he was angry with her. But seeing Logan bending down and grimacing with discomfort, she knew he wasn't.  
  
Logan tried to knead the little spasm out of his back.  
  
Max walked over to Logan, placed her hand over his, and helped ease him to a standing position.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
"You can't continue like this, you need to give yourself a break," she said sympathetically.  
  
Logan sighed. He knew that she was right and he accepted the help from Max, who carefully supported him to the living room couch.  
  
Max slowly eased Logan onto the sofa.   
  
"Thanks," he sighed.  
  
"How bad is it?" She asked as she helped him to lie down on his side.  
  
"Not that bad, I can handle it."   
  
Max caressed his scruffy cheek.  
  
"Damn it!" He cursed again when he felt another attack.  
  
"Do you want me to help?" She asked cautiously, looking at his hand, which was kneading the muscles.  
  
"Nah, I'm fine," he let go of his back. "They are just minor spasms."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly and sat down sideways on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I just need to lie down for a bit." He tried to smile.   
  
Max ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"By the way, where is Bling?" She asked.  
  
"I gave him a day off, he will be back tomorrow," he grinned.  
  
***  
  
Max finished slicing the vegetables that Logan had left. Then she seasoned them and turned it into a colourful salad, while the left over chicken and the mashed potatoes were being warmed up in the oven.   
  
She quickly set the dinner table.  
  
"Do you need help?" Logan walked towards the table with a lighter and a candle.  
  
"That depends . . . how's your back?" She stroked his back lightly.  
  
"Fine," he smiled and put the candle on the table.  
  
Together they enjoyed their dinner with romantic candlelight along with a good old Pre-Pulse wine.  
  
***  
  
That night they were lying together in bed, the room was illuminated by candlelight, and soft music played from the stereo; creating a wholly romantic atmosphere.  
  
Max propped herself up on her elbows and was facing Logan, who was undressing himself.  
  
She admired the muscles that were exposed when Logan took off his shirt, and noticed that his arms, chest and shoulders were nicely developed due to the time he had spent in his wheelchair.  
  
He blushed when he saw her staring at him.   
  
Slightly embarrassed, he lifted up the blankets and stepped into the bed.  
  
Logan rolled on his side and faced Max, who gave him a welcoming kiss. He ran his fingers through her curls and left off to caress her bare arms.  
  
Max stroked her foot against his slightly hairy shin.  
  
He chuckled when he felt her foot.  
  
She gazed into his eyes, while she entangled her fingers with his. She felt the rough callouses on his hands, which were caused by pushing the rims of the wheels.   
  
Logan felt her rubbing her thumb over the hard skin on the inside of his palm. Feeling insecure, he broke the intense eye contact and pulled his hand back from Max's fingers, and clenched it into a fist.  
  
He could feel his face going red and looked down.  
  
Max lifted his chin up and gently smiled at him, trying to reassure him that there was nothing wrong with him.  
  
She slowly reached back for the hand that had left her abruptly, while holding his other hand close to her heart.  
  
Slowly, she pulled his hand towards her. She gently opened his clenched fist with her tender fingers, and moved his hand towards her soft lips and slowly kissed the inside of his palm.  
  
Max felt him tense. Noticing he was uncomfortable with that, she quickly moved over to kiss each tip of his long, slender, fingers and looked into his eyes.  
  
He felt her warm skin when she placed his hand, which had just been kissed, under her tank top.  
  
She started to caress his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him on his lips, slowly exploring his mouth with her tongue.  
  
Logan gently stroked the soft skin on her waist.  
  
Max ran her hands over his bare chest and strong shoulders, while she felt his smooth foot running over the inside of her ankle.   
  
Slowly, she climbed onto Logan and felt him tense again. She tried to make him feel comfortable by placing little kisses on his neck and chest.   
  
Logan was feeling very nervous, what if he couldn't do it? He still didn't have total control over his body. What if it won't work at all?  
  
Max slowly started to rock her body against his.  
  
Logan felt himself stressing at the contact.  
  
She was hanging above him, kissing him on the neck, and caressing his muscular shoulders.  
  
Max was coming closer and closer to him; her entire body weight was almost on Logan.  
  
He flinched when felt her inner thigh resting on his groin, which was still sensitive from the sterile procedures he had endured.  
  
It didn't feel right. This wasn't pleasure.  
  
"Max," he said nervously. "I . . . I can't do it . . . Not now," he stammered.  
  
"What's wrong?" She affectionately looked him in his eyes.  
  
"I need time," he sighed. "After the shooting, I haven't been able . . ." He stopped and avoided her eyes. He turned his head and stared at the walls.   
  
This was so hard for him. He felt so insecure. He didn't want to screw this up.  
  
"I don't know if it's 100% back," he continued. "I need time."  
  
Max turned his chin towards her and looked him in his eyes. "Take all the time you need, I can wait, we've got all the time in the world . . ."  
  
"But I love you no matter what," she whispered softly in his ear.  
  
* * * 


	19. Bad News

*** idlehands452, thanks for the Beta-ing ***  
  
* Me --- Thanks for reviewing  
  
* idlehands452 --- Thanks for reviewing  
  
* Steffi --- Thanks for reviewing  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!   
  
  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
  
Chapter 16: A trip to the park. Logan kind of fools around with Max.  
  
Chapter 17: He enjoys her touch, they dance, she learns about his scars and feels guilty.  
  
Chapter 18: Logan gets a spasm in front of Max, the day ends together in bed.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 19: Bad News.  
  
.  
  
The next morning, Logan awoke to strong spasms ripping through his leg. He squinted his eyes, and saw his left leg twitching against his will underneath the blankets.  
  
"Damn it," he grunted through gritted teeth, while he tried to keep his leg still.  
  
With two hands, he tried to knead the sore muscles in his leg.  
  
Once his muscles had calmed down, he looked over his shoulder to see if he had woken up Max.  
  
But instead of finding Max, he disappointedly found his bed empty again.  
  
But upon further inspection, Logan found a little note on her pillow.  
  
"When you wake up, I'll probably be at work.  
  
I'm sorry about pushing you.  
  
But I still had a wonderful night   
  
And you are an amazing guy,  
  
I'll see ya later  
  
Love- Max "  
  
"She thinks I am amazing?" Logan chuckled in disbelieve at the note.   
  
He opened this nightstand drawer and laid the note on top of the other one he had gotten from Max a few days ago.   
  
Logan swung his legs over the bedside, but felt his other leg starting to spasm as soon it touched ground.  
  
"Gimme a break," he grumbled and started angrily kneading the twitching muscles.   
  
. . .  
  
After Logan was finished in the bathroom, he walked into the kitchen and found Bling sitting behind a big mug of coffee at one of the kitchen islands, with the newspaper in his hands.  
  
"Morning Bling," he said as he poured him self a mug of coffee. "How was your day off?" He grinned.  
  
"Very good," he smiled and folded his newspaper away and took another newspaper from the pile on the kitchen island.  
  
Logan hopped on the stool opposite Bling and took a sip from his coffee.  
  
"So how was your day?" He asked him back.  
  
"It was OK," he replied.  
  
"Just OK?" Bling tried to get some more out of Logan.  
  
"Yeah," Logan sniggered  
  
" You know, things are different now. The gun is loaded, if you know what I mean," Bling said cheekily.  
  
"And your point is?" Logan grinned.  
  
"It's a whole new ball game!" Bling laughed.  
  
Logan chuckled and gulped down his coffee.  
  
.  
  
After flicking through a newspaper, Logan got his empty mug and hopped off of his stool.  
  
He let out a loud hiss as his feet touched the ground.  
  
"Spasms?" Bling looked up from his newspaper.  
  
"I don't know," he said as he hopped back on one leg to his stool.  
  
Bling stood up and kneeled down in front of Logan, examining the leg.  
  
"Careful," Logan hissed at Bling's touch.  
  
"Sore?" He asked while he carefully moved the joints in the leg.  
  
"Yeah," he grimaced. "It's like being stabbed with pins and needles."   
  
"Is this the first one?" Bling asked as he placed the leg against his thigh and continued to massage it.  
  
"No," he groaned, "I woke up with a few leg spasms this morning, and . . . " Logan hissed again when he felt Bling kneading the muscles more firmly. " . . . and yesterday I had a few during the day."  
  
"We should go to Sam," Bling said as he placed Logan's leg down.  
  
"Why? It's not like I haven't have spasms before?" Logan objected at the idea of going to the hospital again.  
  
"Logan," Bling gave him a stern look.  
  
Stubbornly, he stood up. His leg was still wobbly and had to support himself on the island.  
  
"OK, I've seen enough! You are going right now."  
  
Bling left Logan and went into the therapy room and came back with the black crutches."  
  
Logan looked at them with disgust.  
  
"Just precaution, Logan, I don't want to scrape you off the floor," he said as he handed him the black crutches.  
  
"I guess you won't let me drive old Bessie either, eh?"  
  
"You've got that right! What if you got another spasm while driving? I don't want to sit next to ya!" Bling joked.  
  
. . .  
  
Later, in the hospital, Logan sat impatiently on the examination table.  
  
"What's taking him so long?" he tossed one of his crutches back and forth in his hands.  
  
"Patience, Logan," said Bling, who leaned against the wall and had his arms crossed.  
  
. . .  
  
Dr. Carr entered the room.  
  
Logan immediately noticed the 'Logan I've got bad news' look on his face.  
  
"So what's up Doc?" Logan tried a joke to break the tense atmosphere.   
  
"Logan," Sam said seriously. "I have the results of your second blood work here, and I've found that the pluripotents are indeed regenerating your nerve and muscle tissue. And that was what gave you encouraging results," he paused.  
  
"But now you're finding it more difficult to stand, and walking is becoming increasingly painful, right?"   
  
"Yeah, sort of, so. . .?" Logan said impatiently.  
  
"From the blood work, I can conclude that your autoimmune system is kicking in, attacking the stem cells and rejecting the new tissue that is formed," he continued.  
  
"I will not believe this Sam, look at me! I am still walking," Logan objected.  
  
"I know that Logan, but this won't last forever."  
  
"So I end up back in the chair again?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan, I wish I had better news."  
  
"So how long do I have, before I'm. . ." Logan didn't continue, he couldn't get that word out of his mouth.  
  
"Everything that the stem cells have rebuilt, is going to deteriorate as fast as it has been repaired," Dr. Sam said clearly.  
  
Logan buried his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't happening, not to him.  
  
Sam patted Logan on the shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry, but there is nothing that we can do for you here".  
  
* * *  
  
Make me happy and Review- The good and the bad. 


	20. Relapse

Sorry to keep you guys waiting - I wasn't motivated to write - Anyway, enjoy!  
  
***Thank you idlehands452 for the Beta-ing and improving the story***  
  
and thanks Darkangel81 for giving me a great Bling-ish Line!  
  
-Me --- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-M/L Only --- Thanks your time to review!  
  
-Bella Luna 1213 --- Hey, finally out of the closet , eh? Thanks for your review!  
  
-agmgdafan --- Thanks your time to review!  
  
-Colie --- Ha ha - I also feel kind of bad, he never gets a break , eh? Anyway, Thanks!  
  
-steffi --- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-maggieann452 --- hey your back !! :)thanks for reviewing !  
  
-mapleleaf --- Thanks your time to review!  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
  
Chapter 16: A trip to the park. Logan kind of fools around with Max.  
  
Chapter 17: He enjoys her touch, they dance, she learns about his scars and feels guilty.  
  
Chapter 18: Logan gets a spasm in front of Max, the day ends together in bed.  
  
Chapter 19: Logan receives bad news from Sam. His body is rejecting Max's stem cells.  
  
. . .  
  
Chapter 20: Relapse  
  
. . .  
  
After a silent trip back from the hospital, they arrived at the penthouse in the late afternoon.  
  
Bling tossed the key to the Aztec on the kitchen island and headed over to the bathroom.  
  
He sniggered at the little bottle he had in his hand. It was a prescription of muscle relaxants he got from Sam. Bling tossed it into the medicine cabinet, knowing Logan would be too stubborn to take them anyway.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Bling put the kettle on the stove to make some tea.  
  
From the corners of his eyes, his gaze followed Logan, who was slowly walking into the living room.   
  
Leaning heavily on his crutches, he carefully lowered himself down onto the large couch and let out a deep sigh of relief.   
  
He felt miserable. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't and wouldn't believe it.  
  
It was obvious that Logan's condition had gotten worse over the last few hours.   
  
Bling was worried about him, mentally and physically. How would Logan deal with another relapse?  
  
He watched Logan shifting in his seat on the couch as he poured the hot tea into their mugs.  
  
Bling moved Logan's laptop to the other side of the glass coffee table, and placed the two mugs in front of them as he sat down in the recliner adjacent to Logan.  
  
"Tell me this is just a bad dream," he sighed as he stared blankly at his knees in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, man. There is no use in running from reality, it's gonna catch up and you have to deal with it," Bling said. He knew that that wasn't what Logan wanted to hear. It wasn't fair to give him false hope, but he didn't want him to drown himself in self-pity either.  
  
"Reality, eh? You know what's funny?" He said as he shifted in his seat again. "Yesterday, for the first time, in a long time, I felt like that anything and everything was possible. And today," he paused. "That's been taken away from me," he sighed sadly and shifted his legs to sit more comfortably.  
  
"Here, drink this," Bling said as he handed the mug to Logan.  
  
"What is it?" He frowned as he looked at the greenish brown liquid.  
  
"Herbal tea, it's good for ya," he laughed, trying to cheer him up a little.  
  
"Good for me, eh?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Yep," Bling answered dryly.  
  
"Uh, what did you put in it?" He asked suspiciously after he tasted the bitter substance that Bling called tea.  
  
"Nothing it's just authentic herbal tea," Bling laughed.  
  
Quickly, Logan gulped the bitter tasting tea down and tried not to wrinkle his nose in disgust.  
  
"Common, it's not that bad," Bling said as he enjoyed his tea.  
  
"Yeah, right," Logan grinned as he placed the empty mug back on its table and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
. . .  
  
Bling watched Logan as he shifted himself back in his seat. It looked like every inch of movement was uncomfortable for him.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine," he answered shortly.  
  
"You can't fool me, Logan," he said seriously.  
  
Logan shrugged.  
  
Bling squatted down and examined him to see if his condition was getting worse.  
  
He grimaced as soon as Bling touched him.  
  
"Sore?"  
  
"A little," he grimaced as he held onto the couch with a firm grip.  
  
"Put your feet up on the couch, Logan. It might help if you give your muscles a little rest," he said as he stood up to get some pillows from the bedroom.  
  
Logan took off his shoes and settled himself horizontally on the couch.  
  
As he stretched out his legs in front of him, he felt a spasm ripping through his left leg.  
  
"Damn it!" He hissed at the sharp pain while he kneaded the sore muscle.  
  
The pain didn't go away quickly, but it was just bearable for Logan to pull a straight poker face in front of Bling.  
  
"Here, put this under your knees," he said as he handed Logan a pillow.  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled.   
  
"You OK?" Bling asked as he saw Logan shoving the pillow clumsily under his knees.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said avoiding his gaze.  
  
"OK," Bling frowned, pretending he didn't see that. He felt awful that there was nothing he could do for him.  
  
. . .  
  
"I am going to get myself some more tea. Do you want some?" Bling broke the icy silence in the room.  
  
"No thanks," Logan chuckled at the thought of drinking some more of that stuff Bling called tea.  
  
"OK, suit yourself," he laughed and took the mugs from the table, placed the laptop back where Logan could easily reach it, and took off towards the kitchen.  
  
As Bling poured some more hot water in his mug, he watched Logan staring distractedly at his laptop, the screen was still blank.   
  
This couldn't continue any longer. He had to take some kind of action, before Logan could drown himself in self-pity again.  
  
There was only one person who could prevent that.  
  
. . .  
  
Bling took the keys from the kitchen island and headed over to Logan who was sulking on the couch.  
  
"I've got to run some errands, do you need anything Logan?"  
  
Logan shook his head.  
  
"OK, I got my mobile with me. I'll be right back. OK?" He patted on Logan's shoulder.  
  
. . .  
  
When Bling reached the door, he realized he had forgotten something.  
  
'Just to be sure,' Bling thought.  
  
He walked back to the therapy room and pushed Logan's chair into the living room and silently left it behind next to the couch, near enough for him to reach.  
  
Logan didn't say a word. He pretended to be OK with this.  
  
But the truth was, it felt like a knife stabbing him in his heart when he heard the sounds of the wheels squeaking on the wooden floor.  
  
He fought back a single tear, which tried to escape his eye.  
  
When Bling had left, Logan turned his head and glared at the wheelchair as if it was his one and only enemy.  
  
Angrily he dragged the chair closer, unlocked the brakes, and pushed the chair away as hard as he could.  
  
'Out of sight, out of mind, right?' He thought.  
  
The single tear, which he had tried to fight back, had escaped his eye and wandered slowly down his cheek.  
  
*  
  
Please Review..... 


	21. The Last Dance

This is Alpha---- its not beta-ed.----- Sorry---   
  
And sorry that it took me so long to write this- but I put a lot of time in this chapter so I hope you like it. Enjoy!  
  
-Me --- Hey this chapter is a bit longer that usual, I hope you like it . Thanks for reviewing.  
  
-agmgdafan--- thanks for the encouraging words!  
  
-Darkangel81--- thanks for your help!  
  
-Steffi ---- thanks girl :) and for reviewing :)  
  
-zusanli--- thanks for still reading ! and still reviewing !  
  
-SuperBlonde--- thanks for reviewing !!!  
  
-ML only--- THANKS!  
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
  
Chapter 16: A trip to the park. Logan kind of fools around with Max.  
  
Chapter 17: He enjoys her touch, they dance, she learns about his scars and feels guilty.  
  
Chapter 18: Logan gets a spasm in front of Max, the day ends together in bed.  
  
Chapter 19: Logan receives bad news from Sam. His body is rejecting Max's stem cells.  
  
Chapter 20: Logan is upset. His body is giving him trouble.  
  
. . .  
  
Chapter 21: The Last Dance  
  
. . .  
  
Logan sat on the couch, legs propped up on a pillow. He slowly wiped off the lonely tear which had run down on his cheek.  
  
He shifted his weight on the couch, trying to find a more comfortable position.  
  
As he moved, he felt the textile of his clothes rubbing uncomfortably against his sensitive skin.   
  
Taking off his glasses, he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He felt the strength ebbing away in his lower half of his body.  
  
Gathering his thoughts together, he snapped out of his self-pity, put back his glasses on, switched on his laptop and started with organizing his old files.  
  
From time to time, his glaze fell on the wheelchair.  
  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, he tried to focus on organizing his work, which was hard to do, he felt his chair lurking at him from a couple of feet away.  
  
. . .  
  
A reflection a slim shaped body appeared on his screen.  
  
He turned his head.  
  
It was Max. Thoughts were running through his head. 'What is she doing here? She doesn't need to see me like this. Damn it, why now, I am not even prepared.'  
  
"Max," he said startled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to see how you were doing," she said as she sat down on the glass coffee table in front of him and glanced down his legs, noticing the pearly white socks he was wearing.  
  
"Let me guess. . . Bling told you, didn't he ?" He sighed as he moved his legs from the couch.   
  
With a thump, his feet landed heavily on the wooden floor. His features in his face twisted as he felt pins and needles in his feet, but he hid it from Max by bending forward, so she couldn't see him grimacing.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked apprehensively.  
  
Logan took a deep breath and looked up at her. "I am loosing it, Max," he said sadly.   
  
"I'm sorry," she said as she leaned forward, placing her hands on his thighs to comfort him.  
  
Logan looked at her hands, which were now slowly rubbing on his thighs.  
  
Yesterday, he was so glad to be able to feel her heavenly touch, but now, it felt like she was sandpapering him.   
  
"Max," he sighed as he took her hands in his to make her stop that.   
  
"You are going to pull through this, Logan. And I am here for you," She looked him into his eyes, which tried to hide the sadness.  
  
Logan avoided her eye contact and looked at his hands holding hers. "For the first time, I felt what it was like to be normal again, to be complete,"  
  
Max stood up and moved over to the couch and looked him sincerely into his blue eyes. "You've always been that to me, Logan," she assured him and took him in her arms.  
  
"Don't," he said as he brushed her off.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" She asked when she let go of him.  
  
"Nothing," he knew he had been harsh to her, but he didn't want to be weak in front of her.  
  
"Are you sure?" She cupped his cheek and made him look into her eyes. She ran with her thumb over the dried up tear track on his cheek.  
  
Logan started to feel insecure. 'Why is she looking at me like that? Is that affection? Or was that pity?' He didn't wasn't sure.  
  
"Yeah I am fine," he said quickly as he took her hand, which had wandered off to his cheek, back in his.   
  
. . .  
  
Max stomach started to rumble.  
  
"Hungry?" He said lightly. He was glad that he was saved from the tension by her rumbling stomach.  
  
"Always," she grinned.  
  
"I'll fix us up some dinner," he said.  
  
Max watched him as he pushed him self up.  
  
Once he had steadied himself, he noticed that Max's was watching him. He blushed and smiled shyly at her before he let go of the couch.  
  
Logan carefully took a step, he winced when he felt millions of tiny knifes stabbing him in his legs and feet, but he kept going, leaving his crutches behind at the couch.  
  
He slowly made his way, holding onto the rim of the room divider which divided the computer room from the living area as he passed along.  
  
Max watched him as he made his way through the kitchen, holding onto the kitchen islands for support. He could barely walk on his own.  
  
She admired this man, for his strength and willpower, for not giving up. How can he be so emotionally strong in a situation like this?  
  
Logan grabbed a bag of pasta and some vegetable from the fridge, he got out his chopping board and chopped the vegetables at the kitchen island.  
  
Max could definitely see that Logan was standing uncomfortably at the island, but he had too much pride to admit that there was something wrong.  
  
She couldn't bare it to see him like this. She walked over to the kitchen and picked up one of the stools from the first kitchen island.  
  
Logan saw her coming his way with the stool in her hands.  
  
"So what can I do?" She asked as she casually placed the stool next to him and hopped on the kitchen island instead.  
  
Logan slowly sat down on the stool. He was glad that she didn't make such a big deal out of it.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled shyly.  
  
"No big dealio," she said as she swung her legs back and forth. "So what can I do?" Se asked again.  
  
"You can heat up my home made pasta sauce if you wanna," he pointed out with his knife.  
  
"Sure, I'm right on it!"  
  
. . .  
  
Logan had finished slicing the variety of vegetables into little squares.  
  
He hopped off this stool, forgetting that he shouldn't do that. He felt pins and needles stabbing him in his legs.  
  
"Damn it," he silently groaned under his breath as he leaned back on his stool.  
  
"Are you OK?", she asked when she heard him groan. She obviously knew that he wasn't.  
  
"Yeah, just gimme as second," he said as he clenched his hands into fists. His features didn't hide that this man was in pain.  
  
Max wanted to comfort him, but she didn't. She knew that Logan's stubborn ego couldn't handle that.  
  
"Shall I put the these in the sauce?" She asked casually while taking the chopped vegetables.  
  
She turned her back on Logan, so that he could have some more time to pull himself together without her staring at his face.  
  
. . .  
  
  
  
As she stirred in the sauce, she heard Logan carefully getting up from his stool.  
  
He slowly stood next to her on wobbly legs, with the bag of pasta in his hand and pan filled with water.  
  
"Logan, you don't have to do this, I can take care of it," she said as she rubbed him over his back.  
  
"Max, please don't," he said as he took her hand which was on his back. "I want to be up on my feet as long as I can," he said with watery eyes. "OK?"  
  
Logan knew he sounded harsh and knew that she meant well.   
  
"Let me finish this off," he said and then kissed the back of her hand to show her that he wasn't upset.  
  
. . .  
  
Max set up the table and lightened the room up with some romantic candlelight. Then she helped Logan to get the pasta and salad over to the dining table.  
  
Step by step, Logan made his way through the kitchen to the dining table.  
  
"Max, wait," he said when he saw that Max was about to sit down.  
  
He slowly walked towards the dining table. As a real gentleman, he pulled out a chair for Max.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Cale," she smiled lovingly at him. She felt like she was on her first date.  
  
"Your welcome, Miss Guevera." He played along, being the romantic guy in love.  
  
Only his sore lower body spoiled the romantic mood. Logan groaned slightly as he settled himself down in a chair.  
  
"You OK?" Max caressed Logan's hand, which was clenched into a fist from exertion.  
  
"Yeah." He answered quickly. "Oh, no. Wrong wine."  
  
"What's wrong with this one?" She pointed at the bottle which she had put on the table.  
  
"That one doesn't go well with my pasta."  
  
"I don't mind," she smiled.  
  
"Wait, I'll be right back."  
  
"Logan, I can get it for you. Just tell me which one you need."  
  
"Max, don't. . . I want this day to be perfect."  
  
"It's already perfect when I am with you," she whispered as she watched him searching for the right wine in the kitchen.  
  
. . .  
  
After they enjoyed their dinner with along the red wine, they stared lovingly into each others eyes.  
  
"We can't just sit here all day like that," Max giggled.  
  
Logan chuckled and ran his hand through his spiky hair and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Wait here, I'll be right back," he said as he shuffled his feet over the wooden floor, steadying himself on the furniture he was passing.  
  
Max kicked off her boots and threw her feet on the empty chair to make herself comfortable.  
  
. . .  
  
Max heard some rummaging in the computer room, but still no sign from Logan. 'What on earth is he doing?' She thought.  
  
Once the rummaging had stopped, she heard music. 'Wait a minute, wasn't that the music from the car?'  
  
Logan appeared again in front of Max and reached his hand out to her.  
  
"It's probably the last thing I can do, before I . . ." He sighed.  
  
Max stood up and took his hand in hers.  
  
"So I, eh, " He stammered. "Max," he smiled shyly while fighting back the tears that tried to escape his eyes. "Please, dance with me."  
  
"I love too," she smiled.  
  
With her hand in his hand, Logan guided her to the living area, until he stumbled over his own feet.  
  
Max quickly caught him around his waist just before he tripped.  
  
"Hey, you can't start without me, Logan," she smiled and helped him to find his balance back.  
  
His eyes met hers. But she saw a blankness in his eyes. She smiled lovingly at him, hoping that that trip over his own feet didn't spoiled the mood.  
  
"Dance with me, Logan," she smiled.  
  
He pulled himself together and forced a smile on his face. His body was aching.   
  
Max rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him, caressing his back.  
  
Logan winced slightly at her touch.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit sore." He started to concentrate on her instead on the pain in his body.  
  
"Shall we stop?" She asked, knowing Logan who could cover up things very well.  
  
"No, I want to dance with you," he said as he pulled her in and ran his hand through her curls.  
  
. . .  
  
They slowly danced in little circles on romantic classical music.  
  
From a distance, the scene seemed so perfect: A tall handsome man dancing with a gorgeous brunette. Their fingers entangled together, his arm wrapped around her tiny waist, her arm around his muscular back, her head resting on his strong shoulder, his scruffy chin rested on her head.  
  
But it wasn't as perfect as it seemed.  
  
Logan panted at the exertion. Tiny drops of sweat appeared on his face. His back, legs and feet where aching. Every moved he made was returned with the feeling of millions tiny knifes stabbing him. It hurt so bad that he couldn't distinguish the different between touch and pain.  
  
He even stepped a couple of times on Max's feet without noticing the different between feet and the floor.  
  
Max kept it quiet, she knew that this man was in to much pain to dance any longer. But from the look from his blue eyes, she knew that he wanted to continue as long as possible.  
  
She tried to support him as much as she can, taking as much weight from his feet.  
  
. . .  
  
They stood there in each others embrace, they tried to dance, but it didn't look like dancing anymore.  
  
Max's tight embrace was the only thing that kept Logan standing on his feet, and he knew that. He knew he lost control over his aching body.  
  
"Max, it's no use anymore," he whispered. "It's gone," he said sadly.  
  
Max stood still for a few seconds, she felt her warm tears escaping from her eyes.  
  
Slowly she lowered him down on the wooden floor and heard him wince in pain.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly as he placed his hands on the floor to support himself.  
  
She looked at him with teary eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Logan"  
  
"Max, I . . .Arghhh." A spasm was attacking his back.  
  
She embraced him and gently tried to rub his pain from his back away.   
  
"Oh God, it hurts," he gasped.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered into his ear. As she gently massaged the muscles in his back, she felt more warm tears escaping her eyes. It hurt her to see him in pain.  
  
. . .  
  
"Thanks," he said shyly when the spasm had subsided.  
  
He looked at Max, and saw big solid tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Logan cupped her cheek with one hand while supporting himself with his other.  
  
"Max, please don't cry, it hurts me more to see you cry."  
  
He wiped her warm tears of her cheek with his thumb, pulled her in.   
  
"I want you to be happy," she whispered into his chest.  
  
"I know," he said softly. "Please, don't cry for me, it hurts me more to see you cry like that."  
  
. . .  
  
More? I've posted the next scene on a message board @ www.darkangel-alpha.tk   
  
or go here:   
  
www.aimoo.com/forum/postview.cfm?id=556742&CategoryID=286525&startcat=1&ThreadID=1293040  
  
oh yeah - please review - please?  
  
. . . 


	22. The Truth

* Thanks Idlehands452 for the quick beta-ing! *  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
-colie--- thanks i dont think i will stop.. might consider a break.. but never stop...lol  
  
-me--- sorry- took me more that 2 weeks! i hope you still like it!   
  
-Steffi--- hey girl! thanks!   
  
-zusanli--- Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
-SuperBlonde--- *passes a tissue* :-) thanks!   
  
-Darkangel81--- Oh boy.. you had a sneak preview and read it first ( after idlehands that is ) LOL  
  
-idlehands452--- thanks for beta-ing!!!! i hope you like it   
  
-Rosie--- hey a new reviewer!!! thanks for coming out of the closet..LOL   
  
-Darienetta Stoke--- annother new reader!!! thanks!!!!   
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
  
Chapter 16: A trip to the park. Logan kind of fools around with Max.  
  
Chapter 17: He enjoys her touch, they dance, she learns about his scars and feels guilty.  
  
Chapter 18: Logan gets a spasm in front of Max, the day ends together in bed.  
  
Chapter 19: Logan receives bad news from Sam. His body is rejecting Max's stem cells.  
  
Chapter 20: Logan is upset. His body is giving him trouble.  
  
Chapter 21: They dance until his legs are giving up on him.  
  
. . .  
  
Chapter 22 - The truth.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan panted, he was still catching his breath from the spasm he had before.   
  
Max sat on her knees, embracing Logan whom's legs lay outstretched in front of him, slightly trembling.  
  
He held onto Max with one firm arm and supported himself with the other on the wooden floor.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder, her forehead brushed against his neck, listening to his irregular breathing.  
  
They sat like that for a while in the same position.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked when he was breathing normal again.  
  
"I've been better," he said sadly.  
  
"Perhaps you be more comfortable in bed."  
  
"Maybe," he sighed.  
  
Max cuddled a bit tighter, inhaling his masculine scent. Logan sighed and embraced Max.  
  
She ran her fingers for the last time through his hair on the back of his head before she let go.  
  
She squatted down next to Logan. Their eyes were on the same level now.  
  
"Do you think you can stand up?" She asked apprehensively.  
  
Logan smiled and tried to stand up, but nothing happened, besides feeling more pain as he tried to move himself. He grimaced.  
  
Max gently reached out and cupped his face. Logan avoided her eye contact, but she gently forced him to look at her. Humiliation was etched on his face.  
  
She lovingly placed a kiss on his forehead and silently stood up, slowly she pushed the chair, which he had abandoned only a few days ago, over to Logan.  
  
He glared at his chair, which was approaching him.  
  
"So this is it, eh? Back to square one," he said while looking up at Max.  
  
Max kneeled down to face Logan.  
  
"It never mattered to me if you were able to walk or not," she looked into his eyes while tracing her finger along his scruffy jaw line.   
  
"So you prefer me in a chair?" He snapped at her, almost bursting into tears.  
  
"No, it's never been about you, being able to walk or not," she said calmly. "It's you, I love, Logan. I love you no matter what," she tried to convince him.   
  
Logan stared blankly at her without saying a word.  
  
Max tugged him at his shoulder. "Come on, let's get nice and warm in bed," she said sheepishly, trying to get that smile back on his face.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan gathered his thoughts together and let out a deep sigh, before he pushed his chair in the right position for him to transfer.  
  
After locking the brakes of the chair, he slowly pushed himself up. The exertion was clearly shown on his face.  
  
Max stood there, watching him. She saw that Logan couldn't make the transfer on his own. He let out a deep groan as she helped him back into the chair.  
  
"Thanks," he grunted as he placed his feet on the footrest and stiffly wheeled himself to his bedroom with Max right behind him.  
  
Logan headed straight to his closet and got out a clean towel and boxers.  
  
He swivelled his chair to face Max.  
  
"Max, do you mind if I go first?"  
  
"Nope," she shook her head. "Do you need any help?" The words already had escaped her mouth before she was aware of it. She regretted with what she just said.  
  
"You can use the guest bathroom if you wanna," he pretended he didn't hear her last question.  
  
"Ok, see you in a minute," she said relieved. Max picked up her stuff and left.   
  
. . .  
  
Logan still wasn't ready when Max returned to the bedroom and crawled under the blankets.  
  
With her super-enhanced hearing, she heard Logan grunting and cursing silently under his breath.  
  
Max felt for him and wished that he didn't have to suffer so much.  
  
After a little moment, the door opened and he wheeled out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey," he said sheepishly. Logan wanted to say something more, but didn't know what to say. "You're quick," he blurted out as he wheeled next to the bed and snapped on the brakes.  
  
Max folded the blanket back on his side of the back, when Logan started to transfer himself on to the bed. She noticed the muscles tensing in his arms and chest, and his new and old scars which were impressively exposed to her for the first time.  
  
Logan groaned with discomfort as he wiggled himself down next to Max.  
  
"Are you still sore?" She asked.  
  
Logan nodded in silence.  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"I guess my nerve system is pretty screwed up at the moment," he sighed as he covered himself under the blanket.  
  
"It will get better," she said as she cuddled next to him.  
  
"Yeah, then I probably won't feel a thing at all," he said sarcastically.   
  
"It's going to be OK, I am here with you." She patted him on his chest, giving him some comfort.  
  
"Yeah," he said distractedly, not wanting to think what the future had in mind.  
  
Max cuddled closer, resting her head on one of Logan's broad shoulders  
  
Her fingers, which had been tugging on slightly hairy chest, were now stroking him.  
  
Logan winced in pain her hand reached his abdomen.  
  
Max looked up puzzled at his reaction. "Are you OK?"  
  
"No, I'm not OK," he said sadly as he stared to the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong?" She propped herself up on her elbow, she had sensed that there was something going on.  
  
"Max," he said as he grabbed her hand, which was still resting on his abdomen. "There is something I haven't told you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After my surgery, I found out that the bullet fragment has damaged some nerves in my spine."  
  
"How bad is it?" She asked carefully.  
  
"The nerves are damaged till this point," he said as he traced a invisible line below his chest.  
  
"No," she gasped covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"When I woke up at the hospital, I couldn't . . . I couldn't feel and I don't have any control from that point," he swallowed hard before he continued.   
  
"Max, my injury level has increased, I might be paralysed from that point."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well," he sighed. "When I got home, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to."  
  
"You lied to me, Logan," she sat straight up. "I thought you trusted me!"  
  
"Max, I . . ."  
  
"I thought we wouldn't keep secrets from each other!" She snapped at him.  
  
"Max," he said as he struggled to sit up. He groaned when he felt the pain searing through his back and abdomen.  
  
"Max. . ." He said as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
She looked at him as he awkwardly propped him self up into a sitting position to face her. He was panting from exertion, forehead slightly covered in sweat.  
  
"Max," he tried again as he shifted his arms to find his balance. "I do trust you, I couldn't tell you. I mean, I didn't know how to deal with this myself, let alone tell you," he paused.  
  
"And then I thought I was getting better, so I didn't tell you. Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry."   
  
"I hate it when you leave me out of things, you should have told me the truth."  
  
"Max, I never meant to, but life started to look brighter and I didn't want to bring it up," he paused. His back was nearly killing him. He took a deep breath and looked in her big brown eyes. "I promise that I will never leave you out again."   
  
"So, no more secrets?"  
  
"No more secrets."  
  
"No more hiding?"  
  
"No more hiding, Max."   
  
"I can live with that," she smiled and leaned forward to peck a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thanks," he said shyly.  
  
"Wanna catch some sleep?" Max didn't sleep much, but she could clearly see that he was tired.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Max watched him as he shifted his arms, preparing to lower himself back down. He groaned at every move he made.  
  
She quickly stretched out her arm, placed it under his back to support some of his body weight as he lay down.  
  
"Thanks," he grunted when he was finally lying down underneath the warm blankets.  
  
Max placed her hand back on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, using it as a pillow.   
  
Logan let out a deep sigh.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"I wish you didn't have to see me like this."  
  
"Logan, you made a promise."  
  
"Yeah, no more hiding."  
  
* * *  
  
Check www.darkangel-alpha.tk to read the first scene of chapter 23 Midnight.  
  
.TBC.  
  
Please dont forget to review...everytime i see a review , it puts a smile on my face!  
  
Anyone coming out of the readers closet?? LOL 


	23. Midnight Attack

* Thanks Idlehands452 for the quick beta-ing, eventhough you have your own story to write - THANKS! *  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
-agmgdafan --- thanks for reviewing- you know i am very curious what agmgdafan stands for.  
  
-me--- Hey - i am quicker this time ! i hope you still like it!   
  
-All Grown Up--- THANK YOU SO MUCH - for coming you of the DA-closet!!!!  
  
-SuperBlonde--- Tissue Box? Thanks for reading and reviewing!   
  
-Purplegiggle--- Thanks for coming out of the DA-closet! THANKS for the review ! ;-)  
  
-Darkangel81--- T-H-A-N-K-S  
  
-M/L Only--- thanks for reviewing!   
  
-Steffi--- Thanks for the detailed review - apreciate it sooo much!   
  
Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
  
Chapter 16: A trip to the park. Logan kind of fools around with Max.  
  
Chapter 17: He enjoys her touch, they dance, she learns about his scars and feels guilty.  
  
Chapter 18: Logan gets a spasm in front of Max, the day ends together in bed.  
  
Chapter 19: Logan receives bad news from Sam. His body is rejecting Max's stem cells.  
  
Chapter 20: Logan is upset. His body is giving him trouble.  
  
Chapter 21: They dance until his legs are giving up on him.  
  
Chapter 22: Logan finally tells Max the truth about his condition.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 23: Midnight Attack.  
  
*  
  
In the middle of the night, Max was awoken by muffled groaning.   
  
It was Logan stirring next to her.  
  
With her night vision she saw him cringing underneath the blankets, one hand was covering his face and his other was tugging the corner of the blanket.  
  
"Logan?" She whispered.  
  
He mumbled something that Max couldn't quite understand.  
  
Logan uncovered his eyes and squinted at the dark ceiling. "Sorry. . . Didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
Max rolled on her side.  
  
"Are you OK?" She placed her arm across his chest, her elbow brushing against his stomach.  
  
"Oh," he gasped. "Don't . . . don't touch me," he winced.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot."  
  
Logan groaned.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked apprehensively.  
  
". . . Not. . . that good," he admitted for the first time in his life.  
  
"Sorry," she said again as she caressed his face, which was slightly damp.  
  
Logan squeezed his eyes tightly shut.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Her fingers were running through his hair.  
  
"No," He sighed as he squeezed the corner of the blanket tightly, making his knuckles turn white.  
  
"Would a pillow help?" She asked, remembering the pillow he had used on the couch.  
  
"I don't know," he groaned. Logan ran his fingers through his hair while clenching his teeth through the pain.  
  
Max sat up and lifted the blanket away from him and saw him slightly trembling, the muscles were contracting and relaxing, apparently not knowing what the brain was telling them to do.   
  
She took her pillow in her hands, but she hesitated. She wasn't sure how to handle it.  
  
"Eh, can you lift your legs up a little?"  
  
"I don't know . . . make . . . make it stop," he said through his hands which were now covering his face.  
  
Max heard him groan at her gentle touch. She carefully lifted his knees up and slid the pillow underneath it.  
  
"Are you cold?" She asked as she glanced down at his shivering bare legs.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said frustrated at his pain.   
  
Max stood up to get a fleece blanket from the closet and carefully draped it over his body, making sure his feet were covered.   
  
Then she covered him again with the blanket they both shared and crawled back into bed.  
  
Logan looked at the beauty lying next to him. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"Try to get some sleep." She smiled at him.  
  
Logan smiled weakly back at her.  
  
Max rested her hand behind his ear and placed a soft tender goodnight kiss on his lips.  
  
After they broke apart, Logan closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, while Max held his hand underneath the blanket.  
  
. . .  
  
A few moments later, she felt his grip on her hand growing slowly weaker and weaker until he finally let go.  
  
Max smiled at Logan's peacefully sleeping form.  
  
Max rolled on her stomach. She didn't feel like sleeping and blamed it on the shark DNA in her cocktail. She would rather stay up and watch Logan's chest rise and fall than go back to sleep now.  
  
. . .  
  
Logan had been sleeping peacefully for a few hours when he started to tremble in his sleep.  
  
Max saw his face contorted in pain.  
  
He suddenly woke up when he felt the pain searing though his entire body. Logan tried to stay as quiet as possible so as to not wake Max up.  
  
Max saw him cursing in silence at himself for not being able to sit up and stop the shaking.  
  
  
  
With eyes tightly closed, he let out a groan when he yanked the pillow away from under his knees. All he could do was to press down on his thighs and try to make them stop trembling.  
  
"Hey," she finally spoke softly.  
  
Logan opened his eyes, realising that she was awake.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up...again." He laid the emphasis on the last word.  
  
"I couldn't sleep anyway," she said casually as she caressed his chest, which was quite tense from the exertion.  
  
He groaned softly as he put some more pressure on his thighs, trying to calm down the shaking.  
  
"I can't make it stop," he grunted. He felt his body screaming at him.  
  
"Let me help," she said as she rolled over leaning against him. She threw her leg across his.  
  
Logan winced.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked.  
  
"No," he grunted.  
  
Max clutched onto him, half of her bodyweight was on top of him, trying to control the shaking.  
  
"Is this better?" She asked.  
  
"I think so," he gasped.  
  
"Try to relax, Logan," she whispered as she rested her cheek on his chest, while her body absorbed his shaking.  
  
Logan groaned as he felt her hand stroking his side.   
  
She thought it might help him to relax a little bit more, but it seemed to do the opposite.  
  
"Max, don't," he winced as he grabbed her hand. "I'm still sore."  
  
"Sorry." She placed her hand back on his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
Max lay as still as possible during the night, until she felt his trembling subsiding.  
  
When Logan finally fell asleep, she let out a sigh of relief and soon she dozed off herself, lying on top of him.  
  
* * *   
  
Long slender fingers were tapping furiously on the keyboard.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey yourself," he said as he turned around  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Nothing, just sitting," he shrugged as he came closer to her.  
  
"Good, I hope you don't mind if I join ya."  
  
"Do what you have to."  
  
She climbed on top of him and they both tumbled backwards and landing on the wooden floor.  
  
"So this is it, eh?"  
  
"Yep," he confirmed as he kissed her.  
  
Max started to rock her body against his.   
  
She didn't pay attention when she heard the word 'Max' in the far background.  
  
The voice yelled at her to stop, but she didn't listen.  
  
She rocked faster and faster.  
  
"Aarghhh. . .Please stop . . . it hurts." The voice in the background cried.  
  
At these words, she snapped back into reality.  
  
* * *   
  
She opened her eyes; the sun was almost blinding her. Then she saw Logan cringing underneath her.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm in heat again!"  
  
Max got off from Logan and realized what she had done to him.   
  
"I'm so ... sorry," she stuttered.  
  
Logan was in no position to say something. He clenched his jaw tight. The pain searing throughout his entire body had literally paralysed him.  
  
Max knew she hurt the man she loved. He had suffered unnecessarily just because of her.  
  
Still in shock and confused with how she could have allowed this all to happen, she decided to leave. She grabbed her clothes and left the room. She was too dangerous for him.   
  
"Damn feline DNA, damn Manticore."  
  
*  
  
Please come out of the closet   
  
Because I know that there 50 people who followed the link on the messageboard, and most of you dont review :'(   
  
Am i that bad ??? *Pouts*   
  
Now make Original D happy and review - thanks! 


	24. Morning After

A/N Sorry it took me a long time, a very long time to update. I usually write in leisure time, and school was giving me trouble that I didn't have much. And when I had spare time, I use it for chatting on IM. – LOL – I guess you could say that I had a writers block, because I was so not motivated to write. Anyway , when I wrote the chapters, my beta-friend was busy – LOL- The universe is right on schedule right?

.

Thanks Idlehands452, for betaing this chapter.

Thanks for all the reviewers who been reviewing the previous chapter- I am so sorry for the delay.

Thanks for "Me" who was stil showing interest in this story after such a long time, that kept me writing too.

Thanks for my chat friends for test reading and giving advice.

And I would like to thank the Academy for . . . oh, wait this is not the Oscars! Blush How embarrassing!

OK ENJOY -

.

Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!  
  
Summary:   
  
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
  
Chapter 16: A trip to the park. Logan kind of fools around with Max.  
  
Chapter 17: He enjoys her touch, they dance, she learns about his scars and feels guilty.  
  
Chapter 18: Logan gets a spasm in front of Max, the day ends together in bed.  
  
Chapter 19: Logan receives bad news from Sam. His body is rejecting Max's stem cells.  
  
Chapter 20: Logan is upset. His body is giving him trouble.  
  
Chapter 21: They dance until his legs are giving up on him.  
  
Chapter 22: Logan finally tells Max the truth about his condition.  
  
Chapter 23: Max is in heat and "attacks" Logan who is physically unable to stop her.  
.

.

.

Chapter 24: Morning After.

.

.

.

Solid tears were streaming down her cheeks as Max left the penthouse and ran through the hallway to the elevator. Impatiently she pressed the button several times, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

More tears escaped her dark lashes as recalled exactly what had happened. She stared at the level indicator. Questions running through her mind, she felt confused. _Why didn't I wake up? How come I didn't realize the difference between reality and the dream? How is it that I could hurt the man I love? _the thoughts invaded Max's brain all leading back to one person.

_Logan! _ Max turned around and ran back through the hallway until she reached Logan's expensive wooden door. Staring at the numbers on the door Max hesitated again.

For the first time in her life, she felt confused and afraid at the same time. _How can I face him after what I did to him? _ Max ran her fingers through her curls and started to pace back and forth in the hallway, contemplating what to do.

_I need to get back to him. I cannot run away, leaving him alone like that. It wouldn't be fair to him. I need to be there for him. But__ how can he trust me when I am the one who caused him pain? _Max's mind battled back and forth, not knowing what to do.

Max shook her head._ I am not myself when in heat. What if I am unable to control myself once I get inside? _ She grimaced at the thought. _ No, I need to leave. _ Damning her Manticore induced cycles Max walked away from the door, convincing herself that she had made the right decision, convincing herself that she was a danger to Logan and needed to leave. Her paced quickened and she passed the elevator and took the stairs in a futile attempt to relieve the excess energy she had left in her freaking body.

Max rushed over to her Ninja and tried to avoid looking at the Aztec that reminded her of Logan. Giving the car a quick glance Max drove away on her bike. She needed to get away, far away.

.

. . .

.

With two big paper grocery bags in his muscular arms, Bling opened the door and entered the penthouse a few moments later.

Placing the grocery bags on the kitchen island he began the task of boiling water for some herbal tea for himself. He was indeed thirsty after a tiring morning of grocery shopping.

As he started to sort through the things he had just brought from the market, he heard some muffled sounds coming out of the bedroom.

Bling left the goods behind and went on further inspection.

His pace quickened as he recognized the muffled sounds coming from Logan.

He entered the room and was dumbstruck by what he saw.

The blankets were half draped on the bed, pillows were on the floor, and Logan lay panting on the bed in an awkward position.

Bling hurried over to Logan, scooping up a pillow off the floor on his way.

"What happened?" Bling asked as he carefully slid the pillow back behind his head.

Logan flinched silently at the movement.

"You OK?" Bling asked worriedly.

Logan, who looked disorientated, grabbed Bling by his bicep as he started to hyperventilate.

"Easy, man," he said as he placed his hand behind his head to give him some more support. "Breath slowly," Bling said as he placed a pillow under Logan's knees and thighs to relief some tension from his back. "Slowly, Logan," he repeated.

Logan grimaced in discomfort.

"Spasms?" Bling asked as he carefully tucked his hands under Logan's back checking for any oddness but couldn't find any.

Logan was still breathing heavily, twisting his features in pain.

"You are not having any spasms," Bling stated. "But I can't find anything else either," he frowned. "Where does it hurt?"

"E . . .Everywhere," Logan grunted and squeezed the corner of the blanket as if it provided some comfort.

"How did the pain start? Can you describe the feeling?"

"What?"

"How did it start?"

"How?" Logan got a flashback about what happened earlier. Max, it had been Max who came on to him. "I don't know," he said agitated.

"You don't know?"

"I don't know, it's just happened okay?" he snapped, not wanting to think about why Max had done this to him. He felt frustrated and embarrassed at the same time.

"OK, OK," Bling pleaded. "Relax, man, there is no reason to be so tense.

"That's easy for you to say," Logan grunted and arched his back trying to avoid another pain wave.

"Logan, wait here, I'll be right back," Bling said when he saw that Logan was in too much pain to deal with.

When Bling had left, Logan buried his face in his hands, trying to recapture what had happened. He let out a deep sigh, feeling confused. _'What had happened? Nothing! But why had Max acted like that? Why? Had she been dreaming? Did she harass him? No of course not, they loved each other; they were in love. And besides, nothing happened. Nothing happened,'_ he told himself.

.

. . .

.

In the kitchen, Bling poured the herbal tea into mugs. He stirred Logan's as he popped a painkiller and a muscle relaxant into the mug.

Logan put his poker face back on when Bling entered the bedroom and placed the mugs on the nightstand.

As gently as possible he pulled Logan up into a sitting position and placed a few pillows behind him to support his back.

"Here drink this," he ordered as he held Logan's mug with the brown liquid in front of him.

"Not herbal tea, again?" he said as he wrinkled his nose, remembering his first herbal tea experience, when Bling had offered him some not long ago.

"This one is a bit more bitter, though, but it will do you some good, Logan," Bling insisted as he drank some of his own.

Logan carefully took a sip and grimaced at the bitter taste. "I can't believe you can actually drink this stuff," he frowned at Bling, watching him taking big sips of his herbal tea.

"Just don't think, but drink, it's good for you!"

Logan took a bigger sip from the brown substance and grimaced again. "Where did you get this stuff from?"

"From China Town," Bling smiled. "And they certainly do know their herbs and what is good for ya," he sniggered.

"Right," he muttered in disbelief and drank the substance in two big gulps, shivering slightly at the bitter taste in his mouth.

A few minutes later, he felt himself going drowsy again, "B . . .Bling . . . what'd you do. . . with the tea . . ." he moaned. He placed his hand in front of his eyes and let out a deep sigh, feeling like he could pass out any minute.

Bling didn't answer but carefully removed the pillows from behind his back, laid him down carefully and covered him with his blanket.

Logan let out a last moan before everything turned black.

.

. . .

.

It was early evening when Logan woke up with a splitting headache. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the clock. He couldn't believe how long he had slept.

He pushed himself up and was surprised that he wasn't as sore as he had been before, he was still feeling tender, but it was at least bearable. His headache felt worse.

He pushed his legs off the bed, and leaned forward to grab his chair, while steadying himself with on hand on the nightstand so he wouldn't lose his balance. Logan let out a deep sigh, he knew he needed time and rehab to adjust his new situation.

Once he was in his chair he wheeled over to his closet and put on a fresh shirt and wheeled clumsily out of the room, half expecting Max to be in the living room, reading one of his books with a good glass of wine.

When Logan saw that she was nowhere in sight, he slowly remembered what had happened that morning. His mood suddenly became sullen.

He made his way over to the kitchen where Bling had made an attempt to cook something fancy.

Logan let out a little cough before he spoke. "Hey."

Bling turned around surprised to see a scruffy looking Logan in the kitchen.

"Hey man, what are you doing up?"

He cleared his throat before he spoke. "I've had enough of lying down these days," he explained as he wheeled a bit closer, still feeling a bit clumsily with maneuvering his chair. "Have you seen Max?" he asked apprehensively.

"Nope I haven't."

Logan let out a sigh.

"Don't you know where she is, Logan?"

Logan inhaled deeply and shook his head. He still didn't understand why Max had been acting like that that morning and why he hadn't heard something from her.

Bling looked at Logan who was staring at the one of the lower cabinets. "Did something happen between you two?" he frowned.

Logan snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Bling suspiciously. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, perhaps you had an argument or something like that, I know how stubborn you can be, Logan," he pointed out.

"Nope, no argument," he said dryly. He wished that they had had one, and then he would know what was going on between them.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Bling asked to change the conversation.

"Pretty good under the circumstances," he said dryly as he dialed her pager.

"Are you still sore?" Bling queried as he quickly glanced down at Logan's legs.

"Not really, I jut have a splitting headache instead," he muttered.

"Sorry about that," Bling smirked and turned around continuing exploring his cooking talent.

"Yeah, right." Logan rolled his eyes and wheeled towards the fridge. He set the brakes and grabbed the handle, wanting to open it, but almost tumbling out of his chair.

"Damn it," he grunted.

Bling saw what had happened from his corner of his eye and gave Logan some time to gather himself before he reacted.

Logan pushed himself back into his chair and let out a deep sigh of frustration.

Bling calmly walked towards Logan, grabbed the Velcro strap from the backrest pocket and tossed it in Logan's lap. "Just a small adjustment, Logan," he said casually and went back to the oven.

"Right," Logan said dryly as he glared at the black Velcro strap in his lap.

"Make yourself useful and set up the table, will ya?" Bling motioned to the kitchen island where he placed the plates and cutlery. "Dinner is almost ready."

Logan pursed his lips together, wheeled over to the island, grabbed everything and placed it in his lap.

"Perhaps you should give her a phone call and see where she is," Bling suggested.

"I already _paged_ her," he said as he awkwardly wheeled to the dining table, while leaning back in his chair as far as he could, trying not to tumble out of it.

He quickly set the table, stuffed the Velcro strap back in the backrest pocket and wheeled back to the kitchen to see if Bling needed a hand.

.

. . .

.

At dinner, Logan absentmindedly poked around his last bite of steamed vegetables and tried to recall exactly what had happened that morning; he still couldn't tie the knots together. _Why had Max been acting like that? Why did she leave without saying a word? Was it because he had failed her? Had she intended to hurt him? _ Logan let out a deep sigh; he couldn't find any answers for his questions.

Bling, who was already finished, watched Logan shoving his vegetables around.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah." Logan placed his fork down, and noticed the mess he had made on his plate. Logan smiled awkwardly. He hated to waste food, but he really couldn't finish off his plate. His stomach was already full of mixed emotions and his head was beginning to pound.

"Are you OK?" Bling looked worriedly at him.

"I think I'm heading to bed," he said as he released his brakes.

"OK, you need a hand?"

"Nah, I'm OK," Logan said as he backed his chair, creating some space to wheel around the table.

"Good night then."

"Yeah,"

"Don't worry too much about Max, I'll bet she will be here first thing in the morning," Bling smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yeah, good night," Logan said and wheeled off.

.

. . .

.

Original D is asking the readers for a few seconds of their time to give some feedback or a review. ( what do you like and dislike? )

OD needs to know if there is still interest in this story, since it hasn't been updated for a very long time. Many thanks. – X X X – Original D.


	25. Facing Facts

Thanks  Idlehands452 the quick betaing of this chapter on a sunny day. And thank you for making me look smart, because my english kicks ass! Hahaha! Duh huh!

**Thanks for the reviews! I am addicted to it and that keeps me writing!**  
CanadianChick2: thanks for reviewing so many chapters, i hope you catch up soon!  
Weing1: Thanks for reviewing.  
Walküre: Thanks for the review, I hope this is fast enough.  
Agmgdafan: I am happy to see that you are still reading, thanks!  
Zusanli: It's great to see you back again.  
Willow98002: Thank you for showing interest and for reviewing.   
DeniB: Thank you for your detailed review, and i am glad to see that you are interested. What does AWOL mean?  
Franky Daugherty: Thank you for the review!  
Mapleleaf: Thanks for letting me know that you are still reading! Thanks!  
Bosco: Thanks for you review! Means a lot to me!  
Me: I am worried though, I hope you  like this chapter too.  
Dark-Angel-Addict: Thanks for reviewing! ()  
Babyangel86: I'll try to cut them some slack ;) Thanks for reviewing.  
Maggieann452: Im glad to see you back and reviewing. Thanks! 

Dark angel and all its characters and everything with it ( Including the ideas , concept and quotes and dialog from the episodes) belongs all to James Cameron and his team, they are not mine and never will be, so please don't sue me. I am not making money out of this. Just keeping Dark Angel alive, which has ended too soon. No copyright infringement intended. Please don't sue me!  
  
**Summary:**   
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
Chapter 16: A trip to the park. Logan kind of fools around with Max.  
Chapter 17: He enjoys her touch, they dance, she learns about his scars and feels guilty.  
Chapter 18: Logan gets a spasm in front of Max, the day ends together in bed.  
Chapter 19: Logan receives bad news from Sam. His body is rejecting Max's stem cells.  
Chapter 20: Logan is upset. His body is giving him trouble.  
Chapter 21: They dance until his legs are giving up on him.  
Chapter 22: Logan finally tells Max the truth about his condition.  
Chapter 23: Max is in heat and "attacks" Logan who is physically unable to stop her.  
Chapter 24: Max fled after her attack, leaving logan upset about her "behaviour".

.

Chapter 25: Facing Facts

.

The next day, Bling helped Logan up on the exercise table.

Letting out a deep sigh once he was seated, Logan steadied himself with two supporting hands before looking up at Bling as if to say, _ Now what ?_ 

Bling looked at him intently before he spoke. "It's not the end of the world, you know. You just have to learn how to adjust to the new situation." 

_Adjust. That's It . . .  just adjust._ He thought bitterly and rolled his eyes. Biting his lip, Logan glanced at the clock. It was already afternoon and still no word from Max.

Bling walked over to cabinets and got out a fresh towel. Then he walked over the other side of the table to stand behind Logan, placing two hands on Logan's sides to support him. "You can let go of the table now."

Logan snapped out of his far away thoughts at the sound of Bling's voice, "What?" he said startled.

"Man, where are you today?" Bling laughed.

Logan shrugged, pretending he didn't know. He glanced down at his feet, which were dangling lifeless beneath him.

"What happened between you and Max anyway?"  Bling tried again.

"Nothing," he answered agitated and looked up to glare at his therapist.

Bling understood the message and decided to drop the delicate subject called Max. "By the way, I've got you, so you can let go of the table now," he said casually.

Having not felt anything, Logan looked down and saw the two dark hands supporting him on his sides. In defeat he let go of the table and placed his hands in his lap.

"Ok, I am going to release my grip," Bling explained. "And you've got to try and maintain your balance."

Bling slowly decreased his support.

Logan felt himself tumbling backwards and held on to the table to prevent himself from falling. "There is no point," he said through gritted teeth as he held on tight to the rim of the table.

"It's OK, I've got you," Bling said calmly as he provided Logan the support he needed. "You just need to visualize that your back and abdominal muscles are doing their work. Together with some exercise we can build up some strength again and work on your sitting ability."

"Back to square one," Logan said bitterly, remembering the horrible rehab he had to endure when he was first released from the hospital after he had been shot.

"Are you telling me you are giving up?" Bling said, disliking Logan's attitude.

"No, I am facing facts!" Logan snapped.

"What facts?"

"The fact that I will never be able to sit by myself, and that I should give up thinking about being able to walk again!"

"You _ARE _giving up," Bling said competitively.

"I'm facing _FACTS_! These workouts won't help me regaining back the muscle control I've already lost!" he yelled, face turning red.

"I should beat your skinny ass for saying that!"  Bling said agitated.

"Just leave me alone," he said coldly as he shoved the towel off the table with frustration.

"Fine!" Bling said and instantly let go of Logan, who tumbled backwards on the table. Bling saw him struggle on the table, half lying, half sitting, but refused to help him. Instead he casually walked around the table and picked up the towel which had been thrown on the floor.

Logan let out slow grunt as he propped himself on his elbows and pushed himself up.

"I'll come back when you have calmed down," Bling said calmly as he placed the towel back on the table, pretending that everything was just fine. The therapist knew that he should at least put him back in his chair before he left him, but he also knew that he had to knock some sense into Logan the hard way, or he wouldn't get it.

Logan stubbornly glared at him, but didn't give in.

When Bling left the room, Logan shifted himself with all his arm strength to the side where he had left his chair.

He looked down at it and checked the brakes before transferring. Holding on to the table as he reached down, wanting to grab the wheel, he realized that he couldn't reach down without losing his balance.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

Clumsily, he started too lower himself down on the table. Leaning on one elbow, he pushed his lower half inch by inch off the edge until he dropped down in his chair.

The transferring progress hadn't gone nearly as smoothly as before, he had to carry more dead weight than his arms could handle.

Logan sat slumped in his chair, legs outstretched in front of him, catching his breath. He hated it, he hated his body, and he hated his chair and everything that went with it. He hated his life.

For the last time, Logan gathered his remaining strength and placed his hands on the wheels and pushed himself up to sit properly in his seat.

After placing his feet on the foot rest he was once again reminded how weird it felt to sit in his chair with out even feeling it, before the surgery he could feel the backrest in his back, but now, there was nothing. It felt like floating in midair, yet another new thing he was going to hate.

Wheeling into the kitchen, he expected to find Bling waiting to beat the hell out of him. Logan had already mentally prepared himself for the verbal ass kicking he would get from his therapist for being ornery, but this time, Bling wasn't there.

Logan jerked his chair around and wheeled through the living room. Still no Bling. He glanced to his right into the computer room, but no Bling in sight. _ He didn't just leave, did he?_

.

. . .

.

A few moments later, Bling parked Logan's Aztec outside Jam Pony.

With the keys in his hand he walked inside, avoiding the bike messengers coming his way.

As Bling walked towards the man who stood behind the counter, his eyes searched the place, hoping to find Max, who perhaps could tell him what was going on with Logan.

The man behind the counter pointed at a group of idle messengers yelling 'Bip Bip Bip' as he impatiently tapped a marker on his clipboard. Grabbing a can disinfectant spray, he saturated the counter in front of him before turning towards the tall, muscular man standing in front of him.

"Yeah, can I help you?" The man with dark rimmed glasses turned around to face him.

Bling quickly observed the man front of him before speaking, "I'm looking for Max Guevara."

"And who are you?" Normal asked as he leaned over the counter.

"Just a friend," Bling smiled.

"Well, _'friend',"_ he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Max hasn't checked in since she dropped off that doctor's note, saying that she needed a few day off for some unknown medical reason. And that was a few days ago. She might be dead as far as I know." His words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, thanks for telling me, I think I know enough."  Bling smiled politely and left the counter.

.

. . .

.

"Yo, wait!" a female voice yelled at Bling.

Bling was about to step into the Aztec. He turned around and saw an attractive female on bike coming his way.

She placed her bike against the wall and coolly strode towards Bling, chewing her gum seriously.

"D' you know where my Boo's at?"  She looked up at the tall ebony colored man, as she brushed away some of her curls, which were dangling in front of her face, with her perfectly manicured fingertips.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" Bling frowned at the attractive woman in front of him, wondering what she wanted from him.

"You work for 'Hot Boy', right?" She asked as she leaned on one hip, arms crossed in front of her. "Can you tell Max to give Original Cindy a call?"

"I assume you haven't seen her lately?"  Bling informed casually.

"Not much since Logan has gotten out of the hospital, why?" Original Cindy eyed him up and down.  "She _is_ crashing at his crib, right?" she frowned.

"Yup."  Bling confirmed.

"How's 'Hot Boy' anyway?"

"He's doing OK under the circumstances," he said casually, not wanting to go into details. "Anyway, when I see Max, I will tell her, OK?"

"Great," she smiled.

 "Anyway," he checked his watch, "I gotta go." It was already getting late and he didn't want to leave Logan by himself for too long.

"Ok, see ya!"

"Bye," Bling said as he stepped into the Aztec.

.

. . .

.

Logan was in his bedroom, staring at the two notes which Max had left him before she went to Jam Pony.

He read the first note.

Dear Logan,  
Sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you,  
You look so adorable when you are sleeping,  
Gotta blaze now, I'm already late!  
See you tonight.  
Kiss,  
Max.

Logan caught himself smiling at the memory of finding his first little letter on Max's pillow. He slowly lay the note down on the bed and picked the other one up and held it between his thumb and index finger.

When you wake up, I'll probably be at work.  
I'm sorry about pushing you.  
But I still had a wonderful night   
And you are an amazing guy,  
I'll see ya later  
Love- Max

"Amazing guy," he whispered to himself, _ Yeah right! If he was that amazing, how come Max wasn't with him? How come she left him like that without a word? _He still didn't understand why Max was acting like that.

He placed the note next to the other and let out a deep sigh. _Why did he always had the same effect on people, why did they always leave him? First his parents, then Valerie, then Daphne, yesterday it was Max and now it was Bling, his personal trainer!  _Logan knew that Bling would come back sooner or later, but Max? He still didn't get it why she hadn't called him after he had paged her.

Logan released his brakes and wanted to wheel away from the bed, but lost his balance and tumbled out of the chair.

"Damn it!" he grunted. He let out a loud yell of frustration as he slammed his fist onto his expensive wooden floor.

Logan pushed himself up and dragged the chair closer and set the brakes. He gave himself a few seconds to gather his strength. With two hands on the wheels, he pushed himself up back into his chair, exertion etched in his handsome features.

When he was finally seated, he was exhausted. He felt like a broken toy that nobody wanted. He hated it, he hated what had become of him, he hated being a cripple, he hated his body, and he hated his life. _If he didn't like himself, who else would? Who likes a cripple anyway? _

Letting out a deep sigh, he wheeled to the computer room and set the brakes on his chair in front of the flickering screen.

He felt like a failure, failing everyone in his life.

His parents had been killed. As a child, he felt guilty that he couldn't prevent it. Even now he still felt the guilt, he was a failure.

In Jonas' eyes Logan was the black sheep of the family, just because he thinks differently than the rest of the almighty Cales. No matter what he had achieved, he was always a failure.

He wasn't able to stop Valerie from drinking; he had failed her and his marriage.

He had failed his marriage. He was the cause of her alcoholism. He was the one who had failed her.

Daphne, she just dumped him. Just like that, out of the blue without a reason, apparently he had failed her too.

He even felt he had failed Dr Sam Carr. After the shooting, Sam tried to remove as many bullet fragments as possible and fix what was left of the blown up spinal cord. But of course his body had failed him, it had let the fragment migrate and cause more damage to his spine.

Logan had stopped believing in himself. There was no way he would be ever out of that damned chair again. Therapy didn't show the results he wanted. Gradually, he saw his body changing, no matter how much he worked out with Bling, the atrophy was unstoppable. There was no way that his physical condition could be improved, let alone the chance to ever walk again. He couldn't even sit by himself! He had given up. He had failed himself _and _Bling, who actually did believe in him.

But what hurt Logan the most was that he had failed Max. He loved her with all his heart from the day he had laid his eyes on her, but until recently he had never been able to express his feelings towards her. But now, he couldn't _just_ go out anymore, he wasn't able to take _just_ a stroll on the beach, he wasn't able to _just _take her for a simple dance his living room or _just _do the things that normal couples would do. He would be a burden to her, he would be slowing her down. He wasn't able to fulfill her needs, her physical needs. That's why she fled. He wasn't complete, he didn't function. He was a failure to her. If he loved her, if he really loved her, he had to let her go.

Logan let out a sigh. He felt trapped, trapped with his own emotions, trapped with his own depression, trapped in his own body. It was too much.

Slowly, he looked down; opening his desk drawer he pulled out the shiny black gun.

The world would be better off without him, right? Right?

.

. . .

.

Please review.

Check my profile for IM because I'm a chat addict! LOL

X X X – Original D


	26. The Gun

**Thanks to Idlehands452 for beta-ing , YOU kick ass!**

**DC- Read MY profile ! **

Thanks for your reviews! That keeps me going!

Bella Luna 1213- I know what you mean. Thanks for reviewing.

ME- I was worried because I know you don't like him pathetic. I must say he is sort of "pathetic" in my storylines. That was why I was worried. – But thanks for reviewing. Glad to know you still like it!

Lolly81- Thanks for the review. Max just needed to be away from Logan.

Zusanli- Hey there, thanks for reviewing! That means a lot to me, I hope that your exam went well! The future will look brighter soon!

Huntress K – Yes at this moment it is around female trouble, I basically follow the storylines , but do it differently. Thanks for the review. THANKS!

Kyre- WOW - thank you for your review! I am glad that you ( Kyre) reviewed this! – THANKS A LOT!

Meritaten - Hello! I am glad you've found this and read it all. Must be a long read. –lol- Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter too!

The Shadower – Thanks for reviewing!

Lizard68- Thanks for reviewing so many ( al most each chapter ) and you've won the award for the 200th reviewer! CONGRATS! Hahah   
  
**Summary:**   
Chapter 1: Logan got his back surgery and lost his feeling from the chest down.  
Chapter 2: Bling takes Logan home  
Chapter 3: Max and Logan kissed. Logan didn't tell Max about his condition.  
Chapter 4: Logan in bed, exploring his body and falls asleep.  
Chapter 5: Logan lied to Max about his condition and watched TV together in bed.  
Chapter 6: Max gets a seizure and Logan tried to help her.  
Chapter 7: Logan has ripped his stitches  
Chapter 8: Growing closer together  
Chapter 9: Bling tried to convince Logan to tell Max the truth.  
Chapter 10: Logan wakes up and is able to feel, but not able to move.  
Chapter 11: Logan got out of bed by himself, after Sam left and got told off by Bling.  
Chapter 12: Max gives Logan another blood transfusion.  
Chapter 13: Able to wiggles the toes, Max learns about Logan's spasms  
Chapter 14: Logan burns himself out during exercise. Bling is telling him to slow down.  
Chapter 15: Logan rises in front of Max, and is able to walk on crutches.  
Chapter 16: A trip to the park. Logan kind of fools around with Max.  
Chapter 17: He enjoys her touch, they dance, she learns about his scars and feels guilty.  
Chapter 18: Logan gets a spasm in front of Max, the day ends together in bed.  
Chapter 19: Logan receives bad news from Sam. His body is rejecting Max's stem cells.  
Chapter 20: Logan is upset. His body is giving him trouble.  
Chapter 21: They dance until his legs are giving up on him.  
Chapter 22: Logan finally tells Max the truth about his condition.  
Chapter 23: Max is in heat and "attacks" Logan who is physically unable to stop her.  
Chapter 24: Max fled after her attack, leaving logan upset about her "behaviour"

Chapter 25: Bling searches for Max, while Logan is home alone and considering himself as a failure.

.

**Chapter 26: The Gun**

. . .

.

"Max!"

"Hey," Max said tiredly or as she dropped her bag on the bench.

"Damn, girl."

"What?"

"You look like shit," Original Cindy stated as she eyed her Boo up and down, noticing the dark circles under her eyes, and her normally bouncy curls dangling limply in her face.

"Been up all night, I had to clear my head." Max sat down on the bench, elbows on her knees, face buried in her hands. "Oh God, what have I done!" she cried.

"Hey, are you alright, Boo?" Original Cindy placed her arm around her friend's shoulder as she sat down next to her.

"I'm in heat again."

"Why the tears, Sugah? You can beat this bitch! You did it before."

"It's too late," she sighed.

"What d'ya mean, it's too late?" O.C. looked at her homegirl with understandably sympathy in her eyes.

"I . . . I hit on Logan," Max sobbed as she felt another tear welling up.

"Well, he's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle that," O.C. grinned.

"You don't understand."

"It's not the end of the world, Boo,"

"You don't get it. I had this dream and I acted it out on Logan. I hurt the man I love, O.C." She inhaled deeply and looked at Original Cindy. "I will never forget the look on his face."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Original Cindy tried to convince her.

"Oh God, what have I done?" Max abruptly stood up and slammed her fist into her locker with frustration, leaving a big dent behind. "Then after I hurt Logan, I just left him. Just blazed outta there and ended up mackin it with some random guy….What kind of a horrible person am I?"

"Max, you're exaggerating!"

"No! I attacked him and left him while he was hurting! God, how can I face him after what I did to him?"

"Listen girl, you are exaggerating! Hot boy's therapist was here and he said that Logan was doin' just fine."

"Wait, Bling was here?"

"Uh-huh"

"Gotta make a call," Max said as she turned around and dashed off.

"Max!" Original Cindy drawled, "You forgot ya bag," receiving no reaction, she sighed and gracefully strode after Max.

Wasting no time with quarters, Max slammed her fist against the payphone and rapidly dialed Logan's number. "Come on, Logan, pick up. I know you're home. Come on, come on!"

"Girl, you've gotta have some patience. He might need some more time to get to the phone!" O.C rolled her eyes at her.

"It's taking too long _now_," she muttered as she impatiently drummed her fingers on the receiver. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"Boo, you are overreacting! Bling said he was aiight!" Original Cindy crossed her arms as she watched the frantic state her friend was in.

"No . . . I can feel it, something_ is _wrong!" Max dropped the phone turned around and ran off.

"Max, wait! You forgot . . . _ya bag_," she sighed in defeat when she realized that Max was long gone.

.

. . .

.

Soft classical music came out of the stereo in the computer room.

Logan stared at the black shiny gun in his right hand. When he was doing his own 'legwork', he had always had the gun with him for his own safety, but had never killed anyone. In fact, with the exception of a few light scratches on the surface, the gun looked almost new.

Thoughtfully, he placed the gun on his desktop. Holding onto the desktop he carefully reached down again to retrieve the box of 9 mm bullets from his drawer, pulling small box out of the drawer, he placed it next to his gun.

Slowly he lifted the cardboard lid up and took out a bullet with this thumb and index finger. He rolled the golden bullet back and forth between his fingers, feeling the cold metal against his fingertips before he put the bullet in the clip.

As he listened to the classical piece, which was slowly fading out, he added another bullet to the metal clip in his hand. Figuring that in the offhand chance that the first bullet didn't do it's job, the second definitely would.

Logan slowly slid the ammunition clip into his gun and cocked it. Watching the gleam of the metal as he stared at the gun in front of him, he gradually pointed it upwards.

The music had ended. Logan could hear his stereo shuffle as it randomly picked out the next track.

It was Sibelius, Valse Triste. The music from the car; the music where they shared their first real dance, it had also been their last. This used to be _their_ song, his and Max, but now he was on his own. Completely alone.

He turned on the volume up with his remote. The sounds of the cellos echoed through his apartment. This would be the last song he would listen to, this was now _his_ song.

Logan turned the gun around and stared down the barrel. This time he wanted to see the bullet when it came out. He didn't want to be caught off guard, like he had been when Bruno Anselmo shot him. Idle thoughts raced through his mind,_ would he be able to see the bullet coming out? Would he be able to feel it? Would he be able to hear it? Would it hurt?_ Deciding that the deep pain he felt would soon no longer be a problem, Logan dismissed his fears.

His eyes slowly wandered from the gun to his computer and he caught his own reflection on the black monitor. He didn't like what he saw. This person had wrinkles across his forehead, big, dark, puffy circles underneath his eyes. This person was old, this person was useless, this person was nothing, this person was a failure.

With the gun in his hand, he pushed himself away from the desk, away from his own reflection. Away from the person he had become.

When his chair stopped a few feet away from the desk, he carefully slid his index finger through the loop and rested it on the trigger; releasing the safety from the gun he waited. He would wait for the climax of this wonderful piece of Sibelius, the part when the strikes instruments would reach its momentum, his favorite part. He wanted to enjoy the last sounds he would ever hear.

.

. . .

.

Max jumped out of the elevator and reached Logan's door, her instincts telling her that something was definitely wrong. In no time she picked the lock and entered his apartment, overloaded with the dramatic music.

She went straight to the computer room where the music was blaring from the stereo in the corner.

It was there that she found Logan staring at his gun, which he had pointed at his head, oblivious to the world around him.

"Logan," she whispered. Her voice faltered. Max was in shock, she had never considered that Logan would do this to himself, that he would consider suicide.

Max reached out for the stereo and slowly turned the volume down.

"Logan," she kept her voice as calmly as she could.

He slowly looked to his right and saw Max standing in his doorway. Her worried brown eyes met his blank, lifeless blue ones.

"Go away, Max," he ordered as if he was occupied with something major. He slowly turned his gaze back to his gun.

"Logan, don't do anything stupid," she tried again and slowly took a step towards him.

"Stay where you are, don't come closer."

"Listen to me, it's not worth it," she pleaded as she carefully shoveled forwards.

"I don't think you understand, Max," he said coldly.

"Logan . . ."

"I felt what it was like to function like a regular person again, to be whole, complete," he said to his gun.

"You've never not been that to me."

"Staying out of that wheelchair matters more than anything else in my life, anything. But now?" he sighed. ". . . Well, I am not going to live my life like this . . ." He kept his focus on the pistol.

"You have so much to live for."

"Like what?" he snapped as he glared at her.

"What about Eyes Only, the people need you, Logan."

"They don't need _me_, they need Eyes Only!" he said bitterly as he continued his endless staring contest with his gun.

"But you _are_ Eyes Only, Logan."

"It's just a job, anyone can replace me," he said through gritted teeth, ignoring her stare.

"Damn it, Logan. What part don't you get? No one can replace you! I need _you_, Logan!" Max raised her voice at him.

"You don't, Max, you would be better off without me. I'll just slow you down, I'm nothing but a burden. You've seen it yourself, I'm a _cripple_, " he said when he recalled her reaction on him.

"I don't care about your damn chair. Did you ever consider that I might _love_ you for who you are?"

Max waited for his reaction, and when she didn't receive one she let out a deep sigh. "Damn it, Logan Cale! I love you, no matter what!"

Logan still kept his focus on the gun while Max was only just a few feet away. Neither of them said a word until the sound of the door slamming shut broke the eerie silence.

It was Bling.

"Hey guys, what's going. . ." Bling eyes had widened. "Logan . . . don't do anything stupid." Bling said with his calming voice, eyes fixed on the gun, which Logan still had pointed at himself.

Logan remained silent.

Bling, who stood in the doorframe, quickly glanced over to Max, trying to get her eye contact.

"Logan, please give me the gun. We can work things out."

"Listen to Max, Logan. Give her the gun." Bling repeated calmly after her.

"Please . . ." she pleaded.

Logan showed no reaction.

"Come on, it's not worth it," Max whispered. She carefully took a step closer towards him.

"Don't come closer!" he warned and turned his back away from her. The sudden movement didn't agree with his back and cause a severe spasm. Logan felt pain searing across his back and dropped the gun as he twisted in agony.

"No!!!" Max yelled and dove for the gun.

It was too late.

The gun went off.

. . .

Come on, please review and keep me going!


End file.
